


Lifehack

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Voldemort ist seit einem Jahr tot und das Leben geht weiter. Für jeden anders. Draco Malfoy, 19 Jahre alt, ist vollkommen am Ende und Harry Potter eilt ihm zu Hilfe. Damit fangen die Schwierigkeiten jedoch erst an. Aus dem Anwesen der Malfoys werden alle schwarz-magischen Artefakte gestohlen und darunter ist ein Schatz, der es in sich hat. Und dann gibt es noch Emmet Eff Rursus, den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der Aufregung nach Hogwarts bringt DM/HP [Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter]  °°° Drarry °°°





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie es in der KB steht: ein Jahr ist seit dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord vergangen. Jeder hat sein eigenes Leben begonnen, die meisten abseits von Hogwarts. Jeder hat eigene Probleme und trotzdem treffen drei der ehemaligen Mitschüler bald wieder aufeinander und werde erneut mit der dunklen Seite des Lebens konfrontiert.
> 
> In den Hauptrollen:
> 
> Harry Potter  
> Draco Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger  
> Emmet Eff Rursus (OC)
> 
> Nebenrollen:
> 
> Lucius Malfoy  
> Narcissa Malfoy  
> Flax (OC)
> 
> **************************************************************************

„Imogen, Astoria oder Hazel! Eine davon wirst du heiraten. Welche, ist mir egal, denn sie entstammen alle reinblütigen Familien. Aber ihr bekommt solange Nachwuchs, bis ein Junge dabei ist, der etwas taugt. Denn du, Draco, bis eine Enttäuschung in jeder Hinsicht!“  
Lucius‘ graue, kalte Augen bohrten sich in seine. Narcissa, seine Mutter, stand neben seinem Vater, sah jedoch an ihm vorbei. Draco schluckte und warf einen Blick hinter seinen Vater. Seit Voldemort hier gehaust hatte, fühlte er sich im Landsitz seiner Familie mehr als unwohl. Doch sein Vater wollte nicht ausziehen. Die unausgesprochene Wahrheit war wohl, dass Lucius erneut und sofort dem Dunklen Lord seine Gefolgschaft schwören würde, sollte er jemals wieder auftauchen sollte. Mit diesen Gedanken versuchte sich Draco davon abzuhalten zu weinen wie ein dämlicher, kleiner Junge.  
„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit mit deiner Wahl, denn ich vermute, ihr braucht ein paar Jahre, um ein brauchbares Kind zu zeugen.“   
Der Tonfall seines Vaters war verachtend und eisig.  
„Ja, Vater“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Lucius musterte ihn dann noch einen Moment scharf und deutete dann eine Kopfbewegung an, die hieß, er war entlassen. Narcissa sah ihrem Sohn besorgt nach, doch das merkte Draco schon nicht mehr. Mit langen Schritten ging er in sein Zimmer, zu dem andere Menschen vielleicht Wohnung gesagt hätten. Es war riesig, nie richtig warm, doch leider auch nicht so kalt, dass er nachts im Schlaf einfach so erfror, wie er es sich so oft wünschte. Seit Voldemort diesen Ort entweiht hatte, war es eine Qual hier zu leben.   
Draco machte Musik an, drehte sie richtig laut auf und dämpfte die Lautstärke dann doch mit Magie, ehe seine Mutter wieder in sein Zimmer kam, um über Kopfschmerzen zu klagen.   
Ein Jahr war seit dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord vergangen. Er war gerade mal 19 Jahre alt geworden, doch sein Vater bestand darauf, dass er so schnell wie möglich heiratete und einen Erben zeugte, der mehr wert war, als sein eigener Sohn, der auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte. Ein Jahr, in dem Draco viel Zeit hatte nachzudenken. Er dachte über sich, sein Leben und seine Entscheidungen nach und begann sich vor sich selbst zu ekeln. Doch so gut seine Vorsätze in vielen schlaflosen Nächten waren, so versagte er doch wieder, wenn er seinem Vater gegenüber stand und der absurde Forderungen stellte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit seinem Leben anstellen sollte. Die erste Zeit, nachdem sich die ganze Aufregung gelegt hatte und ihm und seiner Familie Askaban erspart geblieben war, war er ständig auf Partys gegangen. Fast jede Nacht war er feiern, hatte Drogen genommen ohne Ende und hatte es ständig mit dem Alkohol übertrieben. So lange, bis er eines Morgens in der Gosse erwachte und nicht mehr wusste, wie er dahin gekommen war. Als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Vater ihm aufgelauert. Lucius hatte ihn nur aus verengten Augen betrachtet, hatte vor seine Füße gespuckt und gesagt:  
„Ich schäme mich, dass du mein Sohn bist.“   
Seither ging er nicht mehr feiern. Tag für Tag blieb er in seinem Gefängnis, hörte laut Musik, rauchte Gras und quälte sich mit seinen Gedanken. Was hätte er alles besser und anders machen können?! Aber Draco kam immer zu einem einzigen Schluss. Er hatte dieses elende Dasein mehr als verdient. Er hätte eine Frau verdient, die er nicht liebte und er hätte hundert hässliche, dumme Kinder verdient. Manchmal dachte er gehässig, dass seine dämlichen Kinder ihrem Opa hoffentlich ordentlich auf die Nerven gehen würden. Dann begann er manchmal unvermittelt zu weinen, weil sein Selbstmitleid überhand nahm. Dafür hasste er sich wieder so, dass er am liebsten das ganze Haus verwüstet und in Brand gesteckt hätte. Stattdessen rauchte er Gras, um runterzukommen und schluckte hübsche bunte Pillchen, die ihn vollkommen ausschalteten. 

 

So lag Draco auch heute halb betäubt in seinem Bett, rauchte und erinnerte sich an die guten alten Zeiten, als Voldemort nur eine böse Vorahnung waren. Potter und er, war das nicht ein Spaß. Wer hätte er sein müssen, um besser zu sein als Harry Potter? Unmöglich, denn Harry war nicht so toll, weil er ein gutaussehender, kleiner Scheißer war, sondern weil er gute Freunde hatte. Was Draco dazu brachte, dass er einen Ausweg finden musste, denn er hatte absolut kein Interesse an Frauen und Kindern. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber wenn er seinem Vater sagen würde, dass er an so etwas kein Interesse hatte, würde er ihn brutal zwingen und wenn er beim Sex persönlich anwesend wäre. Vermutlich würde er hinter ihm stehen und die Peitsche schwingen.  
Eigentlich eine lustige Vorstellung, die Draco zum Kichern brachte. Doch er wurde gleich wieder ernst, als er sich an seine Tagträume von früher erinnerte. Auch da war Potter der Tollste. Dieser dämliche Kerl, der immer Glück hatte. Nein, wies er sich zurecht. Glück allein war es nicht, was Harry ausmachte. Der Junge hatte die unglaubliche Gabe einfach im richtigen Moment die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Und Harry hatte das Selbstvertrauen, was ihm so abging. Deswegen war er dieser rückgratlose Typ, der irgend so eine reinblütige Tussi heiraten musste, obwohl er lieber Harry …  
Nicht daran denken! Rief sich Draco zur Ordnung und machte dann die Musik aus. Er brauchte dringend einen guten Rat. Seit er nicht mehr feiern ging, hatte er keine Freunde mehr. Nicht, dass er vorher schon echte Freunde gehabt hätte. Das war ihm klar, denn im Grunde konnte er auch gar keine Freunde haben, denn niemand kannte seinen wahren Charakter. Vielleicht seine Mutter, doch die hatte vermutlich selbst zu viel Respekt vor Lucius. Oder sein Vater besorgte es ihr so gut, dass sie ihren eigenen Sohn verriet, dachte Draco zynisch und rief seinen einzigen, verbliebenen Freund Goyle an.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Goyle an sein Telefon ging.  
„Ich bin‘s, Draco …“ Stille, dann ein dämliches Kichern, was Draco die Augen verdrehen ließ.  
„Alter, was geht?“ Sein alter Schulfreund klang ein wenig abgelenkt. Dass Goyle seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts auch nicht nachholte, hatte ihn beruhigt. Aber er kannte jemand, der diesen sinnlosen Abschluss tatsächlich nachholte. Hermione Granger. Er selbst hätte ihn gern nachgeholt, doch sein Vater hatte es ihm verboten. Auf diese Drecksschule gehst du nicht mehr, ist das klar! Das waren seine Worte und Dracos Reaktion war ein verärgertes Dulden. Wie immer eben. Was hatte es schon für einen Sinn aufzubegehren? Er würde doch so enden, wie sein Vater es vorausgesagt hatte.   
„Komm vorbei. Du weißt, wo ich wohne.“ Er hatte Goyle schon lange nicht mehr getroffen und würde sich sogar freuen ihn zu sehen.  
„Du … das ist gerade … schlecht“, sagte sein Freund leise. Im Hintergrund ertönte dann ein leises, weibliches Lachen und Draco legte einfach auf. Jäh zornig starrte er sein Telefon an und warf es aufs Bett. Er ging zum Fenster und sah in den weitläufigen Garten. Es schneite. Die Flocken waren dick, nass und schwer. Die Dunkelheit legte sich schon über den Tag, so wie über seine Seele. Es war nicht so, dass es da jemals besonders hell war, doch an manchen Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen könnte. 

„Lasst mich doch wenigstens als … keine Ahnung, Zeitungsausträger arbeiten“, hatte er seine Mutter eines Tages angefleht. Ein Tag, an dem sein Vater nicht anwesend war.  
„Ein Malfoy arbeitet nicht. Schon gar nicht in solchen … niederen Jobs“, hatte Mutter angewidert gesagt, doch dann leise geseufzt.  
„Das geht nicht, Draco. Dein Vater hat Pläne und wenn du schlau bist, erfüllst du sie und er lässt dich in Ruhe. Vielleicht würde dir eine eigene Familie ganz gut tun. Du könntest ausziehen … obwohl …“ Sie klang erst hoffnungsvoll und dann verschloss sich ihr zartes Gesicht wieder.  
„Vater würde wollen, dass wir hier wohnen, denn nur so hat er den perfekten Einfluss auf seine Enkelkinder“, vollendete Draco den Satz seiner Mutter.  
„Vermutlich“, sagte sie tonlos und wich seinem Blick aus. Im ersten Moment, nach Voldemorts Tod, hatte er geglaubt, dass nun alles besser werden würde. Vielleicht war es das auch geworden. Leider nicht für ihn.  
„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Versuche das Beste daraus zu machen“, sagte sie kühl und wollte nie wieder mit ihm darüber sprechen.   
Jetzt gab es nur noch eine einzige Person, die er um Hilfe bitten würde. Potter. Harry könnte der Einzige sein, der einen Ausweg wusste, denn er kannte seine Eltern. Aber es wäre so jämmerlich ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Da würde er sich vermutlich eher eine Überdosis Heroin spritzen.

Er seufzte schwer und suchte dann im Internet nach Imogen Hightower, Astoria Greengrass und Hazel Starchild. Es waren alle drei hübsche, junge Frauen, keine Frage. Vielleicht könnte er sich überwinden, wenn er dabei an Potter dachte.  
„Oh Gott!“ frustriert warf er sein Ipad gegen die Wand. Draco baute sich einen weiteren Joint und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Hätte er ein guter Zauberer werden können?   
Vielleicht. Vielleicht, wenn Harry sein Freundschaftsangebot im ersten Schuljahr nicht abgelehnt hätte. Aber er hatte ihm aus den falschen Gründen seine Freundschaft angeboten und das bereute er noch heute. Aber er war doch nur ein Kind gewesen, Herrgottnochmal!

Morgen würden seine Eltern für ein paar Tage verreisen und diese Zeit würde er entweder nutzen, um sich neu zu sortieren, oder um sich den goldenen Schuss zu setzen, beschloss Draco ganz spontan. Er wollte nicht sterben, doch in diesem Gefängnis eingesperrt zu sein mit seinen Eltern als Gefängniswärter, war nicht zu ertragen. Dann müsste er doch die letzte Option in Betracht ziehen und Potter anrufen.

 

Plötzlich begann sein Herz wild zu galoppieren. Seine Hände waren ganz kalt, als er nach seinem Telefon griff. Wahrscheinlich würde Potter gleich auflegen, wenn er seinen Namen hörte, wenn er sich überhaupt noch an ihn erinnerte. Damals hatten sie nur schnell im Ministerium ihre Nummern ausgetauscht, für alle Fälle, wie Harry abwesend gesagt hatte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was alle Fälle waren, doch vielleicht war es nun so ein „Fall“. Es klingelte. Dreimal. Beim vierten Mal, lege ich auf, sagte sich Draco.  
„Malfoy, was gibt’s?“ ging Potter dann ran. Für einen Moment fehlten Draco die Worte und er räusperte sich nur umständlich. Sein Mund war trocken und er spürte seinen Herzschlag im Hals. Es war ziemlich gutes Dope gewesen, verdammt. Er sollte nicht so high mit Potter sprechen.  
„Ich … es geht um alle Fälle?“ stammelte er unbeholfen.  
„Was?“ Harry klang genervt, legte aber immerhin nicht auf.  
„Du hast mir deine Nummer gegeben und hast gesagt, es ist für alle Fälle.“  
„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Was ist los? Hat jemand euren Keller mit den magischen Artefakten ausgeräumt?“  
„Hä? Was?“  
„Bist … bist du betrunken, Malfoy?“  
„Äh … nein!“ sagte Draco voller Inbrunst und hätte fast gekichert.  
„Man, sag mir was du willst, ich habe zu tun!“ Harry klang plötzlich noch kühler und distanzierter.  
„Ich … brauche deine Hilfe …“, flüsterte Draco dann und schaffte es nicht den wehleidigen Ton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.  
„Hilfe? Bei was? Es klaut also doch jemand eure Artefakt?“  
„Man, bist du bescheuert, Potter?! Was interessieren mich die beschissenen Artefakte. Ich … brauche Hilfe, ehe ich … ehe ich …“ Seine Stimme versagt auf blamable Weise und vielleicht war das auch gut, sonst hätte er gesagt, dass er sich entweder selbst umbringen würde oder erst seine Eltern und danach sich selbst. Mühsam unterdrückte Draco ein Schluchzen. Die Tränen liefen trotzdem aus seinen Augen. Harry schwieg einen Moment.  
„Draco?“ Er weinte still und konnte nicht antworten. Alles was er konnte, war auf seine Unterlippe zu beißen, bis er Blut schmeckte, um keinen beschämenden Laut der Hilflosigkeit von sich zu geben. Selbst bei einem banalen Telefonat mit Potter versagte er.

 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy ihn anrief, er schien auch ziemlich sonderbar drauf zu sein. Jemand, vielleicht war es Blaise Zabini, hatte ihm erzählt, dass Draco seit langem nur noch feiern ging und weder an Alkohol, noch an Drogen sparte.  
„Und sicher legte er alle Weiber flach, die sich getrauen unseren Eisprinzen anzulächeln“, hatte Harry sarkastisch angefügt.  
„Nee, das interessiert ihn nicht“, erwiderte der einstige Slytherin nur. Erstaunt hatte Harry über diese Information nachgedacht. Doch in seinem Leben geschah gerade so viel, dass er seinen Fokus auf andere Dinge richtete. Eigentlich waren er und Ginny ein Paar und doch auch wieder nicht.   
„Ich brauche Zeit“, hatte sie gesagt und er verstand das nur zu gut. Auch er musste erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen und nachsehen, wer er jetzt nach Voldemorts Tod war. Im Moment half er noch dabei Hogwarts wieder zu einem Ort zu machen, an dem Magie gelehrt wurde, wenn er nicht sein Praktikum im Zaubereiministerium absolvierte. Auch Hermione war in Hogwarts und es war wirklich schön beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Allerdings klebte an jedem Stein eine Erinnerung und nicht alle waren angenehm. McGonagall hatte darüber hinaus eine neue und sehr praktische Regel eingeführt, die besagte, dass Harry, Hermione und Ron jederzeit nach und von Hogwarts apparieren konnten, wann immer sie wollte.

 

Als Draco ihn anrief, stand er gerade auf der Brücke, auf der er den Elderstab zerbrochen und nach unten geworfen hatte. Malfoy klang eigentlich wie immer. Ein bisschen weinerlich und schwach. Wenn Malfoy geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn nie durchschaut hatte, so hatte er sich geirrt. Aber es war ihm egal, wer Draco war, denn er stand auf der falschen Seite. Allerdings hatte er am Ende eine Entscheidung getroffen und damit Harrys Respekt errungen. Trotzdem hatte er wenig Lust sich mit dem Blonden abzugeben. Einmal, weil er von Blaise gehört hatte, dass Draco weiterhin seinem Leben als reicher Schnösel nachging und so wenig Ernsthaftigkeit zeigte wie eh und je. Aber er hatte auch keine Lust auf seine Probleme und überhaupt wollte er ihn meiden, ehe er ihm doch irgendwann gestand, dass er als kleiner Junge heimlich in ihn verliebt war. Weil er blond, hübsch und so cool war, wie seine kleinere und eindeutig dümmere Version damals über Malfoy dachte. Vermutlich waren es Zabinis Worte, dass sich Malfoy nichts aus Frauen machte, die Harry nun so abschreckten.   
Trotzdem glaubte er unter all dem jämmerlichen Dramagetue eine echte Traurigkeit zu hören. Eine Hilflosigkeit, die sein Herz erreichte, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Malfoy, was ist los?“ Harry versuchte so viel Nachdruck in seine Stimme zu legen, wie es ging. Draco war niemand, der großem Druck standhalten konnte. Und so war es auch.  
Er hörte ihn plötzlich leise weinen.  
„Kannst du … vorbei kommen?“  
„Was? Wohin?“  
„In unseren Landsitz …“ Harry stöhnte hörbar genervt. Ihn dort zu besuchen, kam einem Verbrechen gleich. Seine Freundin wurde dort gefoltert und überhaupt. Es war ein abscheulicher, düsterer Ort voller unangenehmer Erinnerungen.  
„Ich weiß, es ist … schrecklich hier …“, sagte Draco mit Tränen in der Stimme.  
„Reicht heute Abend?“ Noch hatte sich Harry nicht entschieden. Noch müsste er darüber nachdenken und mit Hermione sprechen.  
„Ja, meine Eltern sind auch nicht da, wenn du dir Sorgen wegen meinem Vater …“  
„Bestimmt nicht. Ich habe keine Angst vor deinem …Vater!“ sagte Harry angeekelt.  
„Nein, hast du nicht … das weiß ich. Also kommst du?“  
„Hast du etwas … Merkwürdiges vor?“ fragte Harry argwöhnisch, denn der Blonde klang plötzlich sehr erleichtert.  
„Nein … ich brauche … nur einen wirklich guten Rat und du … bist der Einzige, den ich fragen kann.“   
Draco klang ziemlich ehrlich, wenn auch so, als wenn er betrunken oder zugedröhnt war. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln rief sich Harry in Erinnerung, dass auch Draco nur ein Opfer seines Vaters und des Dunklen Lords war.   
„Gut. Um acht“, sagte er schnell und legte dann auf, eher er sich noch auf ein merkwürdiges Gespräch einließ. Er wollte Malfoy von Angesicht von Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Denn nur dann würde er wissen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte, über was auch immer. Welches lächerliche Problem konnte ein verwöhnter Bengel wie Malfoy schon haben?! Seinem Vater und ihm war er sowieso gewachsen.

Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry unwohl, als er ins Schlossgebäude ging, um Hermione zu suchen.  
Sein Gesicht war erhitzt und als er Hermione von weitem sah, gestand er sich ein, dass er sich fürchtete Draco Malfoy zu treffen. Denn nun waren sie keine Feinde mehr. Sie standen nicht mehr auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, waren niemanden verpflichtet und waren nur Draco und Harry.  
Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdenklich ging Harry ins Schlossgebäude, in die Bibliothek, wo Hermione mit Irma Pince die Bücher aus- und neu- und umsortieren wollte. Hermione saß an einem Tisch und ein groß gewachsener junger, schlanker Mann, höchstens Anfang Dreißig, brachte ihr gerade einen neuen Stapel Bücher. Harry runzelte die Stirn, weil er im ersten Moment glaubte, dass ihm an dem Mann irgendwas bekannt vorkam. Voldemort hatte bei allen Spuren hinterlassen. Er selbst war um einiges misstrauischer seiner Umgebung und den Menschen gegenüber geworden, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass die Atmosphäre in der Bibliothek nicht zu düsteren Gedanken anregte. Der Tag war sonnig und die Sonnenstrahlen offenbarten den Tanz der Staubpartikel, wenn er genau hinsah. Hermione lachte gerade hell und Harry ging endlich näher.

„Oh, Harry. Habe ich dir schon den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorgestellt? Das ist Professor Emmet Eff Rursus.“  
Emmet, der mindestens einen Kopf größer als er selbst war, drehte sich zu Harry und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Die schlanke Hand war kühl, hatte aber einen festen Griff, der vertrauensvoll und selbstsicher wirkte. Rursus hatte dunkle, kurze Haare, die einen perfekten Schnitt aufwiesen. Auf dem Oberkopf waren sie länger, waren aber streng an der rechten Seite gescheitelt und nach hinten gelegt. Die schwarzen Haare glänzten fast schon unnatürlich in der Mittagssonne, die durch das Fenster fiel. Sein Gesicht war nicht im üblichen Sinne hübsch. Es war ein wenig zu lang, seine dunklen Augenbrauen waren zu buschig und dominierten seinen kompletten Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Nase war ein wenig zu breit und unförmig. Seine Augen hatten eine unbestimmbare Farbe zwischen Grün, Braun und Blau, doch seine dunklen Wimpern waren lang wie bei einem Mädchen. Seine Lippen waren schmal und lächelten Harry nun freundlich an, wobei sich in seiner rechten Wange ein tiefes Grübchen abzeichnete.   
„Hallo, schön, dich zu treffen, Harry Potter“, sagte er mit angenehm tiefer Stimme, die einen minimalen Akzent aufwies. Harry wartete auf die übliche Floskel, die besagte, dass er eine Legende sei und blablabla. Dabei hatte er doch nichts weiter getan, als das, was er tun musste. Und zufällig hatte er dabei überlebt.  
Aber es kam nichts. Rursus lächelte nur dezent höflich und wandte sich dann an Hermione.  
„Willst du die kompletten Bücher aus dem Regal RS 345?“  
„Ja, bitte, Emmet!“ Harry hob erstaunt die Brauen, denn die beiden wirkten doch recht vertraulich miteinander. Emmet verließ sie und Harry sah seinem geschmeidigen Gang nach. Er wirkte wie ein schwarzer Panther, dachte er verdrießlich.  
„Emmet? Du scheinst ihn ja schon gut zu kennen?“ Er setzte sich seiner Freundin gegenüber und betrachtete sie intensiv. Hermione errötete ein wenig, kicherte dann jedoch.  
„Nein, eigentlich kenne ich ihn erst seit ein paar Tagen. Er kommt aus Amerika, wurde dort an der Ilvermorny ausgebildet und wollte unbedingt mal nach England. Hier ist er nun und er ist richtig gut!“ Wenn Hermione beeindruckt war, war das nicht von geringer Bedeutung.  
„Und deine Begeisterung liegt nicht zufällig daran, dass er gut aussieht?“, fragte er erheitert nach.  
„Ach, sieht er das? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Du weißt doch, dass Ron und ich ein Paar sind, oder?“ Hermione war ein wenig rot geworden und suchte ganz geschäftig das nächste Buch nach der Registriernummer ab. Harry beobachtete sie schmunzelnd, gab aber so lange keine Antwort, bis sie genervt hoch sah.  
„Okay, was? Hilfst du mir jetzt oder was? Wie geht es überhaupt Ginny? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört!“ Hermione wechselte strategisch das Thema, was Harry eindeutig zeigte, dass er nicht so ganz danebenlag. Rursus gefiel seiner Freundin ziemlich gut.  
„Ähm, ich …“ Er wollte eben sagen, dass er es auch nicht genau wusste, weil er vor über einer Woche das letzte Mal mit Ginny gesprochen hatte. Das Gespräch war nicht besonders gut verlaufen und sie hatte ihm am Ende Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er sie zu sehr bedrängte. Sie trauerte um ihren Bruder und hatte die Sache mit Voldemort am schlechtesten von all seinen Freunden verkraftet. Allerdings war sie auch die Jüngste von allen.  
„Übrigens, Professor Rursus ist nicht so … einer“, zischte ihm Hermione plötzlich leise über den Tisch zu. Harry sah sich um, ob der Mann gerade zurückkam, doch sie waren allein.  
„So einer?“ Wieder errötete Hermione und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Ich denke … er steht eher auf Männer, was schade ist, wenn du mich fragst …“ Harry musste grinsen.  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Hast du ihn dir angesehen? Kein … normaler Mann legt so viel Wert auf sein Aussehen und seine Kleidung. Gott, wie gut er riecht. Und hast du dir seine Augenbrauen angesehen? Ich glaube, er zupft sie in Form und …“  
Hermione verstummte, denn Emmet kam zurück und legte weitere Bücher auf einen Stapel.  
„Es sind noch eine Menge Bücher im Regal. Willst du wirklich alle, Miss Granger?“ fragte er Hermione freundlich und mit einem eindeutigen warmen Lächeln in der Stimme. Wieder wurde seine Freundin ein bisschen verlegen, sah Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor er Rursus einer genaueren Musterung unterzog. Sie hatte recht, doch ihre Schlussfolgerung war Blödsinn.  
„Ja, bitte“, sagte sie mit hoher Stimme. Rursus ging wieder und Harry sagte:  
„Das ist Quatsch, Hermione. Nur weil Ron so ein Gammel-Typ ist, ist nicht jeder, der einigermaßen auf sein Aussehen achtet gleich … schwul“, flüsterte er leise über den Tisch.  
„Na, du muss es ja wissen, Harry!“  
„Was?“ Irma Pince kam und wollte wissen, wie weit Hermione schon war, während Harry versuchte zu verstehen, was seine Freundin gerade gemeint hatte.  
„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen, ohne, dass wir dauernd unterbrochen werden?“, fragte er, als Irma Pince wieder weg war. Hermione seufzte, folgte ihm dann aber nach draußen. 

 

„Was wolltest du mir da drin gerade sagen?“, fragte er sie im kleinen Innenhof, als sie auf einer Bank saßen. Inzwischen war es in Hogwarts wieder wunderschön. Eigentlich schöner, als vorher, denn der dunkle Schatten, den Voldemort seit Anbeginn über alles gelegt hatte, war verschwunden. Jetzt war es hier hell, warm und magisch schön. So, wie es eigentlich vorgesehen war.  
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht genau. Es war nur so dahin gesagt, Harry. Ehrlich. Aber du sahst so aus, als wolltest du mit mir sprechen. Um was ging es?“ Harry holte mehrmals tief Luft und sagte dann:  
„Draco Malfoy hat mich vorhin angerufen. Er will bei irgendwas meine Hilfe.“  
Hermione schwieg eine Weile und Harry konnte das nur zu gut verstehen.  
„Ich habe gehört, er ist ganz schön abgestürzt. Wundert mich aber nicht allzu sehr und Mitleid habe ich erst recht nicht.“ Ihre Stimme war hart und hatte einen unverzeihlichen Unterton.   
„Er klang auch … seltsam. Ich würde sagen, er war total high oder betrunken …“, erwiderte Harry und verfluchte sein beschissenes Mitleid, was sein Herz dazu brachte, sich in Erinnerung an Dracos Gejammere zu verkrampfen. Als würde er ihm etwas bedeuten.  
„Aber …?“, fragte Hermione dumpf nach. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
„Ich werde heute Abend nach ihm sehen. Er war … auch nur ein Opfer und wir wissen das alle.“  
„Ja“, sagte sie nur ausdruckslos. Damit war Harry nicht zufrieden.  
„Denkst du, er … plant irgendwas?“  
„Bitte? Malfoy? Der kann doch nicht selber denken. Wenn überhaupt, sein schrecklicher Vater. Bestimmt lässt er sich immer noch von ihm benutzen, so rückratslos wie er nun mal ist. Drogen sind sicher die beste Wahl für ihn.“  
„Hermione!“, sagte Harry nun vorwurfsvoll und sie seufzte zur Antwort.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß, dass er für dich nicht das ist, wie für mich, aber ich …“  
„Was soll das bitte heißen?“, fuhr er sie erregt an. Hermione blinzelte ein wenig bestürzt, über seinen cholerischen Ausbruch.  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du vielleicht der einzige von uns allen bist, der ihn besser kennt und einschätzen kann, als irgendwer sonst. Sein Schicksal war mit deinem verbunden und du weißt, dass so etwas nicht rückgängig zu machen ist. Vielleicht bist du sein letzter und einziger echte Freund, Harry.“  
„Ich bin nicht … sein Freund!“ sagte er scharf, doch sie lächelte nur leicht.  
„Doch, bist du, irgendwie. Du hast ihn nicht nach Askaban geschickt, obwohl es in deiner Hand lag. Du bist der Einzige, der sich etwas aus ihm macht, weil du ein gutes Herz hast, Harry. Mitgefühl und Verantwortungsbewusstsein machen dich zu einem guten Menschen. Geh, und sieh nach ihm. Doch ich möchte dich warnen. Nicht vor Draco, der ist ein Idiot und zu blöd irgendwas auszuhecken. Aber sein Vater …“  
„Ich weiß. Ich komme schon klar, keine Sorge.“  
„Ich würde mir doch eher um Lucius Malfoy machen …“, erwiderte Hermione warnend. Harry schwieg und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Irgendwie hatte sie recht. Alle seine Freunde verabscheuten Draco aus gutem Grund, obwohl sie wussten, dass auch er nur dazu gezwungen wurde. Er war der Einzige, der ihm fast schon vergeben hatte. Allerdings hatte er es nie jemanden gesagt, doch das spielte sowieso keine Rolle.  
Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen Malfoy nie wieder zu sehen, als er ihm seine Telefonnummer gegeben hatte. Er dachte, dass Draco endlich aus den Fängen seiner schrecklichen Familie entkommen war und sein eigenes Leben lebte. Offenbar war dem nicht so und diese Erkenntnis deprimierte Harry nun aus einem unerklärlichen Grund.  
„Ich muss wieder rein und dem gutaussehenden aber homosexuellen Rursus helfen“, sagte Hermione aufgeräumt und drückte ihm einen schnellen Schmatz auf die Wange.  
„Du irrst dich bei ihm!“  
„Niemals, Harry!“, rief sie vergnügt über ihre Schulter.  
Harry sah ihr lächelnd nach. Hermione war hier glücklich. Wenn alles wieder so lief, wie es sollte, würde seine beste Freundin hier ihren Abschluss nachholen. Sie bestand darauf und dafür bewunderte er sie wirklich sehr.

 

Draco lag bewegungslos auf seinem Bett. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und Potter müsste in etwa einer Stunde hier sein. Er würde nicht kommen, da war Draco sich sicher. Weil das so war, hatte er die letzten Stunden nichts anderes gemacht, als Dope geraucht. Jetzt war ihm schlecht und er fühlte sich einfach nur todmüde und unfähig für alles. Harry wäre angeekelt über seinen Anblick, würde ihn im besten Fall auslachen und dann gehen, ohne ihm zu helfen. Wenn er denn überhaupt kam. Eher nicht.  
Plötzlich vernahm Draco ein seltsames Geräusch. Seine Eltern waren nicht im Haus. Sie hatten ihm sogar gesagt, wohin sie verreisten, doch er hatte nicht zugehört. Außer ihm, war nur noch Flax, der Hauself im Haus. Er hatte versucht seinen Vater davon abzubringen sich wieder einen Hauself zu halten, nachdem Dobby zu Potter übergelaufen war. Darüber hatte sich Draco damals im ersten Moment kaputt gelacht, bis seinem Vater der Kragen geplatzt war und er ihn 24 Stunden im hauseigenen Kerker ohne Essen und Trinken eingesperrt hatte.  
Flax war ein hässliches, kleines Ding und er lebte in einer winzigen Abstellkammer unter der Treppe, so wie Potter. Auf diese Analogie hatte Lucius mit dem Hinweis auf seinen Vorgänger bestanden.   
Wieder erklang dieses Scharren. Es klang, als wenn man eine schwere Tür über den Steinboden bewegte. Wie gelähmt lag Draco auf seinem Bett. Das Geräusch kam von unten und klang, als wenn die Falltür zur geheimen Artefaktenkammer seines Vaters geöffnet wurde.  
Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn zum Grinsen. Sollte tatsächlich jemand eingebrochen sein und die wertvollen Schwarz-magische Sammlung seines Vaters klauen? Nur zu. Er würde es garantiert nicht verhindern.   
Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, zuckte Draco aber heftig zusammen.  
Gleich darauf betrat Flax den Raum und verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinem unterwürfigen Gehabe, dem Draco noch nie etwas abgewinnen konnte.  
„Komm zur Sache, Flax!“, zischte er den Hauself leise ein.  
„Jemand ist im Haus, mein Herr“, flüsterte Flax mit piepsiger Stimme.  
„Komm rein und schließ die Tür!“, befahl Draco schneidend. Der Elf tat, was er wollte und stand dann wie bestellt und nicht abholt mitten in seinem Zimmer. Die dünnen Kniechen des Elfen zitterten erbärmlich.  
„Sollte der Herr nicht etwas tun?“  
„Erteilst du mir etwa einen indirekten Befehl, Flax?“, knurrte er leise und lauschte auf die dumpfen Geräusche. Ja, jemand war hier und räumte gerade seines Vaters Schatzkammer aus. War das nicht lustig? Er begann zu kichern.  
„Nein, mein Herr. Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass …“  
„Klappe, Flax! Ich muss das genießen!“ Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, welche Schätze sein Vater da unten hortete, doch es war sicher nichts Gutes dabei. Schwarze Magie war niemals gut, so viel hatte er immerhin gelernt. Leider konnte er mit dieser Erkenntnis nichts anfangen, weil seine Eltern ihn weiterhin zwangen und manipulierten. 

 

Die leisen, verstohlenen Geräusche waren noch etwa zehn Minuten lang zu hören, dann wurde es still. Stimmen hatte er nicht vernehmen können. Draco wartete eine weitere halbe Stunde, dann schlich er mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand nach unten. Im Haus war es wieder sehr still. Draußen war es nun schon dunkel und bis auf die minimale, magische Bodenbeleuchtung, war es im Haus finster und kalt.  
Als er um die Ecke in den Salon sah, war der leer. So leer, wie die Schatzkammer seines Vaters. Die Diebe hatten restlos alles mitgenommen. Er begann zu lachen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Erst als Flax ihn immer heftiger an seiner Jacke zupfte, versuchte er nach Luft japsend aufzuhören.  
„Was ist denn, Flax?“  
„Es hat an der Tür geklopft, mein Herr. Soll ich öffnen?“ Draco sah auf die Uhr. Es war Punkt acht Uhr.  
„Nein, das mache ich selbst. Verschwinde in deine Kammer und lass dich nicht blicken! Egal, was du glaubst zu hören“, sagte er und ging zur Tür. Plötzlich war nichts mehr lustig. Sein Herzschlag raste, ihm war ein wenig übel, was er auf das Dope schob und fast hätte er seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, weil seine Hände kalt und gefühllos waren.  
Draco holte tief Luft, strich sich seine blonden Haare aus der Stirn und straffte seinen Körper. Dann riss er die Tür auf.

 

In der Tat stand Harry Potter da und sah ihn wenig freundlich an. Der Zauberer sah aus wie immer, vertraut und auf eine entzückende, unschuldige Weise anziehend, dachte Draco sehnsüchtig.  
„Komm rein“, sagte er höflich und trat zur Seite. Harry kam ins Haus und sah sich unwillig um. Ihm war nur allzu gut anzusehen, was er von diesem Ort hielt. Dabei hatte Draco wirklich darüber nachgedacht sich woanders mit ihm zu treffen, doch das erschien ihm unmöglich. War er hier schon ein Verlierer, war er woanders ein bodenloser Versager. Er kannte sich so gut, um zu wissen, dass er zu schnell die Beherrschung verlor und wenn das passierte, wollte er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sein. Sein Erwachen in der Gosse hatte ihm gereicht.   
Mit seinem Zauberstab sorgte er für ein wenig Licht und das tat er absichtlich, um Potter zu zeigen, dass er trotz seines traurigen Daseins noch in der Lage war Magie zu nutzen.  
Harry sah ihn nun wortlos abwartend an. So viele Worte und Erklärungen hatte sich Draco zurecht gelegt, doch nun fiel ihm nichts mehr davon ein. Er wollte gerade anbieten Tee zu machen, als Harry sprach.  
„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!“ forderte der Dunkelhaarig nachdrücklich.  
„Was? Warum?“ Draco wich zurück. Seine Knie waren ganz weich und sein Puls war jäh so hoch, dass ihm ganz schwindlig war.  
„Gib ihn mir, Malfoy!“  
„Nein, warum?“ Harry kam näher, griff nach seiner Hand und entwand ihm den Stab, ohne, dass er allzu viel Gegenwehr aufbringen konnte. Dann nahm Harry seinen eigenen Stab aus seiner Jackentasche und warf beide Stäbe weit in die Eingangshalle hinein.  
„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das …“  
Viel weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Harrys Faust traf seinen Kiefer. Er taumelte nach hinten, griff sich an sein Gesicht und keuchte überrascht.   
„Bevor wir miteinander sprechen, müssen wir das klären, Malfoy. Keine Magie. Nur du und ich. Los, wehr dich!“ Harrys Stimme war rau. Er hatte seine Brille abgenommen und vorsichtig auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch gelegt. Seine Augen waren nun verengt und er starrte ihn angriffslustig an. Draco, in dessen Blut immer noch genug THC war, begann zu kichern. Er war schon immer begriffsstutzig gewesen, doch das hier war absurd.  
„Ich will mich nicht mit dir prügeln, Potter. Ich brauche deine …“  
Wieder traf ihn ein Schlag. Harrys Faust traf seinen Solar Plexus und er stöhnte auf.  
„Wehr‘ dich, sonst reden wir nicht miteinander!“, zischte Potter ungehalten und schubste ihn, als er sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hatte.  
„Du bist doch nicht ganz dicht!“, keuchte er und stolperte fast über einen Hocker, als ihn Harry wieder schubste. Seine Augen waren dunkel und er sah so wütend aus, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Endlich begriff Draco. Der andere Junge brauchte das, um ihm endgültig vergeben zu können. All die Jahre des Terrors und der Feindschaft liefen auf diesen Augenblick hinaus. Er wollte Harry nicht wehtun, ganz im Gegenteil, doch er war nun mal der Junge, der nie eine Wahl hatte. War das nicht traurig? Mit Tränen in den Augen, die seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit galten, stürmte er auf Harry los. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie nur noch ein Knäul. Keiner schenkte dem Anderen irgendwas und niemand kannte Gnade. Harry war erstaunlich effektiv und treffsicher. Das hätte er ihm nie so zugetraut. Er selbst war geübter, doch eigentlich unmotiviert ihn wirklich zu verletzen. Draco beschränkte sich darauf Harry von allzu bösen Treffern abzuhalten. Leider war er dabei so nachlässig, dass er sein Bein übersah. Draco fiel und knallte mit der Stirn gegen einen kleinen Tisch. Der Schmerz brachte ihn einer Ohnmacht nahe und er brauchte viele Momente, um einfach nur zu atmen. Schließlich spürte er Harrys Hände, die seine Jacke packten. Er zerrte ihn nach oben und funkelte ihn immer noch hasserfüllt an. Aus Harrys Nase lief Blut und sein Shirt war schon voll damit. Auch aus Dracos Stirnwunde rann nun Blut. Er spürte es warm und feucht an seiner Wange. Er hatte keine Lust mehr und würde sich einfach nicht mehr wehren, beschloss er.  
Beide atmeten schwer und Harrys Gesicht war nah an seinem. So nah, dass er ihn hätte küssen können, dachte Draco hoffnungslos.

 

Harry versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh, denn der Blonde hatte seine Nase heftig getroffen. Sie war wohl mal wieder gebrochen, doch das war es wert gewesen. Wie sonst sollte er ihm jemals endgültig vergeben? Draco war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er roch seine betörende Mischung aus einem exklusiven Parfum, seinem Schweiß und Marihuana. Dracos Atem ging ebenso schwer wie seiner und außer ihrem Gekeuche, war nichts zu hören. Ganz plötzlich fühlte sich Harry unendlich schwach. Er starrte ein wenig abwesend auf das Blut welches Draco über die rechte Wange lief und dann am Kiefer nach unten auf seine Hand tropfte, mit der er immer noch verkrampft den Anderen an der Jacke festhielt, um ihn vielleicht doch noch ein letztes Mal heftig von sich wegzuschubsen. Als Draco seine Arme langsam und vorsichtig um seine Schultern legte, begriff Harry die Bedeutung dieser Geste nicht gleich. Unwillkürlich erwiderte er sie, indem er sich nun doch an ihn lehnte. Dracos Herz schlug schnell und hart. Seines vermutlich ebenso.   
Er vergab Draco endgültig und der blonde Junge offenbarte ihm seine Erleichterung darüber.   
Ehe Harrys Gedanken ins Seltsame abdrifteten, löste er sich sanft von Draco. Er holte die Zauberstäbe, gab Draco seinen zurück und sagte:  
„Gut, jetzt lass uns reden.“


	3. Chapter 3

Draco führte Harry in sein Zimmer. Es war der einzige Raum, der in diesem entweihten Haus noch am ehesten für beide zu ertragen war.  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er unsicher, als Harry auf sein Bett zusteuerte und sich fallen ließ. Dabei gab er einen einzigen Schmerzlaut von sich.  
„Worum geht es?“ Harry kam lieber gleich zur Sache, ehe sein Kopf explodierte.  
„Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass kurz vor dir jemand hier war, der wirklich die Schatzkammer meines Vaters ausgeraubt hat. Ist das nicht ein witziger Zufall?“ Harry setzte sich auf und sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Ehrlich? Wer?“  
„Interessiert mich nicht. Von mir aus, kann er den ganzen Kram verticken und sich eine Insel davon kaufen.“  
„Er?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ob er, sie oder es. Ich habe nicht nachgesehen, denn in dieser Kammer befanden sich nur unsägliche, Schwarz-magische Artefakte und vielleicht wird es dich überraschen, doch ich habe genug davon.“ Schweigend aber aufmerksam sah Harry ihn an. Sein Nasenbluten hatte aufgehört, die Kopfschmerzen nicht.  
„Hat dein Vater eine Inventarlist?“  
„Natürlich. Aber …“  
„Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier, schon klar. Weshalb wolltest du meine Hilfe, Draco?“ Harry klang nicht unbedingt begeistert, doch auch nicht abweisend.   
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Bis eben sahst du noch gut aus. Besser als früher. Nicht mehr ganz so bleich und dünn, doch ich habe gehört, dass du gern feierst und …“  
„Das ist vorbei!“, fuhr Draco ihm dazwischen, doch der Andere sprach unbeirrt weiter.  
„Und auch zu Drogen aller Art nicht nein sagst.“  
„Mag sein. Was soll ich sonst machen?“  
„Arbeiten gehen? Deinen Abschluss nachholen?“  
„Sie lassen mich nicht.“  
„Sperren sie dich hier ein?“ Harry klang nun doch ein wenig gereizt.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht ans Bett gefesselt, wie du siehst. Aber mein Vater hat mir verboten irgendeiner primitiven Arbeit nachzugehen und er will auch nicht, dass ich meinen Abschluss nachhole. Er will mit Hogwarts nichts mehr zu tun haben. Außerdem will er, dass ich …“ Es fiel Draco immer schwerer zu sprechen. Das, was er eigentlich hätte Goyle gegenüber äußern wollen, teilte er nun Potter mit. Harry, der weder Feind noch Freund war und doch der Einzige, der zu ihm gekommen war. Wieder stiegen lästige Tränen in ihm nach oben. Verzweifelt blickte er aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Park. Plötzlich konnte er Harrys Mitgefühl und seine Anwesenheit kaum ertragen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet ihn ihm Hilfe zu bitten?  
„Draco?“, forderte der Dunkelhaarige ihn leise zum Weitersprechen auf. Draco schluckte und sah ihn an. Potter wirkte bleich und doch war etwas in seinem Gesicht, was ihn ein wenig beruhigt. Etwas, was ihm sagte, dass Harry ein guter Mensch war und man ihm vertrauen konnte.  
„Mein Vater will, dass ich heirate. Er hat mir drei Frauen zur Auswahl gestellt. Eine davon muss ich ehelichen und dann unverzüglich anfangen mit ihr Kinder zu produzieren, bis ein Junge dabei ist, der den Ansprüchen meines Vaters gerecht wird.“  
Er flüsterte nur noch, denn unverzüglich wurde sein ganzes Wesen von Scham nur so überschwemmt.  
Harry sah ihn wortlos und nachdenklich an.  
„Und du willst das nicht, weil …?“

 

Wieder krampfte sich Harrys Herz vor Mitleid zusammen. Keine Eltern zu haben, war fast besser als Dracos Eltern zu haben. Andererseits war Draco alt genug, um endlich für seine eigenen Interessen einzustehen. Nichtsdestotrotz sah Harry diese weiche Nachgiebigkeit in seinem Wesen, die den Blonden so anfällig für Manipulation machte.   
„Komm her …“ befahl er leise, als Draco nicht antwortete.  
Nach einem Augenblick kam er wirklich zu seinem Bett und ließ sich von ihm runter ziehen.  
„Weshalb kannst du nicht deine Meinung vertreten und sagen, dass du das nicht willst?“  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Mein Vater wird mich töten, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt, deshalb. Andererseits wäre es vielleicht das Beste, was mir passieren könnte. Du hast recht, ich sag es ihm. Wenn sie von ihrer Reise zurück kommen, sage ich ihm, dass ich mit Frauen nichts anfangen kann.“  
Draco klang störrisch und auf die Art übertrieben entschlossen, die Harry zeigte, dass er einfach nur hilflos war. Ja, er hatte es immer geahnt. Ob gewusst oder gespürt, war im Endeeffekt egal. Dass es Draco nun ihm gegenüber zugab, war eine andere Sache. Eine Sache, die Harry unvermutet Herzklopfen bescherte.  
„Vielleicht irrst du dich? Vielleicht kann dein Vater damit leben, dass du Männer lieber magst?“  
Draco lachte verächtlich.  
„Du kennst ihn doch. Glaubst du das wirklich? Wenn du mir Mut machen willst, oder mich beruhigen willst, Potter, dann stellst du das falsch an. Wenn ich meinem Vater das sage, wird er mich unverzüglich töten oder für den Rest meines erbärmlichen Lebens in den hauseigenen Kerker sperren.“  
„Selbstmitleid hat noch nie geholfen. Gut, denken wir praktisch. Zieh einfach aus und versuche dein eigenes Leben zu leben. Du wirst sehen, was geschieht.“  
„Wie soll das gehen? Ich habe keine Job, kein Geld, keine Freunde, nichts. Oder meinst du, ich wäre vielleicht ein guter Dealer?“  
Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Ja, denke schon. Du siehst gut aus, das zieht immer …“, versuchte er das bizarre Gespräch ein wenig abzumildern. Dracos hübsches Gesicht war viel zu düster und seine schönen Augen waren so erschreckend leer. Jetzt wurde der Blonde allerdings rot und senkte den Blick. Er musste dringend besser über das nachdenken, was er sagte, rief sich Harry zur Ordnung. Der andere Junge wirkte gerade sehr verletzlich und schwach wie ein kranker Welpe.  
„Im Ernst. Tue es einfach und sieh, was geschieht“, sagte Harry fest. Er selbst hatte eine kleine Wohnung im Osten Londons und arbeitete sich gerade im Zaubereiministerium ein, um dort irgendwann mal eine Laufbahn als Auror anzustreben.   
„Ich kann nicht …“, flüsterte Draco mutlos, „Ich bin zu allem zu unfähig und schwach. Vermutlich kann ich nicht mal Zeitungen austragen oder Burger wenden.“  
„Ach Blödsinn, das kann jeder …“ Vorsichtig berührte er Draco am Arm, weil er das Gefühl hatte er hörte ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zu.   
„Vielleicht gehst du jetzt besser wieder“, murmelte der Blonde rau. Sein Ton war wieder hitziger und unheilvoll. Harry sah zu Dracos Zauberstab, der weit weg, auf einem Sideboard lag. Sein eigener steckte in der Innentasche seiner Jacke, die vor dem Bett lag.  
„Weshalb?“ fragte er provokant, denn irgendwas hatte dazu geführt, dass die Stimmung kippte. Harry spürte Aufregung, die ihn vor Gefahr warnen wollte, gleichzeitig jedoch lag darunter etwas anderes. Etwas Geheimnisvolles, Stimulierendes, dessen Reiz er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

 

Draco stand auf, merkte jedoch, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war die Worte auszusprechen, die er gedacht hatte. Geh, Potter, ehe ich mich vergessen und dich küsse. Hätte er sagen wollen, doch nun sah er nur zu Harry, der ein wenig planlos wirkte. Er saß noch immer auf seinem Bett im Schneidersitz und wirkte, als wäre er sein Freund, den er hier her eingeladen hatte, um ein paar Tütchen durchzuziehen. Absurd vertraulich und furchteinflößend verführerisch.   
„Weil ich … gedacht habe, du kannst mir einen sinnvollen Rat geben. Doch das kannst du offenbar nicht … ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten und belästigen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dieses Haus hasst!“ Potter verengte die Augen und schwieg.  
„Du hast nur Angst, Malfoy“, stellte der Dunkelhaarige dann zielsicher fest. Ja, er hatte Angst. Angst zu versagen, Angst vor seinen Eltern, Angst vor einem anderen Leben, Angst vor Harry und Angst ihn zu küssen. Diese Erkenntnis war keineswegs neu und doch machte sie ihn wieder so zornig, dass er zum Bett stürzte, Harry an den Schultern packte und nach hinten drückte. Draco hielt ihn aufs Bett gedrückt, funkelte ihn aufgebracht an und fauchte:  
„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe Angst. Das hatte ich immer …“

 

Sein warmer, schneller Atem streifte Harrys Gesicht und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie waren sich ganz nahe. Der Andere lag auf ihm und Harry versuchte herauszufinden, warum dessen Gewicht in ihm dieses Prickeln hervor rief. Sein Blut begann leise und süß zu singen. War es das, was ihn seit jeher zu diesem schrecklichen Kerl hingezogen hatte? Draco, der mit Frauen nichts anzufangen wusste? Draco, dessen Augen plötzlich nicht mehr leblos und leer waren, sondern eine erschreckende Tiefe aufwiesen, die ihn einzusaugen schien.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, küsste er ihn. Draco zuckte zurück, riss die Augen auf und sah ihn erschüttert an. Harry leckte über seine Lippen, auf denen noch der Blutgeschmack seiner Nasenverletzung war. Allerdings sah der Andere auch nicht viel besser aus. Wie zu erwarten war, sagte Malfoy nichts, wirkte nur ziemlich perplex. Hätte er Harry in diesem Moment losgelassen, wäre alles nicht geschehen, was anschließend geschah.  
Aber Draco konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Nach dem ersten Schreck, war er es, der Harrys Lippen berührte. Diese so unverhoffte Berührung war das Schönste, was er je erlebt hatte. Er schmeckte Harrys Blut und merkte doch, dass dessen Lippen ganz weich und nachgiebig waren. Harry küsste ihn zurück und das zog ihn immer weiter in den Strudel seine Leidenschaft, die er so lange verstecken musste. Seine Küsse wurden intensiver. Wie in einem Traum taumelte er immer tiefer in diese unwirklich erscheinende Situation. Er lag zwischen Harrys Schenkel, spürte dessen Glied an seinem eigenen Unterleib. Es war hart geworden, so wie seins auch. Mit einem lustvollen Keuchen drang seine Zunge weiter in Harrys warmen Mund ein. Dessen Hände hatten sich unter sein Hemd geschoben. Ständig liefen ihm nun erregende Schauer über den Körper, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachten. Draco war wie benommen und als er für einen Augenblick seine Selbstbeherrschung zu fassen bekam, löste er sich ein bisschen, um den Dunkelhaarigen anzusehen. Niemals hätte er sich getraut darüber nachzudenken ihn so in seinen Armen zu halten. Aber da lag er. Harrys Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine Lippen glänzten feucht und das Blut an seiner Oberlippe war ein wenig verschmiert. Nie sah Potter reizvoller aus. Draco schluckte hart und trotzdem hatte das Verlangen ihn fest im Griff. Wenn er gerade auf einem fiesen Trip war, dann, dem besten aller Zeiten.  
„Mach weiter … ich will es!“ sagte Potter nun leise mit heiserer Stimme. War das noch der Harry Potter von früher? Was war mit Ginny? Draco wagte nicht zu fragen.  
„Ich will dich … so sehr …“, keuchte Draco haltlos an seinen Hals, während er versuchte seine Hose irgendwie auszuziehen. Im war nach Weinen zumute, gleichzeitig brannte seine Lust wie ein heißes Feuer in seinem Kopf. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete durch den Mund, als er seinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckte. Dabei sah er so unfassbar genießend und leidenschaftlich hingebungsvoll aus, dass Draco fassungslos aufstöhnte. Er kniete sich, um sein Hemd auszuziehen, wenn er schon seine Hose nicht runter bekam. Aber Harry setzte sich sofort hin und drückte sein Gesicht an seinen nackten Bauch. Vor Ergriffenheit stockte Draco der Atem. Die Hände des Dunkelhaarigen lagen an seinen Hüften und schoben sich nun nach hinten, während Harry das Gesicht gegen seinen Bauch drückte und leise seufzte. War das hier real? Er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher. Hin und wieder nahm er härteres Zeug als Dope oder Pillen aller Art. Manchmal landete sein Verstand dabei in Welten, aus denen er eigentlich nicht mehr zurück kommen wollte. Harry gehörte zu so einer skurrilen Welt. Dessen eine Hand, berührte nun seine Erektion, die unter dieser unverhofften Berührung zu zucken begann. Nein, das konnte nicht real sein. Schockiert sah Draco auf Harry, der sein Gesicht immer noch an seinen Bauch drückte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als schämte er sich für das, was er tat, doch seine Hand rieb unnachgiebig über seinen harten Penis.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage … aber schlaf mit mir, Draco!“ flüsterte er leise, ohne den Blick zu heben. Draco war schwindlig vor Lust und vor Schreck.   
„Was?“  
„Nur, wenn du es auch willst.“ Endlich sah Harry ihn an und der Blick in seine schönen Augen, die ganz dunkel waren, brachte ihn endlich zur Besinnung. Er riss sich los, fiel dabei fast rückwärts vom Bett, weil seine Hose dann doch endlich nach unten rutschte. Aber er fing sich, zog sie hoch und floh zum Fenster.  
„Ich … kann das nicht“, keuchte er ganz durcheinander. Vielleicht hätte er Harry sagen sollen, dass er das noch nie getan hatte. Aber hätte es eine Rolle gespielt? Hatte er jemals eine Wahl? Draco schloss seine Augen, legte seine schmerzende Stirn und seine Hände gegen die kühlende Fensterscheibe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

 

Harry, halb erleichtert, halb frustriert, ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf Dracos Bett fallen. Sein Glied war unerträglich hart und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst berührt, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Am liebsten hätte er gesagt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie das passieren konnte, doch das wäre ein Lüge gewesen. Er ahnte schon lang, dass er sich leider auf diese Weise zu Malfoy hingezogen fühlte. Wenn er mal Zeit hatte um über etwas anderes als Voldemort nachzudenken, kam er immer wieder zu dem bedenklichen Schluss, dass er etwas in Malfoy sah, was ihn anzog. Kein anderer Junge oder Mann löst in ihm diese unerklärliche Sehnsucht aus. Als er heute hierher kam, war er davon ausgegangen, dass dieses rätselhafte Phänomen nun Vergangenheit war, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Draco, in seiner anfälligen Zerbrechlichkeit war anziehender als jemals zuvor, weil er es nicht mehr versteckte. In gewisser Weise war Malfoy ehrlicher als er selbst, denn er hatte es geschafft ihm zu sagen, dass er homosexuell war. Nur er selbst schwieg weiterhin über seine heimliche Schwärmerei für den Blonden, denn Harry Potter konnte nicht in einen Draco Malfoy verliebt sein. Schließlich war er mit Ginny zusammen. Irgendwie zumindest. Oder besser gesagt, irgendwann mal wieder. Hoffentlich.  
Dracos Kuss hatte ihm dann allerdings endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Schon vorher war er aufgeputscht, durch diese Prügelei, den Ort und allein Dracos Anblick. Er sah immer noch viel zu gut aus und seine eigenen hochschwappenden Gefühle hatten Harry ganz durcheinander gebracht. Er hätte niemals herkommen dürfen.  
Aber nun war er hier und er war anständig genug, jetzt nicht einfach zu gehen, nur weil er überfordert war, von dem, was gerade fast passiert wäre. Es reichte, wenn Draco völlig neben sich stand. Er bot ein erbärmliches Bild, sah Harry. Sein schlanker Körper bebte leicht und Harry vermutete, dass er still weinte.  
„Hör zu, Draco …“ Erstaunt hört er die Wärme in seiner Stimme. Draco drehte sich allerdings nicht zu ihm um, während er aufstand.  
„Wenn du es wirklich willst, werde ich mir ernsthaft Gedanken über dein Problem machen. Willst du das?“ Harry war aufgestanden und zog sich die Jacke an. Wenn er jetzt hier bliebe, geschah womöglich doch noch das, was Draco begonnen hatte und er sich wünschte.  
Endlich drehte der blonde Junge sich um. Warum waren traurige, gebrochene Menschen immer schöner als glückliche, dachte Harry ganz verstört und merkte wieder dieses schmerzhafte Krampften seines Herzes. Draco hatte nicht geweint, doch seine Augen glänzten verdächtig feucht. Er nickte nur.  
Auch Harry nickte nur einmal kurz und ging dann. Draco brachte ihn nicht zur Tür.

 

Nur wenig später rief Harry Ron an, damit sie sich trafen und zusammen um die Häuser zogen. Das kam leider viel zu selten vor und er brauchte ganz dringend Ablenkung. Morgen müsste er mit Hermione sprechen. Eigentlich war es ihm peinlich, dass sein erster Gedanke seiner klugen Freundin galt, doch so war es nun mal. Hermione wusste immer Rat. Als er an Hermione dachte, dachte er unweigerlich an diesen auffällig attraktiven Emmet Eff Rursus und verglich ihn mit Malfoy. Eigentlich war dieses Rursus angenehm und höflich gewesen und doch irritierte Harry die eine Tatsache. Er war der zukünftige Lehrer für Zaubertränke. So wie Severus Snape in den ersten Jahren auch. Snape, der sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, wie kaum ein Zweiter. Bis der Dunkle Lord kam.

 

Draco hingegen stand völlig neben sich. Als Harry weg war, musste er sich einem kurzen aber heftigen Weinkrampf ergeben. Danach kümmerte er sich um seine Kopfwunde, trank dabei mehrere Gläser vom teuersten Whisky, den sein Vater im Haus hatte. Lucius würde sowie ausrasten, wenn er merkte, was geschehen war. Vielleicht sollte er den Moment gleich nutzen und seinen Tod einfordern, indem er seinem Vater gestand, dass er schon immer in Harry Potter verliebt gewesen war. Wenn schon, denn schon, dachte Draco zynisch und warf noch ein paar Beruhigungspillen hinterher. Als er sich in sein Bett legte und noch darüber nachdachte, dass er seinem überdrehten Körper Erleichterung verschaffen musste, katapultierte ihn die Mischung aus Medikamenten, Rest-Dope und Alkohol schon in eine Welt, in der er viele Stunden verbrachte.


	4. Chapter 4

„Malfoy war ziemlich seltsam drauf!“ Harry stand neben Hermione, die gerade frisch etikettierte Bücher zurück ins Regal stellte. Rursus war nicht in Sicht und Harry wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, solange er mit seiner Freundin allein war.  
„Gefährlich?“  
„Nein, das nicht. Eher unglücklich und hoffnungslos. Ich hatte eher … Mitleid.“  
„Ach, Harry … erinnere dich bitte daran, was er getan hat und tun wollte, dann kommst du schnell drüber hinweg.“ Er gab ihr besser keine Antwort, denn er hatte Hermione nicht erzählt, dass er Draco vergeben hatte. Auch nicht, dass sie sich geküsst hatten.  
„Außerdem ist es erbärmlich, dass du seine letzte Option bist. Was gedenkst du zu tun? Willst du ihm einen Job als Putzkraft vermitteln? Nicht, dass ich glaube, dass er das besonders gut kann, wie alles andere vermutlich auch nicht, doch nachdem was du mir erzählt hast, kann er gar nichts, will er nichts und darf sowieso nicht aus dem Haus. Und wenn, dann wohl nur um frische Drogen zu kaufen. Hörst du wie komisch das klingt?“ Hermione lächelte hinweisend, doch er konnte ihr Lächeln nicht erwidern. Sie hatte ihn nicht erlebt und ja, sie hatte nicht diese besorgniserregenden Gefühle für ihn, wie er.   
„Ja, warum nicht? Ich besorge ihm einen Job und wenn er nichts draus macht, kann ich mir nichts vorwerfen.“  
„Ah ja, da kommen wir der Sache schon näher. Du willst ihm helfen, um dein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Aber du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen einem Malfoy gegenüber haben, Harry. Überhaupt nicht. Sie standen auf er falschen Seite und am Ende haben sie sich durchgeschummelt, das wissen wir doch.“  
„Draco hatte doch nie eine Wahl. Er war nicht so … so … du weißt schon …“ Sie hielt inne die Bücher in die Regale zu stellen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Seit wann denn das? Habt ihr gestern zusammen Drogen genommen?“ Seine Freundin versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen.  
„Er hat mir keine angeboten. Also nein. Ich will damit nur sagen …“  
„Dass Draco in Wahrheit unschuldig ist? Vergiss es! Sorry, auf diese absurde Diskussion lasse ich mich nicht ein.“ Harry seufzte entnervt. 

Er hätte mit Ron sprechen sollen. Die Antworten seines Freundes hätte nicht abweisender sein können. Doch bevor er gestern mit Ron durch die Pubs gezogen war und dabei mehr getrunken hatte, als gut war, hatten sie nur über Ginny gesprochen.  
Sie braucht noch Zeit, hatte Ron gesagt und ihm erzählt, dass sie den Gemüsegarten hinter dem Haus neu angelegt und erweitert hatte. Ja, sie trauerte noch und Molly befürchtete, dass ihre junge Psyche unter allem gelitten hat. Sie sorgten sich, doch sie alle kümmerten sich gut um die jüngste Weasley. Harry glaubte Ron jedes Wort und es tat ihm weh das zu hören.   
Aber sie liebt dich noch, hatte Ron gesagt. Harry, der sagen wollte, dass er sie auch noch liebte und warten würde, bis sie wieder stabil war, brachte kein Wort hervor, denn plötzlich musste er zwanghaft an Draco denken. Daran wie traurig und hilflos er gewesen war. Daran, wie gern er ihm geholfen hätte. Aber auch daran, wie sich sein Körper auf seinem und seine warme Zunge in seinem Mund angefühlt hatte. Dabei bekam er einen Steifen und bestellte leicht hysterisch einen doppelten Whisky, der ihm dann den Rest gab. 

Aus einer Eingebung heraus, erzählte Harry Hermione dann von dem Einbruch bei Malfoys.  
Ihre braunen Augen musterten ihn neugierig.  
„Es wurden alle Schwarz-magischen Artefakte gestohlen? Welche?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber Draco sagte, sein Vater hat eine Inventarliste.“  
„Besorge sie dir.“  
„Weshalb? Kommt dir daran … etwas seltsam vor?“ Hermione sah nachdenklich schräg an ihm vorbei.  
„Wer weiß. Dazu müsste ich genau wissen, was gestohlen wurde.“ Das hieße also, er müsste weiterhin mit Draco Kontakt haben. Irgendwie erleichterte es Harry, dass nun das Schicksal für ihn entschied.  
„In Ordnung. Ich besorge sie dir. Denkst du, Draco wäre besser als Zeitungsausträger oder als Müllmann?“ Irritiert blinzelte sie und lachte dann.  
„Du meinst das wirklich ernst oder? Weshalb, Harry? Ist es dein gutes Herz, was dich dazu drängt?“ Weil Hermione wirklich neugierig war, sagt er leise:  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht verbindet mich aber auch etwas mit ihm, an dem wir beide keine Schuld tragen.“  
„Du meinst, wegen … Voldemort?“ Er nickte nur und sie seufze zustimmend.  
„Ich habe eine Idee. Du sagst, sein Vater will mit Hogwarts nichts zu tun haben, richtig?“ Harry nickte.  
„Und du denkst, Draco ist gewillt sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, entkommt aber nicht so ohne weiteres der Macht seines Vaters?“ Er nickte wieder.  
„Dann schicke ihn her. Hier her, nach Hogwarts. Bald beginnt nach langer Pause das erste Schuljahr und in der Küche werden tatsächlich noch Hilfskräfte gesucht. Wenn er sich nicht zu dämlich anstellt, könnte ich vielleicht … aber ich verspreche es nicht, hörst du?! … versuchen Professor Rursus überreden, dass er dringend eine Hilfskraft benötigt.“ Harry riss verwundert die Augen auf. Hermione hatte nach wie vor die besten Ideen.  
„Das klingt … Wahnsinn!“, stammelte er überwältigt. Sie lächelte gönnerhaft.  
„Aber, du kannst ihn doch gar nicht leiden und …“  
„Kann ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe mit ihm ja nichts zu tun und ich tue es nur für dich, Harry! Weil ich sehen kann, dass es dir wichtig ist. Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann, so bin ich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy, der nicht unter dem übermächtigen Einfluss seines Vaters oder des Dunklen Lords steht, harmlos und schwach ist.“  
„Er … ist nicht schwach, Hermione“, entgegnete Harry ziemlich unüberlegt.   
„Ach?“ Jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. Während er sich abwandte, sah er Professor Rursus auf sie zukommen. Er war die Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Vielleicht hätte Hermione noch ein oder zwei Fragen gebraucht und er hätte ihr gestanden, dass Malfoy schon immer heimlich sein Schwarm gewesen war. Und vielleicht hätte er gesagt, was letzte Nacht fast geschehen war. Er hätte gebeichtet, dass er sich mit Ron hatte volllaufen lassen, nur um anschließend, als er allein war, zu masturbieren, weil er einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam, wie Draco sich angefühlt und geschmeckt hatte. 

 

„Oh hallo, Mister Potter. Eine Freude sie wiederzusehen“, sagte Emmet und gab ihm die Hand. Hätten seine Worte schleimig oder anmaßend geklungen, hätte Harry knapp Hallo gesagt und wäre gegangen. Doch seine Worte klangen wie ein leichter Windhauch, seine Mundwinkel zuckten spielerisch und seine rechte, ausdrucksstarke Augenbraue hob sich kurz amüsiert an. Ja, Hermione hatte recht. Der Kerl machte echt etwas her. Das musste selbst Harry, der sonst nichts für Typen übrig hatte – Draco ausgenommen – zugeben.   
„Wer hat Lust auf einen Tee? Ich habe im Büro meines …Vorgängers?“ Hermione nickte und sagte: „Professor Snape.“ Rursus nickte dankend und sprach weiter: „Ich habe im Büro von Professor Snape ein nettes Teeservice gefunden und dachte, ich probiere es mal aus. Ist jemand der Testtrinker?“ Er sah zu Harry, der sich außerstande fühlte abzulehnen. Allerdings sagte Hermione geschäftig:  
„Ich muss leider noch das Regal zu Ende bestücken, sonst wird Irma ungehalten. Ich komme dann nach.“ Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, der bleich wurde. Ihre Lippen formten das Worte: „Beweis!“ und er nickte nur dämlich.  
Erst als er Emmet folgte, verstand er, was Hermione wollte. Sie wollte einen Beweis, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung, Rursus würde das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugen, recht hatte.

 

„Setzen sie sich doch, Mister Potter!“, sagte der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke höflich und deutete auf einen der Stühle. War dieser Raum früher düster und beklemmend gewesen, hatte sich das heute geändert Rursus hatte farbenfrohe aber belanglose Landschaftsbilder aufgehängt, hatte sogar Pflanzen in Töpfen auf dem Schreibtisch stehen und trotzdem lag es nicht an der Dekoration, dass es heller im Raum war, sondern an dem Mann selbst. Zwar hatte auch er schwarze Haare wie Severus Snape und wirkte auf den ersten Blick durch seine wuchtigen Augenbrauen bedrohlich, doch sein herzliches Lächeln glich das wieder aus. Trotz allem, war sich Harry nicht so ganz sicher, was er von diesem Mann zu halten hatte.  
Vermutlich hatte er im Moment selbst genug Probleme. Er brauchte nur an Draco zu denken und sein Herz schlug schneller. Wie unter Zwang kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück. Zurück zu Malfoys anrührender Hilflosigkeit, seinen resignierten Blick und seinen Körper, der schwer und verheißungsvoll auf ihm gelegen hatte.  
„Mister Potter?“  
„Wie bitte? Was hatten sie gesagt?“  
„Sahne? Zucker?“  
„Äh, nichts davon. Sie sind doch aber kein Amerikaner, oder?“ versuchte sich Harry nun verzweifelt abzulenken.  
„Das kann man so nicht sagen. Engländer bin ich aber auch nicht. Nicht mehr. Mit drei Jahren kam ich, zusammen mit einer Großtante nach New York, wie es das Klischee verlangte. Wir waren wohl auf der Flucht vor irgendwas, doch sie konnte es mir nicht mehr sagen, sondern wurde vorher umgebracht. Das war einen Tag nach meiner Ankunft. Ich erinnere mich zum Glück an nichts davon und weiß alles nur aus Erzählungen. Die damalige Schulleiterin Samantha Windsor fand mich nur, weil meine Großtante unsere Ankunft vorbereitet hatte. Sie nahm mich mit nach Ilvermorny, wo ich seither lebte, lernte und arbeitete. Als ich gehört habe, dass in meiner alten Heimat eine Stelle frei geworden ist, habe ich mich beworben, weil ich neugierig war und hier bin ich.“  
„Windsor?“  
„Genau. Ist das nicht ein wirklich lustiger Zufall?“  
Harry musterte ihn, vermutlich nicht allzu unauffällig, denn Emmet schmunzelte wieder und sagte:  
„Sie glauben mir nicht recht, wie ich sehe, Mister Potter. Das würde ich aber an ihrer Stelle auch nicht, weil es schon eigenartig klingt. Zu viel ist vorgefallen und sie mussten eine Menge durchmachen. Misstrauen ist eine gute Sache. Sie kann Leben retten. Aber …“ Er goss Tee ein und lächelte dabei vor sich hin.  
„Aber die Zeit bereinigt viele Dinge von selbst, nicht wahr?“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Emmet meinte, nickt aber besser mal.  
„Und? Was machen sie, wenn sie nicht gerade die magische Welt retten, Harry?“  
Gut Frage. Alte Mitschüler retten? Staubige Akten im Ministerium nach ungelösten Fällen durchforsten, solange, bis jemand sagte, er dürfte in den Außeneinsatz?  
„Hm, mal dies und das. Ich arbeite im Ministerium für Zauberei …“  
„Ist das nicht … langweilig? Es sei denn, sie sind Auror? Doch nichts für ungut, dafür sind sie doch noch zu jung und unerfahren, oder?“   
Und da war es. Etwas an seinem Tonfall missfiel Harry intuitiv. Leider konnte er es nicht zuordnen oder einschätzen. Vielleicht war er auch nur selbst gerade sehr empfindlich, wegen Ginny und der Sache mit Draco. Das erinnerte ihn an die Forderung seiner Freundin. Hermione wollte einen Beweis, nur wie sollte er den bekommen? Er lächelte und nippte am Tee, der überraschend gut schmeckte.  
„Ich sehe, mein Tee schmeckt? Ich übe noch, müssen sie wissen. Tee scheint in England etwas Heiliges zu sein.“  
„Danke, er schmeckt gut. Ich hoffe nur, er stand nicht bei Professor Snapes alten Sachen?“  
„Nein, ich habe ihn frisch gekauft. Aber was wäre, wenn?“ Er lächelte schelmisch und Harry lächelte schwerfällig zurück.  
„Na ja, er war der Meister der Zaubertränke. Mehr muss ich bestimmt nicht sagen.“  
„Er war also gut, oder? Richtig gut, ja?“  
„Ja. Er starb für eine gute Sache“, erwiderte Harry diplomatisch.  
„Professor Snape war also ein Held? Fein, fein.“ Emmet Eff Rursus wirkte jäh ein wenig gedanklich abwesend und Harry versuchte seine Chance zu nutzen.  
„Und sie? Haben sie eine Frau oder Freundin? Oder gar einen Freund?“ Leider wurde er selbst bei seiner mutigen Frage rot. Rursus hob verdutzt seine Brauen und sah ihn schweigsam an. Harry Potter war nicht mehr Schüler in Hogwarts, also durfte er ihn nicht mehr zurechtweise. Um nicht zu sagen, er selbst hatte ihn zu einem persönlichen Gespräch überredet.  
„Nun … um ehrlich zu sein, lege ich nicht so viel Wert auf diese Seite des Lebens. Tränke und Magie sind mein Lebensinhalt, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine?“ Ja, das hätte Snape auch behauptet und doch war sein einziger und ständiger Antrieb seine Liebe zu einem Mädchen. Harrys eigener Mutter. Aber das könnte Harry natürlich nicht als Argument anführen.   
„Verstehe ich. Es ist ja auch nicht immer ganz einfach, sich zu entscheiden.“   
Der Lehrer legte den Kopf fragend schief, zeigte wieder sein Grübchen und schmunzelte hintergründig. Doch, er war überaus anziehend in seiner geheimnisvollen, doch nicht zu finstere Art, musste Harry eingestehen.  
„Zu entscheiden?“  
„Na ja, zwischen Mann und Frau. Oder beides. Oder nichts davon …“ Erst sah es so aus, als wenn Rursus ihm eine ausführliche Antwort geben wollte, sagte dann aber nur:  
„Ach ja, die Jugend. Vermutlich habe ich diese Art Probleme hinter mir gelassen.“  
Als Hermione klopfte und gleich darauf eintrat, war Harry mehr als erleichtert. Das Gespräch verlief nun um einiges einfacher. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete sich Harry. Eigentlich wollte er zu Malfoy und mit ihm Hermiones Plan bespreche, doch es ging nicht.

 

Umso mehr er über sich und seine Absichten Draco gegenüber nachdachte, umso verwirrender wurde es. Harry bekam Angst vor sich selbst und stellte alles in Frage, was bis dahin klar erschien.  
So geschah es, dass er volle drei Tage brauchte, bis er sich überwinden konnte zu Malfoy zu gehen.  
Ob er tatsächlich in Draco verliebt war, hatte er nicht herausfinden können. Auch nicht, was mit Ginny war. Aber er wusste genau, dass er dem blonden Jungen helfen musste, denn er war die einzige Person, die es konnte. Vielleicht war er von sich selbst zu voreingenommen. Jedoch hatte Draco ihn nun mal um Hilfe gebeten und würde er nein sagen, wäre er nicht Harry Potter.

 

Nachdem Draco in seinem Mix aus Alkohol und Pillen fast den kompletten nächsten Tag hinüber und in einem Zustand zwischen Traum und Wachsein gefangen war, raffte er sich am übernächsten Tag auf. Harry hatte recht. Er selbst musste den Mut finden zu gehen, deshalb schmiss er sein Dope und seine Pillen ins Klo und spülte alles runter. Morgen würden seine Eltern zurückkommen und Draco ging in Gedanken tausend mögliche Gespräche mit seinem Vater durch, die alle unweigerlich damit endeten, dass Lucius seinen Zauberstab gegen den eigenen Sohn erhob und ihn im besten Fall in den Kerker unter dem Anwesen warf.  
Ständig sah Draco auf sein Telefon, doch er hörte nichts von Potter.   
War ja klar, dachte er hoffnungslos am Abend des zweiten Tages. Dabei gab er Harry noch nicht mal die Schuld, sondern sich selbst. Sich und seinem idiotischen, unreifen Verhalten. Vermutlich war Potter froh, dass er fast unbeschadet aus seinem Haus entkommen war. Draco war in einer Art Kreislauf gefangen. Seine düsteren, selbstverachtenden Gedanken zogen ihn runter und da unten musste er unweigerlich das Schlimmste denken. Inzwischen ärgerte er sich sehr, dass er seine Drogen entsorgt hatte, konnte sich aber auch nicht aufraffen, neue zu beschaffen. Trotzdem er nichts getrunken hatte, lag er wie betäubt auf seinem Bett. Er hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen und sich nur flüssig ernährt. Flax wagte noch nicht mal mehr an seine Tür zu klopfen. Manchmal hörte er ihn aber vor seiner Tür winseln wie einen Hund. Vermutlich geisterte durch seinen schrumpeligen Schädel eine Horrorversion davon, dass seine Eltern nach Hause kommen und einen toten Sohn im Bett vorfanden. Natürlich würden sie dem Elf die Schuld geben.  
Am dritten Tag sah Draco endgültig ein, dass Potter ihn hängen ließ. Nein, er war nicht enttäuscht, nur unendlich teilnahmslos. Lange und ausführlich duschte er und zog anschließend seine besten Klamotten an. Ungezählt stopft er sich alles an Bargeld in die Tasche, was er im Haus fand und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Wie eh und je, sah er gut aus. Seine hellen Haare verhießen Freundlichkeit, doch seine düsteren Augen erschreckten ihn selbst ziemlich.   
In ein paar Stunden würden seine Eltern zurückkommen und er floh wie der Feigling, der er immer war. Weder würde er seinem Vater beichten können, dass er auf Jungs stand, speziell auf Harry Potter (schon das allein wäre sein Todesurteil), noch würde sein Vater es lustig finden, dass sein Schätze gestohlen wurden, während er nichtstuend im Bett gelegen hatte.   
Draco verließ das Haus mit einem Plan. Erst würde er die besten Drogen kaufen, die es gab. Dann würde er in seinen Lieblingsclub gehen, ein bisschen Musik hören und sich nebenher so abschießen, dass er einfach dort an Ort und Stelle verrecken würde. Immerhin musste er da die Musik nicht leiser drehen, weil Frau Mama Kopfschmerzen von dem Lärm bekam.   
Er fühlte sich elend und doch verspürte er eine unbekannte Stärke, als er sich in eine der vielen Nebengassen apparierte. Seine letzten Stunden hatten begonnen.  
„Lassen wir es krachen …“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry apparierte zum Landsitz der Malfoys. Ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde, bediente er den wuchtigen Türknauf. Er hörte drinnen zwar eine männliche Stimme, vermutlich Lucius, doch niemand öffnete ihm. Deshalb schlug er den schweren Türring noch zwei Mal fest gegen die Tür und endlich öffnete ihm jemand. Weil er eigentlich einen Dienstboten erwartet hatte, brauchte er einen Moment, als er in das fein geschnittene Gesicht von Dracos Mutter Narcissa sah. Sie verengte die Augen als sie ihn erkannte und Harry registrierte, dass sie ebenso bleich wie Draco war.  
„Was willst du?“ zischte sie ihn leise an. Im Hintergrund hörte Harry ihren Mann undeutlich toben.  
„Ähm … ich …“  
„Verschwinde hier, Potter. Du hörst doch, dass mein Mann wütend ist?“ Automatisch nickte er und versuchte sich zu sammeln.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er ein wenig scheinheilig, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Lucius wegen seiner ausgeräumten Schatzkammer wütete.  
„Geht dich nichts an. Was willst du hier?“  
„Ich bin wegen Draco da. Kann ich ihn sehen?“ Sie verengte erneut die Augen und sah ihn fast schon böse an.  
„Nein, er ist nicht hier.“ Ihre Stimme veränderte sich. Sie wurde weicher und besorgter.  
„Nicht mehr …“  
„Wo … ist er denn?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Als …“ Sie kam ein wenig vor die Tür und lehnte sie ran, als wolle sie ihm gleich ein Geheimnis erzählen und würde nicht wollen, dass ihr Mann überhaupt merkte, dass er hier war. So abwegig war das alles nicht. Harry wich ein wenig zurück, als sie zu ihm flüsterte:  
„Als wir ankamen, war er schon nicht mehr hier. Er hat keine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn, weil …“ Sie horchte, doch Lucius schrie irgendwen an. Irgendwie erleichterte es Harry, dass er nicht Draco anbrüllte, sondern vermutlich einen armen Dienstboten.  
„Draco hat seinen besten Anzug angezogen und das weiße Seidenhemd, was er so hasst.“ Irritiert sah Harry, wie ihre Augen plötzlich in Tränen schwammen.  
„Und?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
„Er hat sich immer geweigert diesen Anzug zu tragen. Er sagte, das würde er nur zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung tun.“ Harry verstand sofort, was sie damit sagen wollte und merkte, wie sich ein böses, mulmiges Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. War er zu spät gekommen? Hatte er zu lange gewartet, weil er mit seinen eigenen Zweifeln zu kämpfen hatte? Dabei stand es doch nie in Frage, dass er Draco helfen wollte. Doch Harry mochte seine eigenen Gründe nicht. Letztlich hatte er es Malfoy jedoch versprochen und würde zu seinem Versprechen stehen.  
„Wo könnte er denn hingegangen sein?“, flüsterte er zurück und hörte, wie schrecklich furchtsam seine Stimme klang. Tränen liefen nun schon über Narcissas Wangen.  
„Ich befürchte, er kauft sich Drogen und … ich weiß nicht. Er geht gern in diesen einen Club … wie hieß er nur …?“ Sie schluchzte auf, riss sich aber gleich wieder zusammen.  
„Ich glaube, er hieß Danger Zone oder so ähnlich.“  
„Gut, ich finde ihn!“, sagte er und apparierte, weil er Lucius kommen hörte. Außerdem wollte er Dracos Mutter keine Versprechen geben, die er vielleicht nicht halten konnte.

 

Sollte er Ron bitten mitzugehen? Ron würde es tun, selbst, wenn er hören würde, dass es um Malfoy ging. Schon lange gab es nicht mehr so einen Moment, in dem sich Harry so vollkommen hilflos gefühlt hatte. War er schuld, dass Draco Dummheiten begehen wollte? Nein, er hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er ihm helfen wollte. Harry apparierte sich in eine kleine Gasse und lief dann zu Fuß zu diesem ominösen Club. Die Türsteher sahen ihn seltsamen an, denn offenbar war er nicht so ganz passend gekleidet, doch dann winkten sie ihn durch.   
Es war laut und dunkel und voller Menschen, und er hasste es. Malfoys blonde Haare würde er hoffentlich schnell sehen und dann … und wenn er nicht hier war? Wenn er schon irgendwo lag und mehr tot als lebendig war? Nicht dran denken, befahl sich Harry und dachte an einen Augenblick lang absichtlich an seinen letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort. Auch da hatte er sich vorher unendlich schwach gefühlt, doch als er kämpfte, war er stark und selbstbewusst. Jetzt drängte er sich durch die Menschenleiber, spürte den Bass der Musik tief in seinem Körper vibrieren und suchte nach dem blonden Haar. Fast wäre er an ihm vorbei gelaufen, denn Draco stand an einer Wand, hatte keine Jacke mehr an (Harry hatte irgendwie nach einem Anzug Ausschau gehalten), hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah ausdruckslos in den Raum. Noch hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt und Harry nutzt die Chance, ihn im schnell wechselnden Licht zu betrachten. Draco wirkte vollkommen nüchtern. Nicht betrunken, nicht high, nur deprimiert.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck brach Harry das Herz. Ja, begriff er, Draco war hier, um Abschied zu nehmen. Seine Augen waren vollkommen leer, bar jeglichen Ausdrucks. Seine Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, ließen ihn verwegener erscheinen, als er war. Einen Moment dachte Harry darüber nach, wie schrecklich es für Draco gewesen war, ständig entgegen seines wahren Charakters zu leben, immer jemand sein müssen, der er doch gar nicht war, nicht mal annähernd. Seine sexuelle Orientierung war da nur ein belangloser Punkt auf der Liste. Nie hatte Harry ihn authentischer gesehen als hier. Hier, wo ihn niemand kannte und er nicht erwarten musste, jemand zu treffen, der ihn kannte. Wenn er jetzt nur einen einzigen Fehler machen würde, würde Draco Malfoy in seinen Händen zerbrechen, wie dessen Zauberstab, der seinen wahren Charakter verriet.   
Langsam lief Harry auf ihn zu. Sein eigener Herzschlag überdröhnte den Bass der Musik. Draco wandte sich ihm zu, als er nah genug war, doch sein Blick blieb abwesend.

 

„Draco?“  
„Verschwinde, du bist sowieso nicht real!“, sagte der Andere ohne irgendeine Betonung. Weder war Aggression, noch Traurigkeit zu hören. Nicht real, so so, dachte Harry ein bisschen entmutigt. Der Blonde hatte seinen Blick wieder abgewandt. Harry zögerte. Er war hier, weil er ihm helfen wollte. Weil, wie er es Hermione gesagt hatte, irgendwas in ihm mit Draco verbunden war. Es war seine Pflicht und trotzdem merkte er gerade, dass es nicht so einfach war. Die Musik war so laut, dass man sich im Grunde nicht unterhalten konnte. Seinen Zauberstab konnte er hier auch nicht benutzen und sich mit Malfoy schon wieder zu prügeln, war keine Option. Vermutlich würde sich Malfoy nicht mal wehren, denn er hatte in jeder Hinsicht aufgegeben. Harry sah, wie seine rechte Hand mit irgendwas in seiner Hosentasche spielte und vermutete erst seinen Zauberstab, doch das stimmte nicht. Draco spielte mit seinem Tod in Form diverser Drogen, begriff er.   
Vorsichtig ging er näher und schob letztlich entschlossen seine Arme um Dracos Körper. Dessen Leib erstarrte, doch der Blonde sagte nichts. Harry wusste genau, dass er ihm mit dieser offensiven Geste Hoffnung machen würde. Eine Hoffnung, die er vielleicht langfristig nicht erfüllen könnte. Doch wollte er ihn retten, musste er alles tun, was notwendig war.   
„Geh weg!“, hörte er schließlich seine dunkle Stimme, die so schmerzerfüllt war. Das tat Harry nicht, legte stattdessen sein Gesicht an seine Schulter. Trotz der lauten Musik, konnte er Dracos Herz schlagen hören oder eher spüren. Das ließ ihn vor Ergriffenheit schlucken. Was war plötzlich mit ihm los? Warum hatte das plötzlich so eine Bedeutung? Warum reagierte er auf Draco, als würde er ihn lieben? Mehr lieben als Ginny? Er war zutiefst verwirrt, wich jedoch nicht zurück. Nach einer langen Weile wurde der andere Körper weicher und Malfoy nahm endlich die Hände aus den Hosentaschen. Behutsam legte er sie um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Nur ein einziges, aber unendlich emotionsgeladenes Seufzen ließ Dracos Körper erzittern.  
Ja, das waren sie. Draco und er. Als sich Harry wieder so einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Schob er die Hand in Dracos Hosentasche.  
„Was tust du da?“, sagte der blonde Junge sofort. Harry nahm schnell die Drogen und schloss seine Faust um die kleinen Tütchen. Der Blonde schob ihn von sich weg und sah ihn merkwürdig an. Immerhin war wieder ein Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Verwirrung.  
„Das brauchst du nicht!“  
„Gib … gib es zurück, Potter!“ Oh, Wut in seinen Augen, dachte Harry erleichtert und trat einen großen Schritt zurück. Noch war das Ende seines Planes nicht erreicht. Dracos Lippen bebten und seine Augenbrauen hatten sich fest zusammengeschoben.  
„Gib es mir zurück!“, knurrte er ihn nun an. Harry grinste kurz, drehte sich um und bewegte sich schnell in Richtung Toiletten. Dabei musste er sich durch Unmengen von Leibern drücken, doch ein Blick über seine Schulter, zeigte ihm, dass Malfoy mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck folgte.  
Harry hatte Glück, denn als er die Toiletten erreichte, kam ihm gerade ein Typ entgegen, doch drinnen war es leer. Er schüttete schnell die kleinen Tütchen in seiner Hand aus. Es waren eine Menge bunter Pillen aber auch Heroin, was er dann in seiner Faust einschloss, als Malfoy durch die Tür gestürmt kam.  
„Gib es mir sofort zurück, Potter!“, schrie er wutentbrannt. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach leise ein: „Colloportus!“, um die Tür und die Fenster magisch zu verriegeln.  
„Du darfst das nicht!“  
„Niemand hat es gemerkt, Draco“, erwiderte er betont ruhig. Es war interessant, dass der Blonde Abstand hielt. Es war, als wollte er seinen sicheren Tod gar nicht zurück haben. Harry ging langsam rückwärts, zielte aber weiterhin mit seinem Stab auf Draco, der seinen vermutlich nicht mal dabei hatte. Wozu auch? Schnell schaute er zur Seite, sah in die offene Toilettenkabine und stürmte hinein. Er warf Malfoys komplette Drogen in die Kloschüssel und hatte den Spüler schon gedrückt, als Draco dann doch heftig gegen ihn prallte. Harrys Kopf knallte gegen die dünne Kabinenwand, doch er fasste seinen Stab fester, hatte die andere Hand an Dracos Handgelenk und apparierte mit ihm zusammen in seine eigene Wohnung, wozu Draco vermutlich „Besenkammer“ sagen würde, so klein war sie.

Beide keuchten auf und Harry schaffte es gerade noch Dracos Schlag auszuweichen. Schnell packte er dessen Handgelenke. Seine Nase schmerzte noch immer leicht und er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere schmerzhafte Prügelei.  
Der Blonde offenbar auch nicht, denn er versuchte keinen weiteren Schlag zu landen.

 

Draco hatte sein komplettes Geld in Drogen umgesetzt. Doch bevor er sie nehmen würde, wollte er noch ein bisschen Musik hören. Sein Verstand war wie betäubt, sein Körper wie gelähmt, als er Potter sah. Obwohl er noch nichts von den Drogen genommen hatte, dachte er sofort an eine Halluzination, denn, dass Potter diesen Ort kannte, war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war es ein letzter Hilferuf seines Geistes, der ihm zum Abschied etwas Nettes vorgaukelte. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur dämlich und oder verlor den Verstand, ohne, dass er Drogen nehmen musste. Würde irgendwie zu ihm und seinem verkorksten Leben passen.  
Als ihn Harry dann umarmte, musste er die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Der heilige Potter war gekommen, um ihn zu suchen. Dafür musste er bei ihm zu Hause gewesen sein. Dafür musste er dort jemanden angetroffen und das Haus wieder lebend verlassen haben. Harry musste also mit seiner Mutter gesprochen haben. Ihm war nicht klar, dass er ihr gegenüber diesen Club erwähnt hatte, doch offenbar war es so. Und offenbar hatte sie ihm sogar entgegen seiner Annahme zugehört.  
Aus dem ersten Schock, wurde eine so tiefgehende Erleichterung, dass er wohl einfach an der Wand nach unten gerutscht wäre, hätte sich Harry nicht gegen ihn gedrückt und damit festgehalten. Dass er ihm nur wenig später seine Drogen stahl, war nicht unbedingt überraschend. Draco war auf seine unbesonnene Art sofort verärgert, doch im Grunde war er darüber nur froh.

 

Jetzt war er hier, in Harrys Wohnung und hatte ihm wohl sein Leben zu verdanken. Mal wieder. Hörte das denn niemals auf?  
„Du schuldest mir eine Menge Kohle, Potter. Du hast gerade einige hundert Pfund in der Toilette runter gespült“, brummte er verstimmt und sah Harrys Mundwinkel zucken. Dann lachte der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Tut mir leid, Draco. Doch alles verlangt Opfer.“  
„Mein Leben nicht.“  
„Sei nicht so dumm. Auch dein Leben.“ Harry war wieder ernst geworden und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Ich mache uns Tee“, legte er dann nachdrücklich fest. Draco stand noch einen Moment in dem winzigen, dunklen Flur und folgte ihm dann in die noch kleinere Küche.  
„Du hättest es nicht getan, oder?“  
„Warum nicht? Denkst du immer noch, ich bin feige?“  
„Nein, nicht feige, Malfoy …“  
„Sondern? Dumm?“ Es könnte ein herrlich giftiges Streitgespräch sein, doch beide sprachen jetzt ganz ruhig miteinander. Jegliche Aggression fehlte den Worten.  
„Eher nicht genug motiviert, Draco. Aber … ich habe etwas für dich. Tut mir leid, dass es länger gedauert hat, doch ich musste erst einmal mit mir selbst klar kommen.“ Die letzten Worte hatte Harry nur geflüstert und er sah ihm auch nicht in die Augen.  
„Verstehe. Du warst erschüttert, dass du wolltest, dass ich mit dir schlafe …“, deckte Draco aus dem Handgelenk Harrys Problem einfach so auf, wofür der Dunkelhaarige Tage gebraucht hatte. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn nun auch reichlich erstaunt an und dann begann Harry sichtlich verlegen in seinen Schränken nach Tassen zu suchen.  
„Ginny und ich …“, begann er undeutlich, mit dem Kopf in einem Schrank steckend, doch Draco unterbrach ihn.  
„Darüber müssen wir nicht sprechen. Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe dankbar, wirklich. Und welchen Vorschlag du auch hast, ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn annehme!“, sagte er laut, deutlich und sehr bestimmt. Es fiel ihm unerwartet leicht und fühlte sich gut an. Harry drehte sich mit geröteten Wangen schmunzelnd zu ihm:  
„Wow, was so eine Lebensrettung bewirken kann …“, kicherte er.  
„Werde nicht dramatisch, Potter! Um was geht es also?“ 

 

Seine schönen graublaue Augen hatten den Glanz der Neugier und Harry musste zu seiner großen Erleichterung mal wieder feststellen, dass er zur richtigen Zeit das Richtige getan hatte. Wäre Draco gestorben, hätte er sich das niemals verzeihen können, denn … er mochte ihn doch irgendwie … dachte er und keuchte erschrocken auf. Draco sprang hoch und packte ihn an den Schultern.  
„Was? Was ist los?“  
„Nichts … nichts. Nur meine Nase … du hast sie mir letztens mal wieder gebrochen“, sagte Harry und wollte einen Schritt nach hinten machen. Leider war die Küche sehr klein und er stand sofort an einem Schrank. Der Blonde kam ihm nicht nach, sah ihn nur nachdenklich an.  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, ich werde …“  
„Nein, lass es so. Das erinnert mich daran …“ Er brach ab, weil er sagen wollte, dass Draco ihm offenbar so viel bedeutete, um sich von ihm die Nase brechen zu lassen.  
„Hm?“ Der Andere kam nun doch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Zögernd strich er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und berührte dabei die blitzförmige Narbe mit dem Daumen.  
„Daran … dass du einen ziemlich guten, rechten Haken hast …“ Harry war atemlos. Er wollte ausweichen, wollte Malfoys Körper entfliehen, der so dicht und reizvoll vor ihm stand. Er wollte seinem intensiven und überhaupt nicht mehr mutlosen Blick entfliehen. Harry wollte seinen warmen und sanften Händen entkommen, die ihm nun über sein Gesicht strichen, als hätten sie es schon längst tun wollen. Und vielleicht war das auch die Wahrheit. Wie wäre es ausgegangen, wenn er damals im ersten Jahr sein Freund geworden wäre? Hätte er Draco von Anfang an zu einem besseren, anständigen und selbstbewussteren Jungen machen können? Vielleicht fühlte sich Harry wirklich ein bisschen schuldig, doch es überwog das Verlangen endlich die Zuneigung des blonden Jungen zu empfangen.  
Dracos Lippen waren weich und behutsam, als er seinen Mund berührte. Natürlich waren sie das, dachte Harry ganz durcheinander. Es konnte nicht anders sein, denn das hier, war Draco Malfoy.  
Er hob seine Arme, die bisher wie nutzlos neben ihm hingen, und wollte ihn von sich wegdrücken. Stattdessen zog er ihn näher. Harrys Verstand rebelliert, erinnerte ihn an Ginny, doch umso intensiver ihn der andere Junge küsste, umso mehr verlor er sich in dessen warmen Mund und seinen behutsamen Händen. Wie hatte es Draco nur ausgehalten, all die Jahre jemand anderes sein zu müssen? Wie konnte er dieser grobe, gemeine Scheißkerl sein?   
„Willst du es immer noch?“ flüsterte ihm Draco plötzlich heiß auf die Lippen.   
„Ja, unbedingt!“, hörte sich Harry sagen. Es war auch er, der Draco in sein winziges Schlafzimmer zerrte, was nur aus einem Bett bestand. Allerdings war er dann zu nichts anderem in der Lage, als sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals zu drücken und seinen Duft einzuatmend. Es war betörend. Harrys Sinne spielten total verrückt. Eine verheerende Mischung aus Furcht und Lust brachte seine Gedanken vollkommen durcheinander. Draco wollte sich lösen, vermutlich weil er seine Unsicherheit nur zu gut spürte. Wenn nicht Malfoy sensibel auf so etwas reagieren konnte, wer sonst?  
Aber Harry krallte seine Hände in sein Hemd und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran.  
„Mach weiter!“  
„Ich … habe das noch nie getan, Harry“, flüsterte Draco an seinem Ohr. Er hatte ihn noch niemals auf diese zärtliche Weise seinen Vornamen aussprechen hören. Heftige Schauer liefen durch seinen kompletten Körper und sorgten dafür, dass sein Glied nun endgültig steif wurde.  
„Na und? Ich auch nicht …“, keuchte Harry belegt und küsste ihn dann wieder drängend. Vermutlich war es nicht gut den Blonden so unter Druck zu setzen, doch Harry konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Das Verlangen ihn spüren zu müssen, war überwältigend. Er drückte ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen und hatte einen Arm um Dracos Nacken. Sein Herz schlug laut und schnell, als er Draco zum Bett drängte, bis er sich gezwungenermaßen nach hinten fallen ließ. Harry legte sich sofort auf ihn und musste ihn ansehen. Die graublauen Augen waren groß und glitzerten. Draco hatte einen überrascht-fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, doch er sprach nicht mehr.  
Wie in Trance zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, küssten sich, sobald die Haut nackt war, an allen möglichen Stellen und keuchten dabei leise. Harry könnte nur von sich sprechen, doch er war von Sinnen. Alles, was er noch wahrnahm, war Draco Malfoy. Seine warme und glatte Haut erforderte eine Berührung, seine Lippen saugten gerade lustvoll und unbeherrscht an seinem Hals und seine Hände hatten sich in seine Haare geschoben und zwangen seinen Kopf nach hinten. Seine Kehle war entblößt und Harry musste wieder vor lauter Lust stöhnen. Seine Erektion war unerträglich hart und ob er wollte oder nicht, er rieb sie an Dracos Körper. Als er einen lichten Moment hatte, öffnete er die Augen, um ihn zu betrachten.   
Noch immer war Draco absurd zaghaft und übertrieben achtsam, doch das war sein wahrer Kern. Alles, was er mit ihm tat, tat er aus ganzem Herzen. Dracos schöne Augen waren halb geschlossen, der Rest unter den Lidern lustverhangen. Seine Lippen waren gerötet und feucht. Seine Hände waren warm und behutsam und sein Körper beherrschend aber keinesfalls drängend. Sich mit Draco Malfoy zu lieben, war, wie sich in eine weiche, warme Decke einzukuscheln. Harry stöhnte vor lauter Wohlgefühl, als der Blonde seinen Bauch küsste und seine Hände unter sein Hinterteil schob.  
Wenn Harry über Sex nachgedacht hatte, dann kam immer ein Mädchen darin vor. Was er nun erlebte, war absolut neu, unerwartet und unfassbar berauschend. Alles, zu dem er imstande war, war Luft holen.

 

Draco hingegen, wäre fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was gerade geschah. Harry in seinen Händen, war weicher als Wachs. Potter war zu allem bereit und das konnte er selbst mehr als gut spüren. Er spürte aber auch den Druck und die Erwartung, die er glaubte erfüllen zu müssen. Wenn er jetzt versagte, hätte er ihn vermutlich für immer verloren. Ganz sicher würde Potter ihm keine weitere Chance geben und das könnte er sogar verstehen.  
Schon jetzt konnte er kaum noch geradeaus denken, denn Harry in diesem bereitwilligen Zustand machte ihn schlicht und einfach verrückt. Inzwischen waren sie komplett nackt. Jede zufällige Berührung seiner Erektion mit Harrys warmer Haut brachte ihn dem Rand näher.   
Wieder drang seine Zunge tief in Harrys warmen Mund ein. Er wollte bis zu seinem Herzen vordringen, denn da war alles, was er begehrte. Seine Liebe.  
Harry stöhnt dunkel, entzog sich ihm dann und drehte sich unter seinem Körper.  
Jetzt lag er auf dem Bauch, öffnete seine Beine und knurrte kaum verständlich in seine Matratze:  
„Tue es, Draco. Ich will es!“   
Das war unmissverständlich und Draco hatte wie immer keine Wahl. Wenn er jetzt aufhörte, weil er dem Druck nicht standhalten konnte, würde er Harry verlieren. Für immer. Seine Hände zitterten erbärmlich, als er seine Finger mit seinem Speichel benetzte.  
Erneut stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige, als seine Finger die Feuchtigkeit um seinen Muskel herum verteilten. Hinter Dracos Augen brannte es heiß, seine Lippen standen schon längst offen und seine Haut erschauerte wieder und wieder unter süßen Lustwellen. Harry kniete sich plötzlich hin und er drängte sich an ihn, ohne in ihn einzudringen. Draco schlang nur seine Arme um seinen Körper und drückte sein Gesicht an seinen Rücken. Er war wie benommen. Ein heftiger Drogentrip war nicht anregender und verwirrender, als das hier. Harry atmete schnell und tief, als sein Penis sich weiter zwischen seine Lenden drängte. Bei der ersten Berührung, wäre er einfach so fast gekommen. Er riss seine Augen auf und bekam sich im letzten Moment zu fassen. Dann griff er nach vorn, umfasste Harrys angeschwollene Männlichkeit und bekam ein verlangendes Stöhnen dafür, was ihn wieder fast an den Abgrund brachte. Nur wenig später, schob Harry seine Hand weg und flüsterte heiser:  
„Mach es! Jetzt!“ Draco löste sich von ihm, befeuchtete seine Penisspitze wieder mit seiner Spucke und drang dann in ihn ein. Es kostete ihn alles an Selbstbeherrschung und Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte. Dass Harry nicht lustvoll stöhnte, half ihm ein wenig die Kontrolle zu behalten. Anfangs war es eng und er tat alles, um so sanft wie möglich zu sein. Trotzdem merkte er Harrys Verkrampfung. Doch als er dann tatsächlich vollkommen in ihm war, seine enge Hitze spüren konnte und ein paar Augenblicke innehielt, um noch nicht zu fallen, entspannte sich der Andere spürbar und es ging von da an leichter.   
So leicht, dass Harry schon wenig später wieder dunkel und tief stöhnte. All seine Sinne waren auf ihn gerichtet, es war wie in einem Traum, der nicht enden sollte, es aber tat.

 

Harry gab auf. Er hörte auf sich gegen Draco zu wehren. Ginny war nur ein Name, der absolut keine Bedeutung in diesem Augenblick hatte. So oft er versuchte ihn zu denken, bewegte sich der Andere in ihm, verschwamm jegliche Vorstellung von irgendwas. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu stöhnen und drückte seinen offenen Mund in das Laken.   
Draco keuchte und sein warmer Atem war gut auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Das hier konnte nicht real sein, dachte Harry und wimmerte leise. Seine Hand schob sich nach unten und umfasste sein hartes Glied. Es war, als wenn Strom durch seinen Körper lief, als er begann seine Erektion zu reiben.  
Sein Stöhnen wurde unartikulierter, rauer und dunkler, ebenso wie Dracos. Als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, hörte sich Harry selbst wie aus weitere Ferne Dracos Namen schreien. Immer und immer wieder, während seine klebrig-heiße Lust aus ihm herausspritzte, über seine Hand lief und dann nach unten tropfte.  
Der Blonde lehnte sich plötzlich auf ihn, umfasste fest seinen Körper und stieß dann ein letztes Mal in ihn hinein. Sie erbebten beide und Draco keuchte haltlos auf seinen Rücken. 

 

Nach Momenten, die Harry hätte nicht zeitlich definieren können, brachen sie nebeneinander zusammen und schwiegen eine ganze Weile, weil sie erst einmal zu Atem kommen mussten. Draco griff nach seiner Hand und er ließ sie ihm.   
„Du … solltest deine Mutter anrufen und ihr sagen, dass es dir gut geht!“ flüsterte Harry heiser.  
„Ziemlich perverse Überleitung, Potter, aber ja, werde ich …“


	6. Chapter 6

„Mir geht es gut. Ja, er hat mich gefunden.“  
Harry lauschte Dracos einsilbigen Worten, die er für seine Mutter hatte. Irgendwie verständlich und doch tat es Harry weh ihn so abweisend zu erleben. Es war ein bisschen wie früher.  
„Nein, ich komme nicht nach Hause. Weiß ich nicht … hm ….“  
Dann legte er einfach auf, ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
„Kann ich bei dir …“, begann Malfoy vorsichtig, doch Harry sagte schnell:  
„Nein. Du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen. Schau nicht so schockiert. Das neue Schuljahr fängt bald an und Hermione, die ihren Abschluss nachholt, sagte mir, dass sie in der Schulküche noch jemanden brauchen könnten.“ Draco schwieg und schien verwirrt zu sein.   
„Heißt das, du hast … ihr von uns erzählt?“, kam es zögerlich aus seinem Mund.  
„Nein, das nicht. Ich habe ihr aber gesagt, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst und …“  
„Sie kann mich nicht leiden, zurecht!“  
„Richtig. Doch sie tut es für mich. Wirst du gehen? Dein Vater wird dort nicht so ohne weiteres auftauchen, du hast etwas zu tun und wer weiß, vielleicht überlegst du dir doch noch deinen Abschluss nachzumachen?“   
Harry klang hoffnungsvoll und wünschte sich, dass diese Stimmung auf Malfoy abfärbte. Aber Draco seufzte nur leise und drehte sich zu ihm. Noch immer lagen sie nackt in Harrys Bett. Es hatte viele Momente gebraucht, bis sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und noch mehr Augenblicke, bis sie sich aus ihrer süßen und schläfrigen Benommenheit befreien konnten. Draco war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht doch seine gesamten Drogen auf einmal eingeworfen hatte und nun einfach starb und Harry war schockiert über seine lustvolle Bereitschaft sich von ihm lieben zu lassen. Noch mehr aber, war er darüber verwirrt, dass er Draco nicht losbekommen wollte. Trotzdem war das hier nicht in Ordnung. Es konnte nur ein ungeplanter Ausrutscher sein, denn Ginny und er waren doch füreinander bestimmt.  
„Und du …?“  
„Ich werde mein Praktikum im Zaubereiministerium weitermachen aber ab und an nach dir sehen“, sagte er lächelnd zu Draco und berührte dann mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Lippen.  
„Harry, ich …“ Er wandte sich ihm zu. Seine grauen Augen waren ein ganzes Stück wärmer und ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte Harry schnell:  
„Du misst dem hier doch nicht etwa zu viel Bedeutung bei, Malfoy? Es war … nur Sex, klar?“ Schweigen. Harry konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich das Gesicht des Blonden verschloss.  
„Schon klar. Bilde dir nichts ein, Potter!“ sagte Draco und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. Mit schwerem Herzen sah er ihm zu, doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Um nichts in der Welt konnte er jetzt eine absurde, ja skurrile Beziehung mit seinem einstigen Widersacher beginnen. Es käme einer Perversion gleich Draco zu lieben, auch wenn die letzten Augenblicke, die intensivsten und wundervollsten gewesen waren, die er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Sein Leben hatte allerdings auch gerade erst angefangen und Draco würde nicht dazu gehören dürfen.

„Ich brauche die Inventarliste deines Vaters“, erinnerte er sich an Hermiones Bitte.  
„Ich geh nicht zurück, vergiss es! Nicht für dich und auch für sonst niemand“, erwiderte Malfoy kalt. 

Potter bereute es also schon und irgendwie war das keinesfalls überraschend. Vielleicht fühlten sie sich körperlich voneinander angezogen, doch mehr war da nicht, denn Harry liebte doch diese Weasley. Trotz allem, brauchte er Potters Hilfe und wenn er in Hogwarts irgendwie über die Runden kam, warum nicht? Alles war besser, als sich vom eigenen Vater terrorisieren und manipulieren zu lassen. Harry grinste plötzlich jungenhaft und Draco fand ihn in dem Moment unwiderstehlich. Er erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung, an diesen Moment, wo er dachte, mit diesem Kerl könnte man Pferde stehlen. Tja …   
„Wir brechen in euer Anwesen ein. Praktische Vorschläge?“   
Draco schob seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Das meinst du ernst?“ Harry nickte eifrig und zog sich auch an. Dabei beobachtete er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und verspürte ein befremdliches Bedauern.   
„Hm, es gibt einen … Tunnel, für alle Fälle …“, sagte er belegt, denn es war ein Familiengeheimnis, was er gerade mir nichts dir nichts dem Feind Nummer Eins mitteilte.  
„Für Fälle wie Voldemorts Besetzung?“  
Er zuckte zustimmend die Schultern.  
„Der Zugang ist mit einem Zauber gesichert, denn nur Malfoys kennen“, sagte er lahm, denn ihm war klar, dass er mitgehen müsste.  
„Gut. Dann lass uns gehen!“ Harry warf ihm einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover zu und zog selbst einen über.  
„Das ist … lächerlich …“  
„Wirklich? Wenn du mir jeden Gegenstand aufzählen kannst, ersparen wir uns die Mühe. Wenn nicht, dann müssen wir sicher sein. Es sind alles Schwarz-magische Artefakte und ich muss dir nicht sagen, welche Macht sie in den falschen Händen haben können. Hast du sie dir jemals angesehen?“  
Ein bisschen lauernd sah Harry ihn an. Lauernd oder argwöhnisch?  
„Ja, irgendwann einmal. Doch es hat mich nicht besonders interessiert.“  
„Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts?“ Unwillig schob er nun die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach gehen und in mein eigenes Haus einbrechen, Potter?“, knurrte er dunkel.  
„Tun wir. Bist du … etwas sauer, dass das hier …“ Harry machte eine vage Handbewegung zum Bett, „für mich nur eine einmalige Sache war?“ Draco gab ihm keine Antwort, denn er war nicht sauer, sondern nur traurig darüber. Doch hatte er gelernt seine sensible Seite zu verstecken und sie mit Gemeinheiten zu kaschieren? Ja.  
„Pfff … so gut warst du auch nicht. Du wolltest es doch mehr als ich. Du hast mich angebettelt, vergessen?“ Potters Lippen öffneten sich und sein Blick war empört.  
„Lass uns gehen, mein Alter geht gleich ins Bett und vorher trinkt er sich einen an. Das sollten wir ausnutzen! Bring uns zum Tor, ich zeige dir den Weg zum Tunnel.“  
Harry tat es und schon standen sie in der kalten Nacht vor dem Malfoy Anwesen.

 

Wortlos folgte er Draco, der schwer zu erkennen war, denn er hatte sich ebenso die Kapuze übergezogen wie er selbst. Harry verstand, dass er eine Menge verlangte. Selbst wenn Draco seine Eltern verabscheute, so brachen sie nun in sein Haus ein. Wenn Lucius sie erwischte, würde er seinen Sohn vermutlich auf der Stelle töten.   
Irgendwie war die Stimmung gekippt. So zärtlich und vertraut sie eben noch nackt nebeneinander lagen, so streitlustig waren sie nun wieder. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er Draco deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie nie wieder Sex haben würden. Denn, wenn das so wäre, dann würden sie sich mehr bedeuten, als sie sich eingestanden. Nein, als er sich eingestand, dachte Harry ganz selbstkritisch. Würde er zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hatte und dass er es wieder wollte, würde er zugeben, dass Ginny ihm nicht das bedeutete, was er immer gedacht hatte. Zudem ging es um Malfoy und da sollte er sich lieber einen Finger abhacken, als ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte.   
Ihn zu hassen, war einfacher. Und sie beide konnten mit dieser Situation besser umgehen. Ihr Liebesspiel eben, hatte Harry fast eine existenzielle Angst beschert. Niemals vorher hatte er auf diese Weise die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Niemals wollte er jemanden mehr so tief in sich drin, dass er mit ihm verschmelzen konnte, wie Draco. Niemals hatte ihn jemand dazu gebracht aus lauter Lust und kopflosem Verlangen seinen Namen zu schreien. Draco.

„Hallo, Potter?! Hörst du mir zu?“ Malfoy war stehen geblieben. Sein Gesicht konnte er in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Mit einem kleinen Lumos-Zauber hatte Harry zwar den Pfad erhellt, hatte aber eine irrationale Furcht in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen. Weil er enttäuscht und traurig war, wie er glaubte. Und er wollte dieses Unglück nicht sehen, denn er hatte etwas zu erledigen.  
„Ja, was ist? Ist das der Eingang?“ Draco schob schon Gebüsch zur Seite und fluchte dabei leise. Dann hörte Harry das rostige Quietschen eines Gittertors und folgte dem anderen Jungen dann in das schwarze Loch, was der Eingang des Tunnels war. Dort machte er wieder ein kleines Licht, dass ihnen den etwa zwei Meter hohen und ein Meter breiten Tunnel zeigte. Es war ein magisch errichteter Zugang und somit perfekt. Draco lief vorweg und schwieg sich aus.   
Nach einer Weile erreichten sie eine alt aussehende Holztür, in die verschiedene Symbole und Runen eingearbeitet waren.  
„Warte kurz. Die Liste ist wo?“  
„Im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, im Schreibtisch. Vermutlich ist er magisch gesichert und wir müssen ihn vielleicht gewaltsam öffnen. Aber sei gewarnt, ich bin sicher, mein Vater hat eine Falle eingebaut.“  
„Gut, wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt. Bevor wir … ich will dir noch etwas sagen, Draco.“  
Endlich hob Harry das Licht. Das Gesicht des Blonden sah düster aus. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten und sein sinnlicher Mund war fest zusammen gepresst. Harry hätte schwer sagen können, ob es Draco gerade etwas ausmachte seinen Vater zu bestehlen oder ob es ihm egal war. In seinem Ausdruck war Distanz und eine fast schon beängstigende Transzendenz, die Harry sagte, dass Malfoy die Verleugnung seines eigentlichen Wesens schon bis zur Perfektion erlernt hatte. Wenn er ihn nicht schon anders erlebt hätte, würde er nun den fiesen, hübschen Jungen sehen, der andere terrorisierte und beleidigte, um sich selbst zu profilieren. Er trat näher und legte nun seine Hand an Dracos kühle Wange.  
„Das eben … was wir getan haben, war wundervoll. Aber … das sind wir nicht, Draco. Wir sind keine Liebenden, doch … vielleicht könnten wir Freunde sein“, bot er ihm an, wusste doch im selben Moment, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Der Blonde schwieg, dann schob er seine Hand weg und sagte nur:  
„Wer sagt, dass wir Freunde sein müssen? Ich schulde dir was … mehr ist da nicht!“   
Jäh wandte er sich ab, legte seine Hand auf die größte der Runen und murmelte leise etwas, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. In seinem Hals war ein dicker Klumpen Traurigkeit, den er verabscheute. Er verdammte den Moment, in dem er Dracos wahres Gesicht gesehen hatte, denn von nun an, würde er ihm keine seiner Kaltschnäuzigkeiten mehr glauben können.   
Die Tür öffnete sich erstaunlich lautlos und Draco ging hindurch.

 

Im Haus war es nicht ganz dunkel, denn wie schon zu Harrys Besuch, war der Boden mit kleinen magischen Lichtquellen erhellt. Draco hatte sich die Kapuze abgestreift und so war es einfacher seinem hellen Haar zu folgen. 

Fast lautlos schlich Draco in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Dabei biss er sich so fest auf seine Innenlippe, dass er Blut schmeckte. Wenn Potter ihn noch ein einziges Mal mit seinem Geschwafel so aufwühlte, dann würde er ihm ein weiteres Mal die Nase brechen. Eine Demütigung hatte gereicht. Warum zum Teufel sprach dieser Blödmann das dauernd immer wieder an, als wenn es ihn kümmern würde. Potter wollte mit ihm schlafen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer und er war einfach zu schwach, um zu widerstehen. Wie sollte er auch? So lange er sich erinnerte, wollte er nichts anderes als in Harrys Nähe sein. In ihm zu sein, war das ultimative Ziel, welches er sich nur in den schwärzesten Augenblicken zu denken erlaubte. Was dann geschehen war, hatte alles übertroffen, was er sich je vorgestellt hatte und doch war es anders gewesen. Anders, weil zwischen ihnen nichts klar und einfach war. Obwohl sie nicht mehr auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen, war es nach wie vor kompliziert und würde wohl auch immer so bleiben. Einfach, weil geschehen war, was geschah. Potter hätte ihn einmal fast getötet und er hatte sich danach gewünscht, er hätte es geschafft. Wenn dieser Idiot Snape nicht gewesen wäre … Von Potter getötet zu werden, war immer besser, als selbst zu töten.  
Aber Harry Potter zu lieben und nicht von ihm wiedergeliebt zu werden, war wie ein langsames, qualvolles Sterben. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er mühelos reproduzieren, wie es sich in Harry angefühlt hatte, wie es war, ihn mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Es machte ihn ganz benommen, sein Herz begann wieder zu rasen, die Lust kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück und alles in ihm schmerzte vor Sehnsucht danach diesen Moment wieder und wieder zu erleben. 

Die Tür des Arbeitszimmers war nie abgeschlossen und Draco wusste auch warum.  
Er zeigte Potter den Schreibtisch und flüsterte:  
„Denke an die Falle.“  
„Welche ist es?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Das war eine Lüge. Er wusste, welche Falle sein Vater hier gelegt hatte, weil er selbst schon versucht hatte Zugang zu der Schublade zu bekommen. Eine Zeit lang hatte sein Vater hier seinen Zauberstab und seine Kreditkarten eingeschlossen, weil er gehofft hatte ihn so dazu zu zwingen, aufzuhören Drogen zu nehmen.  
„Alohomora!“ flüsterte Potter leise und Draco musste grinsen. Ja, versuch’s nur. Gleich wird dir das gesamte Zimmer um die Ohren fliegen, dachte er und versuchte eine hämische Schadenfreude bei dem Gedanken zu empfinden.  
Natürlich geschah nichts. Potter versuchte noch einige andere Zauber. Ein paar davon kannte Draco gar nicht. Entnervt legte Harry nun die Hand an den Griff. Er wollte ihn noch davon abhalten, doch es war zu spät. Die Schublade riss ihr gefräßiges Maul mit den spitzen Zähnen auf und schnappte nach Harrys Hand. Im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich schockiert wegziehen, gab aber einen kleinen, spitzen Schreckensschrei von sich. Sie beide erstarrten und sahen sich an. Ein Tapsen erklang.  
„Das ist Flax, verstecke dich und lass mich mit ihm reden!“ Er schubste Potter hinter ein kleines Regal.

 

Harry atmete schnell und hielt sich dann selbst den Mund zu. Er sah, wie Draco ein wenig zur Tür ging und dann mit einem kleinen Hauself sprach. Diese Malfoys … sie waren einfach widerlich, dachte er erbost, revidierte seine Meinung dann jedoch, als er an Dracos überwältigende Zärtlichkeit dachte. Konnte jemand, der so liebevoll war, eine schlechte Person sein? War Draco Malfoy in Wahrheit viel stärker als er? Wie sonst konnte jemand mit dieser Empfindsamkeit all diese schrecklichen Erlebnisse überleben? Mit einem ganz neuen Respekt lauschte Harry, verstand jedoch nichts. Erst als er sich konzentrierte und einen kleinen Verstärkungszauber anwandte, hörte er Flax sagen:  
„ … ihr Herr Vater hat getobt und mir … sehr weh getan. Zum Glück waren sie nicht anwesend, junger Herr, denn sonst …“  
„Schon gut, danke Flax“, hörte er Draco und wunderte sich, wie freundlich seine Stimme war.  
„Am besten gehst du jetzt und hast nichts gehört und gesehen“, sagte der blonde Junge dann, schon eine Spur befehlender. Harry verengte die Augen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass Draco damit aufgewachsen war. Allerdings kollidierte diese anerzogene arrogante Dominanz mit seinem weichen Wesen und machte ihn so unglaublich anziehen, dass Harry schon wieder erregt war.

Malfoy wartete, bis der Hauself genickt, tausend Diener gemacht und dann weggeschlurft war. Harry kam aus dem Versteck und Draco, der schon am Schreibtisch stand, murmelte ein leises:  
„Nunc moriaturus!“ und ein klägliches Röcheln erklang. Anschließend zog Draco die Schublade einfach auf, nahm einen Zettel raus und rückte ihn Potter in die Hand.   
„Hier, deine beschissene Liste!“ Dann zögerte er sichtlich.  
„Was? Willst du etwa hier bleiben, Malfoy?“ fragte Harry erschüttert. Er bekam keine Antwort.  
„Nein, du kommst mit mir. Hogwarts, erinnerst du dich?“  
„Ich bin zu nichts gut und es ist besser, ich versuche meinen Vater zu beschwichtigen und eine dieser … Frauen zu heiraten.“  
„Was? Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?“, herrschte Harry ihn hart an.  
„Nein. Aber ich weiß, was ich verdient habe und …“   
Harry packte sein Gesicht, indem er seine Hand recht grob um sein Kinn legte, und küsste ihn. Es war ein harter und schmerzvoller Kuss. Ihre Zähne stießen zusammen und er musste in Malfoys Mund keuchen.  
„Das hier … hast du nicht verdient. Sei kein Feigling, Malfoy!“, flüsterte er ihm zwischen den nassen Küssen ins Gesicht.  
„Ich kann nicht …“, keuchte Draco gequält und wollte sich losmachen.  
„Doch, du kannst.“ Ein Geräusch erklang, was sich nach dem Zuschlagen einer Tür anhörte und Harry fügte schnell an:  
„Ich bitte dich!“ Er griff kurzentschlossen Dracos Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, bis zum Eingang des Tunnels. Als die Tür automatisch hinter ihnen schloss, hörten sie oben noch einen kurzen, spitzen Schrei von Flax. Draco zuckte heftig zusammen und Harry hatte keine Wahl, als ihn entschlossen vorwärts zu zerren.

 

Gleich nachdem sie den Tunnel verlassen hatten, apparierte Harry sie nach Hogwarts.   
Hermione, die im Moment noch als Einzige in den Gryffindor-Räumen nächtigte, bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie dort auftauchten. Abweisend betrachtete sie Draco.  
„Der schläft aber nicht hier!“  
„Nein, tut er nicht. Ideen?“ Malfoy schwieg und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es aus Verlegenheit, Scham oder Abneigung gegen Hermione Granger war.  
„Ja. Professor Lupins altes Zimmer ist frei. Kommt mit!“ Sie wickelte sich in ihren flauschigen Bademantel und rauschte mit hocherhobenem Kopf vorweg.  
„Was? Lupins Kammer? Das ist im Keller?“ rief Draco hinterher.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, Malfoy?! Das hier ist kein Hotel, vergessen? Nimm es, oder verschwinde!“ Harry packte ihn am Arm und schob ihn an, damit sie ihr nach unten folgten. Der Blonde sah überaus empört aus, schwieg jedoch glücklicherweise.  
„Wird dein Vater nach dir suchen?“ rief Hermione über die Schulter.  
„Nicht sofort. Irgendwann aber sicher und wenn es nur ist, um mich zu töten …“  
„Sei nicht so lächerlich dramatisch, Malfoy!“ Sie funkelte ihn kurz an.  
„Wird er nach Hogwarts kommen?“  
„Er meidet es wie eine Krankheit, doch ich denke, er wird es tun, wenn es notwendig ist.“  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass dein Verschwinden mehr als dämlich war? Es fällt nämlich genau mit dem Diebstahl in eurem Haus zusammen. Denkst du nicht, dein Vater wird dich damit in Verbindung bringen?“  
„Was?“ Draco klang echt verwirrt und Harry sagte schnell:  
„Was soll schon schlimmeres passieren, als dass sein Vater ihn umbringen will? Egal weshalb?!“  
Hermione blieb abrupt stehen und sah von Harry zu Draco.  
„Sein theatralisches Getue färbt ab, Harry. Aber gut, darüber denken wir nach, wenn es Not tut.“ Sie erreichten die kleine Kammer und Harry kam nicht umhin zu argwöhnen, dass es sicherlich bessere Orte gegeben hätte, um Malfoy unterzubringen, doch scheinbar gab seine Freundin ihren Rachegelüsten nach, indem sie Draco diesen zugigen, ungemütlichen Raum gab. Aber Draco schwieg nur, als er den Raum betrat.  
„Ich schicke den Diener vorbei und lasse dir ein paar Sachen bringen …“ Ihre Stimme war deutlich hörbar spöttisch.  
„Echt? Seit wann gibt es hier …“, begann der Blonde.  
Hermione rollte nur die Augen.  
„Das war ein Scherz. Bis morgen. Ich lasse dich 6 Uhr wecken, dann beginnt deine Arbeit. Gute Nacht!“ Dracos Augen waren geweitet und er wirkte mehr als durcheinander. Gern hätte Harry ihm noch ein paar beruhigende Floskeln wie „Alles wird gut. Du bist hier sicher. usw.“ gesagt, doch seine Freundin zog ihn schon am Ellenbogen weg.

 

„Danke!“ hörte er Malfoy noch rufen, konnte ihm aber nicht mehr antworten. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Schlafsäle und dann hielt Hermione die Hand auf. Irritiert sah Harry auf ihre Hand.  
„Er … Draco hat kein Geld dabei. Er hat alles in Drogen umgesetzt, die ich ins Klo gespült habe und …“  
„Die Inventarliste!“  
„Ach so …“ Erleichtert holte er die Liste raus und übergab sie ihr. Hermiones Stirnrunzeln wurde immer tiefer, als sie las.  
„So, so …“, murmelte sie.  
„So, so, was?“, fragte er alarmiert nach.  
„Ich habe es geahnt … Unter den Artefakten, von denen ich nicht bei allen die Herkunft und Bedeutung weiß, war das schwarze Ei von Uroboros!“ sagte sie triumphierend.  
„Ei von … was?“  
Sie lief zielstrebig zu einem Tisch. Dort zeichnete sie auf ein Papier eine Schlange, deren Leib kreisförmig war. Das Tier verspeiste das eigene Schwanzende. Im Kreis, geschützt vom Körper der Schlange hatte Hermione ein kleines Ei gezeichnet.  
„Uroboros. Der Selbstverzehrer, noch nie gehört? Autark und damit unbesiegbar?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete das Bild erneut.  
„Wenn das Ei … für Geburt steht und wir das Symbol der Schlange mal mit Voldemort in Verbindung bringen …“, dachte er laut und sah, das sie genau dieselben Gedankengänge hatte.  
„… dann, oh scheiße!“  
„Du sagst es, Harry!“


	7. Chapter 7

Draco wünschte sich, er hätte seine Drogen noch. Er hätte sie alle auf einmal genommen! Auf der Stelle.

„Zu groß!“, blaffte ihn Kaarrn wieder an und verpasste ihm eine weitere Kopfnuss. Nur mühsam verkniff er sich seine Antwort und schnitt die Möhren kleiner.  
Seit drei Tagen arbeitete er nun als Küchenjunge. Obwohl sie in Hogwarts waren, durfte er keine Magie nutzen. Das oblag allein dem Küchenchef Kaarrn, dem Kobold. Dummerweise war der Kobold früher mehr als einmal Ziel ihrer fiesen Scherze gewesen und natürlich hatte er ihn und seine blonden Haare nicht vergessen. Das bekam er nun ständig zu spüren. Immer hatte Kaarrn etwas zu meckern, ständig beschimpfte er ihn und Draco musste mehr als einmal zugeben, dass er hätte auch bei seinem verdammten Vater bleiben können.   
Harry Potter hatte sich natürlich nicht mehr blicken lassen, doch was hatte er auch erwartet?! Er hatte um seine Hilfe gebeten, Potter hatte ihm geholfen und damit war alles erledigt. Und selbst die seltsamen zwei Stunden in seiner winzigen Wohnung schienen vergessen zu sein. Nicht für ihn, denn er konnte an nichts anderes denken und schnippelte deshalb oft unkonzentriert an dem Gemüse herum. Aber Harry hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen war, deren Gründe Draco nicht nachvollziehen konnte, doch er musste es auf sich beruhen lassen. Granger sah er ab und an mal von Weitem, doch sie schien ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dabei hätte er zu gern gewusst, ob es auf der Inventarliste etwas gegeben hatte, was Anlass zur Sorge geben würde. Offenbar nicht. Andererseits hätten sie es vermutlich auch nicht mit ihm besprochen. Wozu auch? Er war ja nur der dämliche Küchenjunge und … Draco sah hoch und erblickte Hermione am Türrahmen stehen. Sie beobachtete ihn mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Vor Schreck, sie hier zu sehen, schnitt er sich in den Finger. Schockiert sah er auf das Blut, als sie näher kam.  
„Ich blute … oh Gott, ich blute … ich blute …“, jammerte er. Hermione verdrehte die Augen, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn zum Waschbecken. Sie ließ das Wasser laufen und drückte seine Hand unter den sanft plätschernden Wasserstrahl.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy. Ich blute einmal im Monat für einige Tage aus meiner Vagina!“, sagte sie trocken und ihm wurde gleich noch schlechter. Hermione riss ein paar Küchentücher ab und wickelte sie ihm um den Finger.  
„Drücke dagegen, dann hört es gleich auf zu bluten!“, befahl sie und kramte in einem der Schränke. Draco drückte gegen den kleinen Schnitt und schloss kurz die Augen, weil ihm ganz schwindlig war. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er in ihr spöttisches Grinsen. Sie hatte ein Heftpflaster in der Hand und verarztete damit seine winzige Verletzung, die schon aufgehört hatte zu bluten.  
„Du bist ein wahnsinnig mutiger Todesser, Malfoy!“  
„Ich bin kein …“  
„Vergiss es! Ich bin hier, weil ich dich etwas fragen muss. Hast du eine Ahnung, was dein Vater so treibt? Mit wem er sich triff und wer seine Freunde sind?“ Draco kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Ich gehe ihm möglichst aus dem Weg, wenn er im Haus ist und spioniere ihm nicht nach, wenn er das Haus verlässt. Falls du das jetzt erwartet hast“, sagte er kühl und sie seufzte resigniert.  
„Ich denke aber, er trifft sich noch immer mit den ehemaligen Todessern und Reinblütern. Was soll er sonst tun?“  
„Ja, vermutlich. Du …“ Sie wirkte plötzlich zaghaft.  
„Du würdest nicht wieder zurückgehen und ihn ausspionieren?“  
„Was?“ Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das fragte.  
„Na ja, aus der Schatzkammer deines Vaters ist unter anderem etwas verschwunden, was … besorgniserregend ist und wenn du …“  
„Denkst du, mein Vater beklaut sich selbst? Nein, ich gehe nicht zurück, weil er mich …“  
„Er wird dich schon nicht umbringen, Malfoy. Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, er ist immer noch dein Vater und du bist sein einziger Sohn!“, herrschte sie ihn an. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten empört.  
„Wenn er mich töten würde, wäre ich froh. Aber er wird Schlimmeres tun und das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Wenn du willst, dass ich hier verschwinde, tue ich das. Aber ich gehe nicht nach Hause!“, antwortete er erstaunlich fest und wich ihrem anklagenden Blick auch nicht aus.  
„Gut, vermutlich hast du recht. Du wirst sowieso nicht helfen können …“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab.  
„Warte! Um was geht es? Was wurde denn gestohlen?“ Hermione blieb stehen und drehte sich dann wieder um.  
„Kannst du mir Namen geben? Alle, mit denen dein Vater im letzten Jahr zu tun hatte? Jeder davon wusste vermutlich von seiner Artefaktensammlung. Entweder hat derjenige selbst deinen Vater bestohlen oder aber den Auftrag weitergegeben oder ihn ausgehorcht. Es gibt so oder so eine Verbindung.“  
„Ich gebe dir Namen, wenn du mir sagst, was gestohlen wurde!“, entgegnete er hart. Hermiones braune Augen sahen ihn eisig an.  
„Ich hasse dich!“ sagte sie leise und scharf.   
„Das weiß ich.“ Es lag an seinem reuevollen Tonfall, dass Hermiones Blick weicher wurde. 

 

„Gut, dann komm mit!“  
„Aber Kaarrn … er wird mich in eine Küchenschabe verwandeln, wenn ich die Möhren nicht bis …  
„Excorio!“, sagte Hermione lahm und der Schäler begann die Möhren selbst zu schälen, während das kleine Messer schnippelte.  
„Aber ich darf keine Magie …“  
„Hast du auch nicht. Das war ich. Jetzt komm. Ich spreche mit Kaarrn und vielleicht habe ich eine Aufgabe für dich, die du besser kannst. Denn in der Küche bist du eine Katastrophe!“ Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Draco konnte es kaum glauben und folgte ihr dann ein wenig irritiert in die Bibliothek. In zwei Tagen würden die Schüler kommen. Die meisten Lehrer waren schon da und es kehrte wieder Leben nach Hogwarts zurück.  
Nur ungern würde es Draco zugeben, doch er fühlte sich sehr wohl hier. Potters Idee war wirklich gut gewesen, bzw. die von Hermione. Bei Gelegenheit sollte er sich bei ihr richtig bedanken, denn irgendwie hatten sie ihm damit das Leben gerettet. Harry und Hermione. Inzwischen würde er eine ganze Menge dafür geben solche Freunde zu haben. Was war er nur immer für ein Idiot gewesen!

 

„Du denkst also wirklich jemand will … den Dunklen Lord zurückbringen?“ fragte er fassungslos, nachdem sie ihm alles erklärt hatte.  
„Sieht es für dich anders aus? Schlange? Wiedergeburt? Schwarz-magisches Artefakt?“ Draco war verwirrt und beunruhigt.   
„Ich will dir wirklich keine Angst machen, Malfoy. Du bist sowieso schon bleich, doch ich denke, dass derjenige, der euch ausgeraubt hat, es einzig und allein auf dieses schwarze Ei abgesehen hatte. Dass er alles andere mitgenommen hat, war nur Tarnung. Harry versucht seit ein paar Tagen Informationen im Ministerium zu sammeln, damit wir wissen, mit wem wir es vielleicht zu tun haben könnten. Sei so nett und schreibe mir alle Namen auf. Ich muss nochmal weg. Du wartest hier, bis ich zurückkommen, klar!“ Sie legte ihm Block und Stift hin und blickte ihn nachdrücklich an. Draco nickte nur. Ihm war ein wenig schlecht. Sein dunkles Mal war mit dem Tod von Voldemort zwar verschwunden, doch die Stelle, an der es gewesen war, war noch immer sehr empfindlich. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er zerbrach fast den Stift. Angestrengt bemühte er sich dann die Namen aufzuschreiben, mit denen sein Vater im letzten Jahr definitiv Umgang gehabt hatte. Es lenkte ihn ein wenig von seiner neu aufkeimenden Furcht ab. Gleichzeitig war er so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie jemand kam.   
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er schrie leise auf.

 

„Meine Güte, bist du empfindlich“, kicherte Harry neben ihm.  
Draco rieb sich aus lauter Verlegenheit über sein Gesicht, während sich Harry die Liste mit den Namen ansah.  
„Hermione hat dich also eingeweiht, wie ich sehe. Das ist gut. Sie hat dich doch hoffentlich nicht darum gebeten nach Hause zurückzugehen, um zu spionieren?“ Sorge lag in Potters Blick. Diese Erkenntnis gefiel Draco so gut, dass er nur lächelte und die Schultern zuckte.

 

Harry betrachtete ihn unauffällig genauer. Er hatte große und irrationale Furcht gehabt, den Blonden wiederzusehen. Ohne eine Wahl gehabt zu haben, hatte er ihm wehtun müssen und gleichzeitig hatte er die letzten drei Tage in einem merkwürdigen Zustand verbracht. Im Ministerium versuchte er allen möglichen Spuren der aufgelisteten Artefakte nachzugehen. Er führte Gespräche mit Mitarbeitern unter dem Mantel seines Praktikums und musste doch in jeder ruhigen Minute an Malfoy denken. Hermione berichtete ihm regelmäßig und ihren verächtlichen Worten entnahm er, dass es Draco so weit gut ging. Natürlich war er nicht allzu geschickt in der Küche, doch er war beschäftigt und so einigermaßen in Sicherheit. Harry selbst begab sich jeden Abend in die Nähe des Malfoy Anwesens, um zu spionieren. Lucius und Narzissa waren im Haus und blieben da auch. Kein Besucher kam, niemand ging. Zumindest nicht den letzten Tagen.  
Jetzt sah er Draco wieder und musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig besser aussah. Die sonnige und wohltuende Atmosphäre in Hogwarts, tat dem blonden Jungen offenbar mehr als gut. Harrys eigenes Herz schlug allerdings viel zu schnell und das ärgerte ihn ziemlich.   
Draco wandte gerade seinen Blick ab. Unwillkürlich sah Harry ihn wieder vor sich, wie er ihn küsste und liebkoste. Wie konnte es passieren, dass das mehr Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, als sein jahrelanger Terror und seine Gemeinheiten?   
Am liebsten würde er jetzt seine Finger in seine weichen Haare schieben und ihn küssen. Er schluckte beunruhigt und setzte sich besser auf einen Stuhl.  
„Denkst du wirklich … jemand will … ihn wiedererwecken?“, flüsterte Malfoy leise über den Tisch.  
„Wir können es nicht ausschließen. Wenn nicht Voldemort, wen sonst?“ erwiderte Harry dunkel. Er hatte schon lange keine Angst mehr seinen Namen auszusprechen.  
„Mir ist etwas einfallen. Als du … zu mir kamst, an dem Abend, als ich dich angerufen habe und …“ Draco wurde jäh ziemlich rot und blickte auf seine Finger, die nervös mit dem Stift spielten. Harry beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Er war verliebt in ihn, begriff er in diesem Moment mit voller Wucht. Wie konnte das passieren?  
„Ja?“, fragte er belegt nach.  
„… da waren meine Eltern nicht da, weil sie verreist waren. Mir ist eingefallen, dass sie nach Schottland wollten, um dort einen alten Freund zu besuchen. Den Namen des Freundes weiß ich leider nicht, doch ich hörte meinen Vater zu meiner Mutter sagen: „Hoffentlich wird dieses Treffen nicht wieder so ein Reinfall!“ Ich glaube der Ort hieß Nairn oder so ähnlich. Denkst du, die Todesser gibt es immer noch und sie versuchen den Dunklen Lord zurückzubringen?“  
„Musst du das nicht besser wissen?“, fragte Harry nachdenklich. Dracos hübsches Gesicht wurde abweisend und gerade, als Harry etwas Nettes sagen wollte, sah er Hermione auf sie zukommen. An ihrer Seite lief Emmet Eff Rursus. Er sah noch besser aus, als das erste Mal, als Harry ihn getroffen hatte und plötzlich überlegte er ernsthaft, ob Professor Rursus wirklich homosexuell war. Und bevor sie sich begrüßten, stellte Harry fest, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, verstand den Grund für seine Abneigung allerdings erst später.

Aus einer Eingebung heraus, sprach Harry das aktuelle Thema nicht an. Er nahm sogar die Liste, faltete sie liebevoll und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Dann gab er Rursus die Hand.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Mister Potter. Jetzt wird es ja bald voll in Hogwarts und ich gestehe, ich bin ein wenig aufgeregt. Und wer ist das?“ Rursus klang aufgeräumt, sein Gesicht strahlte und Harry sah ein bisschen verwirrt, wie seine Freundin hintergründig lächelte, als sie sagte:  
„Das ist Draco Malfoy. Vielleicht ihr neuer Assistenten, wenn sie möchten?“ Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah Harry zu dem Blonden und verspürte dann diesen bösen Stich der Eifersucht. Der Mann sah Draco auch ganz interessiert an und gab ihm dann die Hand.  
„So, von den Malfoys habe ich schon viel gehört.“  
„Sicher nichts Gutes“, sagte Draco selbstkritisch und nicht besonders höflich, doch der Lehrer lächelte nur nachgiebig.  
„Richtig. Doch ich habe keine Vorurteile und würde dir gern eine Chance geben. Miss Granger hat mir berichtet, dass du in der Schule nicht so schlecht warst, nur ein wenig … abgelenkt.“ Draco wirkte verlegen und Harry sah ihn unauffällig von der Seite an. Sag nein, dachte er und hätte sich selbst gern dafür eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er wollte die Sache mit Malfoy nicht vertiefen, wollte aber auch nicht, dass jemand anderes … jemand, wie dieser charismatische Rursus, sich an Draco ranmachte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Fähigkeiten habe. Im Zaubertrankunterricht war ich nicht besonders gut und ich habe dauernd die Zutaten verwechselt“, sagte der Blonde nun leise.

Er sprach die Wahrheit, denn meistens hatte er damit zu tun gehabt, Potter zu beobachten, um ihn im richtigen Moment vorzuführen und zu kränken. Außerdem verursachte dieser neue Lehrer seltsame Beklemmungen, die er nicht genauer definieren konnte. Im ersten Moment hatte er an Severus Snape denken müssen, was aber sicherlich nur an der Haarfarbe lag. Allerdings war Snape auch anfangs der Lehrer für die Zaubertränke gewesen und es hatte sich als kein gutes Omen herausgestellt. Dieser Emmet Rursus wirkte allerdings eher einnehmend, gelassen und gut gelaunt und so konnte Draco nicht nein sagen. Die Wahrheit war, er war ein Versager als Küchenjunge und Kaarrn war garantiert heilfroh, dass er ihn losbekam.  
„Ach, das macht nichts. Wir frischen ein paar Grundlagen auf, dann funktioniert das schon wieder, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?“ Hermione gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und sagte dann trocken:  
„Bestimmt. Schlimmer als in der Küche kann er sich nicht anstellen …“ Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch sie zuckte nur die Schulter.  
„Dann komm mal mit, Draco!“ sagte der Professor, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und schob ihn an. 

 

Hermione und Harry sahen den beiden wortlos nach. Erst als sie weg waren, sagte Harry:  
„Denkst du, dass das eine gute Idee war?“  
„Du hättest ihn in der Küche sehen sollen. Kaarrn war kurz davor ihn zu Schnitzel zu verarbeiten. Meine Güte, selten hat sich jemand blöder angestellt. Ich verstehe fast seinen Vater, der ihn …“  
„Er hat andere Qualitäten!“, unterbrach Harry sie scharf, weil es ihm selbst weh tat, sie so über Draco sprechen zu hören. Verwundert sah sie ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.  
„Welche, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Er küsst wahnsinnig gut, ist wundervoll zärtlich und einfühlsam und …   
„Er hört gut zu“, antwortete Harry stattdessen und erzählte Hermione, was Draco ihm gerade noch erzählt hatte, bevor sie mit Rursus gekommen war.  
„In Schottland? Interessant. Hört sich wirklich so an, als gäbe es diese widerlichen Todesser immer noch, deren Ziel es ist den Dunklen Lord erneut auferstehen zu lassen. Man, hört das denn nie auf?!“  
„Und wenn es doch nur eine einzelne Person ist und die will es so aussehen lassen, als wenn die ehemaligen Todesser immer noch eine Verschwörung sind, deren Ziel es ist Voldemort wiederzuholen?“ Nachdenklich sah Hermione ihn an.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast nichts gefunden?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Nur obskure Theorien, über die Reinkarnation einer Schwarzmagischen Seele, die durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, wenn man gewisse Artefakte benutzt. Aber alle Artefakte, die dort gelistet waren, sind entweder zerstört oder niemand weiß, wo sie sind. Das Ei des Uroboros war übrigens nicht dabei gewesen.“  
„Und wenn es gar nicht um den Dunklen Lord geht?“, warf seine Freundin an.  
„Du denkst, es gibt noch andere gefährliche Kreaturen, die man Voldemort gleichsetzen könnte? Unangenehme Vorstellung, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Wer weiß. Ich werde recherchieren. Fakt ist, das Ei ist weg. Fakt ist, in den richtigen, Schwarz-magischen Händen mit Erfahrung, kann man damit ein Wesen zurückholen. Ebenso Fakt ist, dass es Lucius Malfoy besessen hat und vermutlich auch von der Macht des Eies gewusst hatte. Weiterhin ist es eine Tatsache, dass er getobt hat, als er den Diebstahl bemerkte, was dafür spricht, dass er mit dem Raub nichts zu tun hat. Aber er wird Draco dafür verantwortlich machen und eine Begegnung der beiden wäre nicht ungefährlich. Ich habe übrigens eine Art Alarmsystem-Zauber über Malfoy gelegt, der mir anzeigt, wenn er panische Angst bekommt. Falls sein Vater auftaucht, ohne, dass wir es merken, werde ich anhand seines Herzschlages informiert und kann ihm zu Hilfe eilen.“  
„Hermione …“ Harry war sprachlos.  
„Ich tue es nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein und weil ich das Gefühl habe, wir brauchen ihn noch!“, sagte sie scharf und Harry schwieg besser.  
„Und der letzte Punkt ist, seine dubiosen Eltern haben etwas in Schottland zu tun, was unter Umständen etwas mit den ehemaligen Todessern zu tun hat. Wie hieß die Stadt?“  
„Nairn.“  
„Kannst du … würdest du dich dort mal umschauen?“ Harry überlegte. Er hatte tagsüber sein Praktikum zu absolvieren und konnte mal nicht ebenso Urlaub nehmen. Morgen war Donnerstag und die Schüler würden in Hogwarts ankommen. Der Freitag war der Tag zur Eingewöhnung und am Samstag würde es ein Willkommensfest geben, was niemand verpassen durfte.  
„Würdest du am Sonntag mit mir …“  
„Ich kann nicht“, sagte Hermione schnell und errötete.  
„Was?“  
„Ich muss lernen. Wäre schon peinlich, wenn ich nicht die Beste wäre, oder?“  
„Aber ich dachte, du bist hier, weil du nur den Abschluss machen willst und bis dahin ein bisschen hilfst und Lernstoff nachholst?“  
„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, versuche ich die Kurse zu belegen, die mir fehlen und ja, ich arbeite auch nebenher. Nimm doch Malfoy mit. Auch wenn er vielleicht keine Hilfe ist, so kommt ihm vielleicht irgendwas oder irgendwer in Nairn bekannt vor. Außerdem …“  
„Was?“ Harry war empört über Hermiones Absage. Sie war immer die Beste und würde den Abschluss mit Links machen. Wozu alles nochmal lernen und neue Sachen dazu lernen?  
„Außerdem denke ich, dass du der Einzige bist, der Malfoy nicht ablehnt. Mir fällt es schwer mit ihm umzugehen, doch du …“  
„Ich habe ihm vergeben und vielleicht solltest du das auch tun?“ Ernst sahen sich die Freunde an. Hermione verstand ihn, das konnte er ihr gut ansehen, doch Draco zu verzeihen, was er ihr angetan hatte, war nicht so einfach.  
„Ich weiß, dass du ihm verziehen hast. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Wie kann das sein, Harry?“ Bevor er rot wurde und sie alles begriff, stand er auf.  
„Ich sollte mal kurz nach ihm sehen, bevor ich gehe. Irgendwie habe ich so das Gefühl, dass er im Zaubertrankunterricht nicht so gut aufgepasst hat.“  
„Er war einer der Besten, Harry. Allerdings wusste nur ich das, weil er immer absichtlich Scheiße gebaut und sich schlechter gemacht hat, als er war. Kein Wunder, bei diesem Scheißvater …“  
Harry lächelte zustimmend und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr, ehe Hermione noch tiefer graben konnte.

 

Professor Rursus und Draco fand er in einem der Gewächshäuser. Da sie ihn nicht entdeckt hatten, beschränkte sich Harry darauf sie still zu beobachten. Rursus besprach gerade, welche Ingredienzien hier wann zu ernten waren und vorauf geachtet werden musste. Der Blonde war konzentriert und trotzdem war etwas in seiner schlanken Gestalt, was Harry sein unerklärliches Unbehagen zeigte. Vielleicht lag es an Rursus Hand, die sich immer mal wieder auf Dracos Schulter legte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann war ein bisschen größer als Malfoy und hielt offenbar nicht allzu viel von der intimen Zone eines Menschen. Viel zu nah stand er an Draco und als der sich genötigt sah, eine Pflanze zu ernten (bei Dracos angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, hätte Harry fast losgeprustet), sah er irritiert, wie Rursus irgendwie zwielichtig lächelte. Aber vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sich ein erwachsenerer Mann mit der autoritären Ausstrahlung des blonden, eigensinnigen Jungen annahm.   
Trotzdem entkam Harry seinen eifersüchtigen Gefühlen nicht und verschwand dann, ohne, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten.

 

Allerdings hatte Emmet Rursus Potters Anwesenheit durchaus bemerkt.  
Aber wenn interessierte schon Potter? Jetzt hatte er einen leibhaftigen Malfoy hier und wer war schon für sein Vorhaben besser geeignet, als einer aus dieser verräterischen, opportunistischen Familie. Dieser hübsche und dämliche Junge war ein weitaus besseres Gefäß, als dieser misstrauische Harry Potter. Auch Draco Malfoy war in SEINER Nähe gewesen und das reichte vollkommen aus. Er hatte das Ei, er hatte ein Gefäß, jetzt musste er nur noch auf den passenden Zeitpunkt warten.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry bekam kein Auge zu. Seit er sich mit Draco in seinem Bett geliebt hatte, war es schwer hier zu schlafen. Immer wieder sah er ihn und sich selbst. Vor allem aber spürte er ihn und wenn nicht, sehnte er sich danach ihn wieder zu spüren. Herrgottnochmal, es war Malfoy, versuchte er sich selbst zu ermahnen, dachte wenige Minuten später wieder daran, was mit ihnen geschehen war.  
War seine jahrelange Abneigung eine Art Schutz gegen Dracos reizvolle Ausstrahlung gewesen? Hatte er sich unbewusst vor seinem sanftmütigen Kern geschützt und war vielleicht sogar dankbar, dass Malfoy ihn hasste und tyrannisierte? Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild, wie Rursus Draco schleimig anlächelte. Vielleicht tat er dem neuen Lehrer Unrecht und es war einfach nur seine liebenswürdige Art. Emmet konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry in Draco verliebt war.  
Entschlossen stand Harry wieder auf, zog sich schnell etwas über und begab sich nach Hogwarts, weil er wissen musste, ob es Draco gut ging.

Es war still im Schlossgebäude, als er nach unten schlich. Fast erwartete er gegen Snape oder McGonagall zu prallen, als er um die Ecke bog, doch er blieb allein. Was auch gut war, denn allerhöchstens Malfoy durfte wissen, dass er hier war. Einen Moment lauschte er an dessen Tür, doch er hörte nichts. Leise trat er ein und sah auf ein leeres Bett. Sein favorisiertes Szenario war ein schlafender Draco gewesen. Er hätte ihm ins Gesicht gesehen, hätte vielleicht gemerkt, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, doch ein verschwundener Malfoy war besorgniserregend. Panik stieg sofort in ihm hoch, doch dann hörte er Dracos leises Räuspern. Das Zimmer hatte ein kleines Fenster, von dem man aus über das Tal und den See sehen konnte. Das Fenster war zu klein, um hindurch zupassen und ließ sich allerhöchstens kippen. Der Blonde stand nun davor und sah hinaus. Der Mond erhellte den See und ließ ihn silbrig schimmern. Draco trug nur eine Schlafanzughose, sonst nichts.

„Hatten wir ein Date, Potter?“ Seine Stimme war weich und ein wenig spöttisch.  
Harry war einerseits beruhigt, andererseits fühlte er sich unweigerlich stimuliert durch die halbe Nacktheit des anderen Jungen.  
„Ähm, nein. Aber ich wüsste jemand, der vielleicht gern ein Date mit dir hätte“, erwiderte er vollkommen unüberlegt. Dracos rechte Augenbraue hob sich fragend. Sein heller Oberkörper wirkte irgendwie durchsichtig und Harry hätte ihn am liebsten berührt, um zu sehen, ob es so war.  
„Rursus!“  
„Was? So ein Blödsinn. Er ist ein Lehrer und noch dazu ein merkwürdiger Typ.“  
„Und du bist kein Schüler mehr“, brummte Harry, noch immer peinlich eifersüchtig. Er hatte sich gerade gar nicht im Griff und bereute es schon hergekommen zu sein.  
„Merkwürdig inwiefern?“, schob er eine Frage hinterher, ehe Malfoy ihn noch durchschauen konnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht … sein Verhalten. Er erinnert mich an jemand, doch ich weiß nicht an wen. Ist auch egal.“  
„Aber er ist dir gegenüber …?“ Harry ging näher zu Draco, denn der stand immer noch wie festgewurzelt am Fenster und bewegte sich nicht in seine Richtung.  
„Neutral, würde ich sagen. Er ist okay und ich denke, er hat eine Menge drauf. Nicht nur, was Tränke betrifft.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Was … was willst du eigentlich hier?“, fragte Draco nun ungehalten und wich ihm ein wenig aus.  
„Nachsehen, ob du in Ordnung bist.“  
„Was bin ich? Dein Haustier?“ Harry knurrte verächtlich. Es gab wundervolle, harmonische Momente, da konnte man mit dem Blonden sprechen, als wäre er ein langjähriger und guter Freund. Und dann gab es Augenblicke wie jetzt, in denen Draco in sein altes Muster verfiel und er mit ihm.  
„Du bist ein undankbarer Scheißkerl und …“, zischte er Dracos Richtung und versuchte sich loszureißen, als der nach ihm griff. Doch Malfoy hatte schon seine Hände in seinem Nacken und presste ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen.

 

„Deshalb bist du doch wirklich hier …“, flüsterte Draco, als er sich für einen Moment löste. Seine Hände hielten Harry immer noch fest und der hatte schnell aufgehört sich zu wehren.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass du dich am Sonntag nicht verabredet sollst …“, keuchte Potter abgehackt. Sein Atem war warm in Dracos Gesicht und verursachte ihm kleine, heiße Schauer.  
„Weil …?“  
„Weil wir dann ein Date haben. In Nairn. Wir müssen sehen, was wir dort herausfinden und wenn du dabei bist, sind die Chancen viel höher, dass …“ Wieder küsste er ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Art perverser Zufall das war, doch seine Nähe und das Wissen um Potters Sorge, rührte ihn zutiefst. Leider war er nur in der Lage, das auf diesem Wege auszudrücken. Der Dunkelhaarige legte seine warmen Hände nun auf seine nackte Brust. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass er ihn nun von sich wegstoßen würde, doch das war nicht Harrys Absicht, denn seine Zunge drang unvermittelt in seinen Mund ein. Diese nasse, prickelnde Berührung ließ Draco aufstöhnen und machte ihn endgültig hart.  
Harry ließ seine Hände nun langsam über seine Brust nach unten gleiten, während er seine Zunge weiterhin auf eine so hungrige Art in seinen Mund schob, dass Draco vor Lust zusammenzuckte, als die Fingerspitzen seine steif gewordenen Brustwarzen erreichten. Fast willenlos musste er sich seinen primitiven Trieben ergeben, die verlangten, dass er Harry nicht von sich stieß, um zu fragen, was das sollte. Hatte er nicht gesagt, es wäre einmalig? Und überhaupt, was war das mit ihnen? Aber Potters Mund war so warm und nahm ihn bereitwillig auf. Als sich dessen Hände allerdings unter den Bund seiner Hose schoben, löste sich Draco widerwillig.  
„Was? Gefällt es dir nicht?“ wisperte Harry so weich, dass Draco nur verlangend stöhnen konnte und den Moment herbei sehnt, indem der Andere seine angeschwollene Erektion endlich berührte.  
„Doch …“ flüsterte er rau und küsste ihn wieder.

 

Aus Harrys eigener Kehle kam ein unartikulierter Laut, als er seine Hand endgültig unter den lockeren Bund von Dracos Hose schob. Er selbst war erregt und stimuliert, hatte sich aber wenigstens so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er seine Neugier auf Draco und seine Reaktion übertrug. Als er dessen steifen Penis vorsichtig an der feuchten Spitze berührt, fühlte er wieder wie der Blonde zusammenzuckte. Draco musste sich erneut von seinem Mund lösen, um Luft zu holen. Ihre Gesichter blieben ganz nah beieinander. Ihr schneller Atem streichelte das jeweils andere Gesicht warm und verheißungsvoll.  
Schlaf mit mir, hätte Harry fast wieder gebettelt, erinnerte sich aber mühevoll daran, dass er nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnung, sondern in Hogwarts war. Aber Draco und sein sinnliches Gesicht war unwiderstehlich. Seine Lippen standen offen und seine Augen lagen dunkel auf seinem Gesicht. Unter diesem verlangenden Blick wurde Harry richtig heiß und er war fast dankbar, als Draco seine Augen schloss, als er seine Hand fest um seine Glied legte. Er ließ sein Kopf ein bisschen in den Nacken fallen und Harry musste wie hypnotisierte auf seinen Kehlkopf starren. Es war sonderbar und fast ein wenig unheimlich, dass Malfoy sich so wehrlos in seine Hände begab. Oder er war einfach nicht in der Lage ihn aufzuhalten. Harry fand keine Antwort, nur Ablenkung. Dracos bestes Stück zuckte in seinen Händen, die Spitze schwamm inzwischen in klebriger Feuchtigkeit und Draco keuchte verhalten, doch zunehmend tiefer.   
Gerade, als sich Harry doch die Klamotten vom Leib reißen wollte und ihn anflehen wollte mit ihm zu schlafen, fiel ihm ein, was Hermione über diesen heimlichen Schutzzauber gesagt hatte, den sie über Malfoy gelegt hatte. Schlagartig wurde Harry kalt vor Schreck und er wollte seine Hand zurückreißen. Wenn Draco jetzt zum Höhepunkt kommen würde, würde sein Herz rasen wie verrückt. Wenn er außerdem noch anwesend wäre und Hermione würde in den Raum stürmen, wäre die Katastrophe perfekt. Allerdings packte Draco plötzlich sein Handgelenk und drückte ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen. Dabei sah er ihn an und Harry raubte es den Atem. Völlig kopflos und ebenso gierig wie der Blonde ihn ansah, küsste er ihn nun. Während Malfoy zuckend in seiner Hand kam, stöhnte Harry dunkel und überaus verlangend in seinen Mund. Sein eigenes Glied drückte unangenehm und hart in seiner Hose. Noch schnell keuchend löste sich Draco von ihm. Seine Augen glitzerten noch immer so anziehend, dass sich Harry fast die Hose aufgemacht hätte. Da hörte er dann doch Schritte und apparierte gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, ehe Hermione ins Zimmer stürmte und:  
„Expelliarmus!“ schrie.

 

Draco starrte sie wie gelähmt an. Noch immer musste er schnell atmen. Hermione trug nur einen Schlafanzug und hatte keine Schuhe an. Jetzt sah sie ihn missbilligend an.  
„Wo ist er?“ schnauzte sie ihn an.  
„Wer?“ Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen und wenn, hörte man darin noch das Verlangen nach Potter.   
„Dein Vater! Was denkst du, warum ich hier bin?“  
„Mein Vater?“   
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Schritt. Seine Hose war an einer Stelle unübersehbar nass und heftige Hitze stieg in sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass sie verstand, was geschehen war.  
„Ich hatte einen Schutzzauber über dich gelegt, dass ich dir eventuell helfen kann, falls dein Vater auftaucht. Allerdings war mir nicht klar, dass der Alarm ausgelöst wird, wenn du dir einen runterholst. Gott, Malfoy, du bist und bleibst einfach widerlich. Recasibus!“ sagte sie und machte ein vage Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
„Ich … habe …“  
„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Ich habe den Zauber aufgehoben, jetzt kannst du weitermachen. Wenn dein Vater hier auftaucht und dich foltert, ist deine Sexsucht daran schuld, klar?“  
Sie wollte keine Antwort, sondern verließ ihn, indem sie mit großen Schritten den Raum verließ und seine Tür ziemlich zu pfefferte.

Noch immer leicht zitternd, legte sich Draco hin. In welche absurde Situation war er nur hineingeraten. Vielleicht wären die Drogen doch nicht die übelste Wahl gewesen. Wäre dieser dämliche Goyle gekommen, als er ihn angerufen hatte, würde er hier nicht mit nasser Hose liegen und sich nach Harry Potter sehnen wie nie zuvor.  
Er hätte sich einfach in diesem Club vorher abschießen sollen. Doch auch da hatte er gezögert und wollte feige noch ein wenig Musik hören, bevor er starb. Er selbst hatte sich seine Ausrede geglaubt, doch da war er wohl der Einzige.  
Jetzt stand er unter Grangers Aufsicht, hatte keine Ahnung, was Potter von ihm wollte und war Assistent des Zaubertränkelehrers. Professor Rursus, mit dem er heute den kompletten Tag verbracht hatte. Erst hatte er ihn alle Bücher alphabetisch nach Autorennamen ordnen und ins Regal stellen lassen. Dabei war Draco aufgefallen, das ein paar Bücher dabei waren, die sein Vater hin und wieder mal seinen Todesserfreunden gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er das Potter mitteilen, doch dann war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Wieder erschauerte er unter der Erinnerung an sein massives Verlangen. Aber er begriff gleichzeitig, dass es nicht allein die sexuelle Lust war, die ihn so durcheinander brachte, sondern Harrys ambivalentes Verhalten. Kümmerte er sich nur aus Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Pflichtgefühl um ihn? Oder hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Oder war da mehr? Gefühle, die sich Potter selbst nicht eingestehen wollte?  
Vorhin hatte er zumindest in seinem Gesicht dasselbe Begehren sehen können, was ihn so fest ihn Griff hatte. Doch war das alles? Er war unendlich verwirrt und dann stürmt noch Granger in sein Zimmer und fuchtelte irre mit ihrem Zauberstab herum. Schutzzauber? Hatte sie das ernst gemeint oder war sie nur neugierig, was er nachts so trieb? Gut, vielleicht war sie einfach nur argwöhnisch, doch vielleicht sollte sie ihr Misstrauen mal lieber auf Rursus projizieren.   
So nett und freundlich und umgänglich er war, etwas war an ihm, hinter das Draco einfach nicht kam. Emmet, wie er ihn nennen sollte, war herzlich, gesprächig und aufgeschlossen. Er plauderte über dieses und jenes, während er ihm zeigte, welche Zutaten er für das erste Jahr brauchen würde. Warum war er Menschen gegenüber so misstrauisch, die nett zu ihm waren. War es, weil er selbst selten freundlich und zugänglich war, um ja niemanden zu zeigen, wer er wirklich war? Zwanghaft musste er wieder über Harry nachdenken. Potter wollte mit ihm in dieses schottische Kaff? Wozu? Glaubte er, der Freund seiner Eltern lief da ständig die Straße hoch und runter und hatte ein Schild dabei, auf dem geschrieben stand: Malfoys Bekannter?  
Andererseits war er dann allein mit ihm da und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm so gut, dass er, solange er noch wach war, sich die schönsten und romantischsten Situationen vorstellte, die Harry und er zusammen haben könnten. Ob Potter es mochte, wenn er ihn so lange streichelte, bis er in seinen Armen einschlief, war nur ein Gedanke von vielen, doch mit ihm schlief Draco dann selbst ein.

 

Auf den ersten Blick war dieser Malfoy ein wirklich hübscher Bursche. Sicherlich rannten ihm die Mädchen nur so nach, dachte Rursus schmunzelnd und verschanzte sich noch ein wenig mehr hinter seinem Buch, um Draco unbemerkt weiter beobachten zu können. Der blonde Junge sortierte gerade die Flaschen nach Größen. Vorher hatte er die Zutaten portioniert und jetzt würde er die gleich zu einem Sud aufsetzen. Eigentlich tat er selbst diese Arbeit sehr gern, denn sie beruhigte sein inneres Feuer. Doch dem Jungen dabei zuzusehen, war fast noch schöner. Ganz unbewusst war Draco tief im Geschehen und zeigte ihm so sein natürliches Wesen. Natürlich hatte er für die Malfoys grundsätzlich nichts als Verachtung übrig. In seinen Augen waren es schwächliche Spinner, die einen Dunklen Lord brauchten, um sich Prestige und Macht zu verschaffen. Er hatte so etwas nicht nötig. Draco allerdings, war anders als sein Vater und die ganze restliche Sippe der Reinblüter, die sowieso alle inzestuös untereinander verwandt waren.  
Dieser Junge hier war anders, doch auf was sich sein Eindruck begründete, bekam er nicht zu fassen. Potter wäre die bessere Wahl gewesen, doch auch wesentlich schwerer zu benutzen. Fast tat ihm der schöne Junge ein wenig leid, doch es musste immer Opfer geben. So viele Jahre hatte er auf seine Rache gewartet und man sollte ihm schließlich zugutehalten, dass er letztlich einen ehemaligen Todesser (welch Ironie) als Gefäß benutzen wollte. Emmet lächelte ganz angetan über seine beruhigenden Gedanken und sah zu spät, dass Draco ihn beobachtete. Da erst begriff er es … dieser Malfoy mochte Jungs und deshalb war er ihm so merkwürdig erschienen.  
Emmet lächelte um einiges breiter und sagte mit warmer Stimme:  
„Es ist sehr beruhigend dir zuzusehen, Draco. Deine schlanken Finger sind sehr geschickt. Mach nur weiter und lass dich von mir nicht stören.“  
Malfoy wurde ein bisschen rot, schwieg, runzelte kurz seine Augenbrauen und machte dann weiter.  
Viele Augenblick später, traute Draco sich endlich zu fragen:

„Ich habe in ihrem Bücherbestand ein paar sehr … interessante Bücher gesehen, Professor Rursus, und …“  
„Emmet. Sag doch bitte Emmet zu mir, Draco. Du bist nicht mein Schüler, sondern mein Assistent, ja?“  
Draco nickte verunsichert und betrachtete den Lehrer. Seit er ihn kannte, wirkte er umgänglich, offen und schien irgendwie nicht auf die Stelle eines Hogwarts-Lehrer zu passen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er Severus Snapes Stelle innehatte und damit ziemlich beängstigende Erinnerungen verbunden waren. Zwar hatte Emmet auch schwarze Haare und trug schwarze Kleidung, wie sowieso viele der Lehrer, doch waren seine Augen warm und enthielten immer ein Lächeln, was Draco nur umso mehr irritierte.  
„In Ordnung, Emmet …“  
„Welche Bücher meinst du?“  
„Diese Schwarz-magischen Anleitung und …“  
„Ach so …“, unterbrach Rursus ihn und lachte angenehm tief.   
„Das sind alte Erbstücke meiner Großtante. Sie hatte sie mit nach Amerika geschleppt und sie sind sozusagen mein komplettes Erbe. Keine Ahnung, woher sie stammen und ob sie brauchbar wären. Vielleicht sollte ich sie dem Zaubereiministerium überstellen, nicht, dass sie noch denken, dass ich ein Schwarzmagier bin.“  
„Aber es ist doch ihr Erbe …“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Was würdest du tun, Draco?“ Der Blonde senkte den Blick und schien nachzudenken. Emmet beobachtete ihn dabei amüsiert, doch auch ehrlich gespannt, als was sich dieser Malfoy entpuppen würde. Sein sinnlicher Mund wurde zu einem Strich, doch ziemlich unerwartet sah er hoch und sagte:  
„Ich würde einen Freund um Rat fragen.“  
„Einen Freund? Potter?“ Nur mühsam konnte Emmet den Hohn aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Malfoy allerdings nur nichtssagend und wandte sich wieder der Waage zu. Offenbar war das Gespräch für den blonden Jungen an dieser Stelle beendet und Rursus ließ es auf sich beruhen. Vorerst. Er war doch ein bisschen verwundert, denn er hätte einem Malfoy mehr egozentrischen Ehrgeiz und Skrupellosigkeit zugetraut. Kein Malfoy gab etwas auf Freunde, wenn es drauf ankam.   
„Schau dir die Bücher ruhig an, wenn du willst …“, sagte er nun freundlich zu Draco und bekam ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Noch ein paar beunruhigende Minuten sah er auf sein helles Haar, was suggerierte, dass Draco engelsgleich war, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.


	9. Chapter 9

„Wo ist Malfoy?“  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich etwa sein Aufpasser?“ fauchte Hermione ihn an.  
„Ich … habe doch nur gefragt. Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer und ich wollte doch heute mit ihm nach Nairn und …“  
„Weiß ich. Such ihn doch!“  
„Was … ist denn mit dir los?“, fragte Harry total verwirrt und betrachtete sie besorgt.  
„Nichts. Es ist … es war keine gute Idee, ihn hierher zu bringen. Ein Malfoy macht doch immer nur Ärger. Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein und dir diesen Vorschlag machen.“  
„Was hat er denn getan?“ Ganz unerwartet wurde Hermione rot und er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Hatte Malfoy ihn verraten?  
„Hermione! Sag es mir.“  
„Nichts, noch nichts, doch ich habe nur kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“  
„Der Sache? Du meinst, dass er für Rursus arbeitet? Sie schienen sich doch gut zu verstehen. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, als ich einen kurzen Blick auf sie geworfen habe.“ Sie betrachtete ihn nun aus verengten Augen und Harry platzte der Kragen.  
„Auf wen bist du eigentlich sauer? Auf mich? Malfoy? Oder Rursus? Du solltest dich mal langsam entscheiden!“  
Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging. Hermione hielt ihn nicht zurück und allein diese Tatsache bedeutete Unheil.

 

Bei den Gewächshäusern hatte er noch nicht nach Draco gesehen. Welche Laus war denn seiner Freundin über die Leber gelaufen? Die einzige Erklärung, die er fand, war die, dass sie kürzlich in Dracos Raum geplatzt war mit der Absicht ihn zu retten. Harry wusste nicht, wie die Sache ausgegangen war, doch hatte Draco ihn offenbar nicht verpetzt, sonst hätte Hermione das ihm schon gerade vor den Latz geknallt. Andererseits, war es vielleicht genau das, was sie so aufbrachte. Vielleicht ahnte sie auch nur was, oder war grundsätzlich von Malfoy angewidert, was bei ihrer Vorgeschichte auch kein Wunder war.  
Oder war es etwa so, dass sich Hermione mehr aus Emmet machte, als sie zugeben wollte und nun sauer war, dass Draco dem Professor den Kopf verdrehte? Apropos verdreht … seine Gedanken waren auch verdreht und wirbelten wild und unreflektiert durcheinander wie ein Orkan. Er müsste sich die nächsten Tage dringend mit Ron treffen, um runterzukommen. Ron konnte ihn mit seiner offenen und unkomplizierten Art immer so gut erden, dass jegliche Probleme nichtig erschienen. Hermione machte alles immer so schwierig und Draco war in vielerlei Hinsicht einfach viel zu dramatisch. Und reizvoll. Verdammt … 

Unwillkürlich schlich sich Harry leise näher zu den Gewächshäusern und hörte dann tatsächlich Rursus‘ angenehm tiefe Stimme, die Draco gerade etwas erklärte. Vorsichtig sah er um eine Ecke und sah die beiden da stehen. Der Professor hatte in der Hand eine Knolle und dozierte gerade darüber, wie man den Saft am besten extrahieren konnte. Der Blonde sah eher gelangweilt aus und schwieg. Emmet hingegen schmunzelte und dann … Harry hätte fast einen Laut der Überraschung von sich gegeben, hob der Lehrer die Hand, strich Draco die Haare aus der Stirn und sagte ganz leise:  
„Du wirst es gut machen. Ich verlasse mich auf dich!“   
Harry sah Draco unsicher schlucken und dann nicken.  
„Fein. Bis später dann.“ Rursus drehte sich um und kam dann genau in seine Richtung. Harry schaffte es gerade noch so, sich zu verstecken. Als der Lehrer weg war, ging er zu Draco ins Gewächshaus. Eigentlich wollte er diese merkwürdige Szene direkt ansprechen, doch als er in Malfoys Gesicht sah, unterließ er es. Der Blonde schien erfreut und sehr erleichtert zu sein ihn zu sehen.  
„Harry … ich dachte schon, ich muss meinen Sonntag wirklich damit verbringen blöde Knollen auszupressen.“  
„Ich sagte doch, wir haben ein Date. Vertraust du mir nicht?“  
„Natürlich tue ich das, auch wenn ich besser noch mal anmerken will, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, nach wem wir in Nairn suchen sollen.“  
„Das ergibt sich schon. Komm her!“ Harry packte seine Hand und apparierte mit ihm zusammen in das kleine schottische Nest namens Nairn.

 

Nairn hatte knapp zehntausend Einwohner und war ein ehemaliges und extrem verschlafenes Fischerdorf an der nordöstlichen Küste Schottlands. Als sie ankamen, empfing sie ein frischer, salzig schmeckender Wind, der erst mal Dracos Haare vollkommen durcheinander brachte. Harry musste schmunzeln, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Bevor wir uns umsehen … was hat Hermione letztens gesagt, als sie in deinen Raum platzte? Du hast ihr doch nicht gesagt, dass ich bei dir war und …“  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Sie hat gedacht, ich hole mir einen runter. Es war ziemlich erniedrigend. Aber ich gönne ihr den Moment der Überlegenheit, nach allem, was ich ihr angetan habe.“  
„Sie war eben total aufgebracht und ich weiß nicht recht, ob es wegen dir war, oder wegen Rursus …“ sagte Harry eher zu sich selbst. Noch immer standen sie am Stadtrand und hielten ihre Gesichter in den Wind.  
„Wegen Emmet? Was hat er getan? Oder warte, steht sie auf ihn? Ich dachte sie und Ron sind zusammen?“  
„Sind sie auch. Doch ich befürchte, dass sie heimlich für Rursus schwärmt. Aber da wird sie wohl keine Chance haben …“ Draco sah ihn nun ein wenig einfältig an.  
„Weil er auf Jungs wie dich steht!“ sagte Harry genervt, als er sah, dass der Blonde nichts kapierte.  
„Quatsch. Er ist nur … irgendwie ziemlich anhänglich und körperlich aufdringlich. Wie so ein Katzenvieh, was sich ständig am Bein reibt, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.“ Harry musste bei seinen Worten kichern.  
„Frag ihn doch mal. Scheinbar mag er dich gern.“  
„Ich frage ihn bestimmt nicht. Es sei denn …“ Jetzt sah der Blonde ihn intensiv und ziemlich ernst an. Harry hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.  
„Es sei denn, du sagst mir, was das zwischen uns ist, Harry?“

 

Draco sah enttäuscht, wie sich Potters Gesicht auf der Stelle verschloss.  
„Ist nicht so wichtig. Dann lass dich doch von ihm anfassen. Ist mir egal … Jetzt los, suchen wir den Freund deiner Eltern. Mein Vorschlag, wir versuchen es im Gasthof am Marktplatz. Ich habe mich vorher informiert. Es ist sozusagen einer der wichtigsten Plätze im Ort, weil es die einzige Pension ist. Alle Fremden kommen vermutlich dorthin.“ Harry ging mit großen Schritten los und er sah ihm Momente lang nur hinterher. Potters Zurückweisung schmerzte sehr, vor allem, nachdem sie sich schon so nahe gewesen waren.  
„Rursus hat …“ Draco holte auf und beschloss über unverfänglichere Dinge zu sprechen.  
„ … ein paar Schwarz-magische Bücher im Regal.“  
„Und?“  
„Kommt dir das nicht … komisch vor? Er sagt, es wäre ein Erbe seiner Großtante.“  
„Kann doch sein. Ich bin kein Auror. Soll ich ihn jetzt anschwärzen?“ Draco verengte verärgert die Augen.

 

„Nein, du Idiot. Aber vielleicht steht was Brauchbares drin?“ Harry blieb jäh stehen. Ja, er war ein Idiot. Er war so von Dracos Frage nach dem Status Quo ihrer Beziehung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden, dass er ihm gar nicht richtig folgen konnte, weil er noch darüber nachdachte, welche Antwort er Draco geben könnte, ohne ihn zu verletzen oder ihm die Hoffnung zu nehmen.  
„Kommst du an die Bücher ran?“  
„Nicht nur das. Ich darf sie sogar lesen, hat er mir gesagt.“ Malfoy klang absurd stolz und auf seine frühere Art hochnäsig, dass Harry klar wurde, dass es auch immer diesen arroganten Mistkerl neben dem zärtlichen Draco geben würde.  
„Dann lies die Bücher und suche nach dem schwarzen Ei des Uroboros. Jetzt los!“ Harry betrat den Gasthof und steuerte direkt auf die Rezeption zu. Erst war niemand zu sehen, doch als er näher kam, sah man einen wuchtigen Typen auf einem niedrigen Sessel sitzen und Zeitung lesen. Er hatte rote, dicke Wangen und einen mächtigen Vollbart. Seine Augen waren klein und irgendwie musste er sofort an ein Schwein denken. Als Harry näher kam, hob er desinteressiert den Blick, aber erst, als Draco neben ihn trat, kam Leben in seinen Blick.  
„Malfoy? Suchst du etwa deinen Daddy?“   
„Was?“, sagten die Jungs fast gleichzeitig verwirrt, während der Mann sich umständlich erhob.  
„Sorry, wenn ich mich vertan habe und du kein Malfoy bist, doch du siehst aus … wie deine Mutter und hast die Haare deines Vaters …“, murmelte er sichtlich verlegen und holte das Gästebuch hervor, weil er offenbar davon ausging, sie wollten ein Zimmer mieten.  
„Ja. Nein, ich … bin wirklich Draco Malfoy“, sagte er mit dünner Stimme. Das Gesicht des Mannes erhellte sich wieder.  
„Ah … also falls du deinen Vater suchst, der war schon vor einigen Tagen hier und ist wieder abgereist. Du bist zu spät.“  
„Die Malfoys haben hier gewohnt?“, fragte Harry nun interessiert nach, doch der Mann sah ihn nur unwillig an, nach dem Motto: Wer bist du eigentlich? Eine Antwort bekam Potter nicht. Aber Draco wusste, was zu tun war.   
„Gib ihm Geld!“, raunte er Harry zu. Der sah ihn empört an, doch dann holte er wirkliche seine Geldbörse hervor und nahm einen Schein raus. Er legte ihn auf den Tisch und fragte erneut:  
„Waren die Malfoys hier?“ Der rotwangige Kerl nahm den Schein und nickte.  
„Mit wem haben sie sich getroffen?“, fragte Harry, doch der Typ machte die eindeutige Geste, dass das Geld nicht reichte. Mürrisch kramte Harry einen weiteren Schein seines hart verdienten Geldes hervor und legte ihn wieder auf den Tresen.  
„Mit dem zwielichtigen Gareth Dickins“, kam die einsilbige Antwort. Harry fischte entrüstet einen weiteren und letzten Schein aus seinem Portemonnaie und legte ihn hin.  
„Und wo finden wir diesen Gareth Dickins!“, fragte er hörbar genervt.  
„Der wohnt außerhalb, südlich, Richtung Rait Castle, auf einem verlassenen Hof. Zu weit, um zu laufen …“, sagte der Kerl nun eindeutig gehässig, sah nun aber zu Draco, als wüsste er, dass er ein Zauberer war und ohne Probleme dorthin kommen würde.  
„Danke, wir nehmen den Bus!“, sagte Harry nur glatt und zog Draco aus dem Gasthof. Eigentlich war es fast zu einfach, doch sie mussten jedem noch so fragwürdigen Hinweis nachgehen, da sie sonst keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatten.

 

„Hast du den Namen Gareth Dickins schon mal gehört?“  
„Nein, noch nie. Doch vielleicht sollten wir lieber Granger Bescheid sagen und …“  
„Angst, Malfoy?“ Potters Spruch war nicht ernst gemeint, dass sah Draco sofort und doch erinnerte er ihn nicht nur an ihren früheren Zwist, sondern auch daran, dass er wirklich Angst hatte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Denn du bist ja bei mir und hast deinen Zauberstab dabei, während meiner vermutlich schon Asche bei uns im Kamin ist“, sagte er sarkastisch, bekam aber von Harry nur ein Grinsen. Dann schoben sich seine warmen Finger wieder in seine Hand, doch er apparierte noch nicht, sondern lief einfach los.   
Als würden sie einen gemütlichen Spaziergang als Liebespaar machen, gingen sie Hand in Hand aus der Stadt. Dracos Herz schlug wie verrückt. Vor Freude über diesen unverhofften Moment der innigen Nähe aber auch aus Verwirrung, weil sich Harry einfach nicht äußern wollte.  
In der Nähe der Stelle ihrer Ankunft blieben sie stehen.  
„Ich kann dir deine Frage nach dem Zustand unserer Beziehung nicht zuverlässig beantworten, Draco …“, sagte Harry recht leise und war durch den Wind kaum zu verstehen. Aber Draco, der ihn ansah, konnte die Worte von seinen Lippen ablesen.  
„Mal wieder stehen wir einer rätselhaften Gefahr gegenüber. Vielleicht hat alles nichts zu bedeuten, vielleicht aber eine ganze Menge. Als du mich angerufen hast und ich zu dir kam, habe ich aus Mitgefühl gehandelt und vielleicht aus einem falschen Überlegenheitsgefühl. Vielleicht dachte ich, dass es mir gut tut, dich gedemütigt zu erleben. Doch das war falsch, Draco.  
Aber ich weiß auch nicht, was richtig ist. Doch ich weiß … dass es sich wundervoll anfühlt, dich zu küssen und zu berühren. Nein, gib mir bitte keine Antwort, denn ich habe keine Frage gestellt.“   
Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen und glänzenden Augen sah Malfoy ihn an. Harry war nicht so ganz klar, was er in seinem hübschen Gesicht ablesen konnte. Erleichterung? Freude? Oder doch nur eine Bestätigung einer Befürchtung? Bevor er es verhindern konnte, beugte sich Draco zu ihm, um ganz sanft seine Lippen zu küssen. Viel zu schnell löste er sich dann wieder und Harry brachte sie ziemlich verlegen in die Nähe der Ruine von Rait Castle.

 

Positiv war, dass die Sonne warm schien und es tagsüber war. Positiv waren für Draco auch Harrys Worte, die ihm unerklärliche Hoffnung machten und dafür sorgten, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich gut und wie er selbst fühlte.  
Schlecht war, dass sie sich nun durch ein wildes Waldgebiet auf der Suche nach dem Einsiedlerhaus pflügen mussten. Das taten sie fast wortlos. Ob es Glück, Zufall oder Schicksal war, sie fanden das gut versteckte, kleine Haus nach nur einer Stunde. Es wirkte verfallen und unbewohnt, doch nicht bedrohlich, als sie näher gingen.  
„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?“, rief Potter laut und Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hätte sich lieber lautlos angeschlichen. Aber Harry hatte keine Angst. Die Sonne ließ das bemooste Haus fast wie eine verwunschene Zauberhütte erscheinen und doch roch es irgendwie merkwürdig. Noch mehrmals rief Potter laut, während sie vorsichtig darauf zuliefen, doch niemand antwortete.  
Die Tür knarrte, als Harry sie öffnete und ein weiteres Mal „Hallo!“ rief. Ein widerlicher Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen und nur wenig später sah Draco den Grund dafür. Im Grunde bestand die Hütte nur aus einem großen Raum. Dieser Raum war über und über mit Blut besudelt, welches diesen metallischen Geruch verbreitete, der Draco nun würgen ließ. Dabei hatte er die ausgeweidete Leiche von Gareth Dickins noch gar nicht gesehen, weil sie im Grunde gar nicht mehr als Körper zu erkennen war.  
„Ach du … scheiße!“, murmelte Harry dumpf neben ihm und ging wachsam und mit gezücktem Zauberstab weiter in den Raum rein. Draco folgte, hatte seine Beine aber nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er konnte gut fühlen, wie sich die Hysterie in ihm potenzierte. Vor Panik bekam er kaum Luft, ihm war schlecht, schwindlig und sein Magen rebellierte. Als er dann die verstümmelte Leiche sah, war die Grenze erreicht.  
„Oh Gott … oh Gott …“, keuchte er immer wieder, als er auf die blutigen Überreste sah. Dann rannte er nach draußen und übergab sich mehrmals. Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augen und er zitterte wie Espenlaub.   
„Oh Gott … oh Gott …“, keuchte er immer wieder unter hysterischen Schluchzern. Dabei kannte er den Typ nicht mal. Aber das war es auch nicht, was ihm so zusetzte. Draco dachte in diesem schrecklichen Moment, dass seine Eltern diese grausame Tat verübt hatten. Und auch, wenn er seinen Vater hasste und seine Mutter verachtete, so waren es doch noch seine Eltern. Und sie waren solche Monster? Wie konnten sie das tun? Draco steigerte sich derart in seine hysterische Abscheu hinein, dass er wie von Sinnen war, als Harry zu ihm kam.  
„Beruhige dich, Malfoy!“, sagte Potter nachdrücklich, doch in diesem Moment funktionierte Harrys Stärke nicht. Plötzlich legte sich Harrys Hand fest auf seine Schulter und dann spürte er nur noch, wie sie apparierten.

Harry brachte sie in seine kleine Wohnung und schlug ihm schließlich fest seine flache Hand ins Gesicht, als er sich einfach nicht zu fassen bekam.  
Es wirkte. Für einen Moment konnte er sich zusammenreißen und sah Harry völlig verstört an.  
„Das waren nicht deine Eltern gewesen! Verstehst du, Draco? Du musst dich beruhigen, sonst kann ich nicht mit dir sprechen!“ Er nickte mehrmals, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er zitterte wie verrückt. Ihm war eiskalt und er versuchte verzweifelt über Harrys Worte nachzudenken. Nicht seine Eltern, dachte er in Endlosschleife und verstand es nicht richtig.  
„Ich lasse dir heißes Wasser in die Badewanne ein, okay? Geh nicht weg!“ Draco schluchzte wieder. Wo verdammt sollte er denn hingehen? Ohne seinen Zauberstab und mit zitternden Beinen, die ihn keinen Meter tragen würden. Wie betäubt saß er in Potters winzigem „Wohnzimmer“ vor dem kleinen Sofa auf dem Fußboden. Einen Schock, ich habe einen Schock, kam es ihm langsam in den Sinn, als seine Zähne aufeinander klapperten.


	10. Chapter 10

Eine Zeit später, die Draco nicht genau definieren konnte, kam Harry zurück und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. Wacklig folgte er ihm in sein winziges Bad. Es gab keine extra Dusche, nur eine kleine Badewanne. Die war voller Wasser, was in der Kühle des Badezimmers dampfte. Weil er sich weder bewegte, noch etwas sagte, begann Harry ihn mit besorgtem, aber doch ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck zu entkleiden. Was im Grunde eine beschämende Sache gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht danach übereinander hergefallen wären, berührte Draco im Moment gar nicht. Er bewegte sich irgendwie mechanisch und selbst seine hysterischen Gedanken waren zum Stillstand gekommen. Gerade dachte er nicht und fühlte auch nichts. Sein Verstand glich einem Watteball und als er im heißen Wasser saß, spürte er das kaum. Harry hatte sich auf den Rand der Wanne gesetzt und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Das haben nicht deine Eltern getan, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Dein Vater ist zwar ein herrschsüchtiger Spinner und vielleicht auch grausam und tyrannisch, aber kein bestialischer Mörder. Deine Mutter erst recht nicht. Wer auch immer das getan hat, wollte seine Spuren verwischen und war dabei sadistisch grausam bis hin zur Obsession, um vielleicht jeden abzuschrecken und zu warnen, der es wagen sollte Dickins zu besuchen. Ich denke, dass entweder jemand deinen Eltern nach Nairn gefolgt ist und Dickins vernichten wollte, weil er über etwas Bescheid wusste oder aber der Mörder wollte grundsätzlich ausschließen, dass Schnüffler wie wir kommen und Dickins ausfragen können. Zeitlich fand das statt, während eure Schatzkammer geplündert wurde. Was mir sagt, jemand apparierte und ist ein Zauberer. Doch das wusstest du sicher auch schon …“  
Draco versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen, was Harry meinte, aber es gelang ihm nicht recht. Unerwartet packte Harry seine Schultern und forderte ganz weich:  
„Mache deine Haare nass, ich wasche sie dir“ Er verstand zwar den Sinn nicht, tat aber was Potter wollte.   
„Heißt das … meine Eltern sind auch in Gefahr, weil sie irgendwas wissen?“, sprach Draco endlich heiser, als der Dunkelhaarige liebevoll seine Haare wusch. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn diese Berührung sehr. So sehr, dass es ihm gelang wieder geradeaus zu denken.  
„Ja, das wäre möglich. Dein Vater muss die Bedeutung seiner Artefakte kennen und auch, wenn er sie nur gehortet hat, so hat er sie versteckt und bewacht, weil sie gefährlich sind. Wer auch immer bei euch eingebrochen ist, ist zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit der Selbe, der Dickins getötet hat. Ein Zauberer, der sich mit schwarzer Magie auskennt. Vielleicht ist es aber auch eine Art Sekte, die sich mit der Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort beschäftigt. Es wird dir nicht gefallen, doch ich denke, wir müssen mit deinen Eltern sprechen.“  
„Nein!“  
„Nicht sofort, Draco. Aber wenn du nicht willst, dass ihnen was passiert …“  
„Dann rufe ich meine Mutter an, doch ich werde nicht …“  
„Ich kann das allein machen, keine Sorge. Du musst nicht mitkommen, doch sie werden erfahren müssen, dass du bei mir bist und vielleicht sollte ich deinem Vater auch gleich sagen, wer du wirklich bist?“, bot Harry an, doch Draco, dessen Gesicht wieder Farbe angenommen hatte, verengte nur entrüstet die Augen.  
„Nein, Potter. Das kann ich noch selbst tun!“, sagte er nachdrücklich und Harry wandte sich ab, um zu schmunzeln. Nichts anderes als diese selbstbewussten Worte aus Malfoys Mund wollte er hören.  
„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt mal Tee machen und eine Pizza in den Ofen werfen.“ Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, ging er dann.

 

Draco sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Er fühlte sich besser und doch brauchte er nur an die blutigen Bilder zu denken und sein Magen rollte sich wieder zusammen. Es waren nicht seine Eltern gewesen. Wenn Potter sich so sicher war, dann glaubte er ihm das. Auch alles andere klang logisch. Nur wer war dafür verantwortlich und weshalb geschah das? Um Voldemort zurückzuholen, waren schon immer schreckliche Dinge getan worden, doch er glaubte zu wissen, dass selbst die fanatischsten Todesser genug vom Dunklen Lord hatten. Sie waren nur noch untereinander befreundet, weil sie sonst keine Freunde hatten. Soweit er seinen Vater richtig verstanden hatte, würde keiner von ihnen freiwillig erneut diese Katastrophe herauf beschwören. Aber es gab immer Ratten, die im Untergrund auf den richtigen Moment warteten. Dabei musste er nur an Wurmschwanz denken. Also war es auch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es jemand oder mehrere Magier gab, die den Dunklen Lord erneut beschwören wollten. Sein Vater wusste ganz sicher alles, was es darüber zu wissen gab und Harry hatte recht, jemand müsste mit ihm sprechen. In diesem Augenblick beschloss Draco, dass er mit Potter zu seinen Eltern gehen würde, wenn es so weit war.

 

Beide waren trotz des schrecklichen Anblickes hungrig und aßen mehr oder weniger schweigsam.  
„Verdammt, ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts und diese dummen Knollen auspressen“, fiel es Draco ein. Er sprang auf und dabei verlor er das Handtuch, was er nur um die Hüften gehabt hatte.   
Harry erstarrte, wollte wegsehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Malfoys Zusammenbruch kam nicht so überraschend, seine Sorge um ihn jedoch schon. Als es ihm wieder besser ging, konnte sich auch Harry entspannen und jetzt wollte er ihn ungern gehen lassen.  
„Wie wäre es …“, begann er mit belegter Stimme und versucht ihn nicht allzu verlangend anzusehen, „wenn du heute Nacht hier bleibst und ich dich morgen früh zeitig zurückbringe und dir schnell mit den Knollen helfe. Das war übrigens der Stoff im ersten Jahr, doch soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du ständig diesen praktischen Zubereitungskurs geschwänzt.“ Malfoy sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf skeptisch an. Es war ein amüsanter Anblick, weil er nackt war und total verwirrt aussah.  
„Du … findest es gut, oder Potter?“, fragte er dann leise und irgendwie niedlich fassungslos.  
„Ja, sagte ich dir bereits. Trotzdem würde ich jetzt nicht sagen, ich stehe grundsätzlich auf Typen. Ich glaube, es hat nur was mit dir zu tun …“ Harrys Worte waren immer leiser geworden. Während er es aussprach, begriff er, dass es tatsächlich so war. Der Blonde errötete ein bisschen und wirkte unglücklich durcheinander.   
„Heißt … das … jetzt …?“ Harry stand schnell auf, schob ihn in seinen Schlafraum und drückte ihn auf sein Bett. Anschließend legte er sich neben ihn, streichelte sein Gesicht und küsste seine Augenbraue.  
„Es heißt, dass ich dich spüren will. An mir, in mir, überall. Ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist und weshalb ich mich benehme wie ein sexgieriger Teenager, doch das hier … ist besser als Magie.“ Bei seinen Worten, hatte Harry sich ausgezogen und legte sich jetzt nackt auf Draco.  
„Sind wir jetzt … zusammen?“, flüsterte Draco rau uns so schrecklich hoffnungsvoll, dass Harry kein kategorisches Nein über seine Lippen brachte. Er küsste ihn stattdessen, obwohl er wusste, dass es fatal war ihm keine definitive Antwort zu geben.  
Dracos Haut zu berühren und zu küssen, weckte ziemlich schnell sein Verlangen. Auch der Blonde berührte ihn wieder auf diese so intensive Weise und doch war es anders, als das letzte Mal, als er ihn von der Brücke gezerrt hatte. Malfoy war aufmerksamer und wirkte fast nachdenklich, während er seinen Bauch küsste und sich dabei zwischen seine Beine schob. Harry beobachtete ihn, weil es ihm gefiel sein Gesicht dabei zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte, wirkte Malfoy auf eine abstrakte aber aufrichtige Art glücklich. Wie selbstverständlich nahm er sein steifes Glied zwischen die Lippen und dann tief in den Mund. Dabei musste Harry aufstöhnen und wenigstens kurz die Augen schließen. Draco tat alles ohne Eile und nicht mit der furchtsamen Gier des ersten Mals. Diese neue und irgendwie selbstbewusstere Melodie gefiel Harry sehr gut. Obwohl er selbst verlangend war, ließ er sich von seiner Behutsamkeit beeinflussen und konnte so seine sanften Berührungen und seinen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck viel besser wahrnehmen. Aus einem primitiven Verlangen, was er selbst nicht ganz verstand, machte Draco ein magisches Erlebnis, was es so eigentlich gar nicht geben konnte.  
Als der Blonde in ihn eindrang, ging es so einfach und leicht, dass ihn selbst Draco verwundert ansah. Mit seinen zarten Berührungen hatte sich Harrys Unterleib wie einen Blüte geöffnet, die nun nach Sonne hungerte. Auf wundersame Weise passten sich ihre Bewegungen unwillkürlich an und Harry stöhnte leise und überaus entzückt an Dracos Hals. Wo er derjenige war, der Ginny liebte, war es nun etwas Köstliches von jemand wie Draco geliebt zu werden. Selten hatte sich Harry angenommener gefühlt. Sein Höhepunkt kam dann doch so überraschend und schnell, dass er dunkel und nicht allzu leise aufstöhnte. Es war nicht aufzuhalten. Mit seinen Armen drückte er den Anderen fest an sich und krümmte sich dann ein bisschen unter lustvollem Zucken, bis es zwischen ihrer Haut heiß und nass wurde. Er versuchte irgendwas zu denken, doch es war unmöglich. Draco glitt aus ihm raus und sah ihn merkwürdig erschrocken an.  
„Mach weiter …“, befahl Harry atemlos und immer noch bis auf den Grund seiner Seele hungrig nach ihm. Er drehte sich unter ihm und Malfoy drang erneut in ihn ein. Wieder bewegte Draco sich intensiv und beherrscht, bis auch er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.  
Sein schnelles Keuchen machte Harry wieder ein bisschen hart. Dracos Finger, die sich in sein Fleisch drückten, taten ihm ein weh, doch es war ein guter Schmerz, den er willkommen hieß.  
Halb auf ihm blieb der Blonde dann liegen und streichelte ihn. Ohne, dass einer von beiden nach der Decke geangelt hätte, schliefen sie wenig später erschöpft ein. Irgendwie war Draco dann nachts doch mal wach gewesen und hatte sich um die Zudecke gekümmert.  
Harry hatte zum Glück schon vorher seinen Wecker gestellt, damit er ihn vor der Zeit nach Hogwarts bringen konnte, doch soweit würde es nicht kommen, weil sie überraschenden Besuch im Morgengrauen bekamen, der die Sache zwischen ihnen noch viel komplizierter machte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so rein platzte, Harry, doch ich muss mit dir reden und lasse dafür lieber mal das Licht aus, weil ich mich ein wenig schäme.“ Hermione apparierte in seinem Schlafzimmer und begann einfach zu sprechen, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen würde.  
„Wegen gestern … es tut mir leid, dass ich so schroff zu dir war und nichts erklärt habe … ja, ich war wütend auf Malfoy, der mich in eine peinliche Situation gebracht hat und auch auf dich, weil du mein Freund bist und ich dir einen Gefallen tun wollte. Ich weiß, dass Malfoy nicht mehr der Feind ist, doch als Freund kann ich ihn leider auch nicht sehen, doch du scheinst das von mir zu erwarten und es fällt mir schwer, auch weil ich sehe, dass Professor Rursus, vom dem ich wirklich sehr viel halte, von diesem Idioten so angetan ist. Dabei hätte er Malfoy früher erleben sollen, doch was rede ich … du scheinst dich ja auch nicht mehr daran zu erinnern, was uns dieser schreckliche Kerl angetan hat. Oder, Harry?“  
Harry war starr vor Entsetzen und er spürte, dass es Draco neben ihm ebenso ging. Plötzlich betätigte Hermione doch den Lichtschalter. Die Jungs kniffen kurz geblendet die Augen zusammen, als sie ihre Lider öffneten, blickten sie in Hermiones fassungsloses Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren fast schwarz, ihr Mund war fest zusammengepresst und dann war sie verschwunden.  
„Hermione, warte …“, rief Harry noch, doch da war sie schon längst weg. Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich hektisch an. Draco wirkte immer noch wie gelähmt und er fuhr ihn an:  
„Los, zieh dich endlich an, Malfoy! Ich muss dich zurückbringen.“  
Draco fand keine Worte und tat nur, was Potter befahl. Kaum waren sie in Hogwarts, sagte Harry recht ausdruckslos:  
„Kümmere dich um die Knollen, ich komme dann zu dir, wenn ich mit Hermione gesprochen habe!“ Er gab ihm noch einen ungeduldigen Stoß in Richtung Gewächshäuser und ließ ihn einfach stehen. 

 

Er fand Hermione am östlichen Ende der Mauer. Sie stand mit den Armen auf die Mauer gelehnt und sah der Sonne beim Aufgehen zu.   
„Hermione?“ Er bekam keine Reaktion, ging aber trotzdem näher.  
„Hör zu, ich will versuchen es dir zu erklären.“  
„Ich will es nicht wissen, Harry!“, sagte sie hart und funkelte ihn warnend an.  
„Aber ich sollte …“  
„Nein! Behalte es für dich!“ Er schluckte verunsichert und schwieg eine Weile ratlos.  
„Aber du solltest die anderen Dinge erfahren, die wir herausgefunden haben“, sagte er leise und weil sie ihn nicht unterbrach, erzählte er ihr, was sie gestern in Nairn vorgefunden hatten und was seine Schlussfolgerungen waren. Er endete damit, dass er sagte:  
„Ich denke, dass Draco recht hat. Irgendeine Bedeutung haben diese Bücher mit den Schwarz-magischen Anleitungen. Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, wir brauchen Malfoy, denn er darf die Bücher lesen. Außerdem hattest du recht, Rursus ist scharf auf ihn.“ Hermione sah ihn nicht mal an. Ihr hübsches Gesicht leuchte gerade orangefarben.  
„Du willst Malfoy in den Büchern nach dem Ei des Uroboros suchen lassen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gewagte Strategie, Potter. Aber du hast recht. Wir brauchen ihn, doch halte ihn mir vom Leib und ich will nicht … hör mir zu, Harry, ich will nicht mit dir darüber sprechen, was du mit ihm treibst.“  
Harry nickte gehorsam, doch ihre kategorische Ablehnung tat ihm weh. Sie war seine beste Freundin und er legte nicht nur großen Wert auf ihre Meinung, sondern vertraute ihr ganz und gar. Und trotzdem konnte er nun nicht einfach sagen, du hast recht, Malfoy ist ein Arsch und ich werde mich von ihm fernhalten. Es war emotional unmöglich sich eindeutig gegen ihn zu stellen.  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Wo sind die Bücher?“  
„In seinem Büro, sagt Draco.“  
„Gut. Muss du nicht arbeiten?“, fragte sie kalt und er nickte nur. Als er sich wegdrehte, um zu Malfoy zu gehen, fragte er sich, ob sich etwas an Hermiones Urteil ändern würde, wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass er irgendwie in Draco verliebt war und er selbst nicht verstand, wie ihm das passieren konnte. Würde sie seine echten Gefühle für einen alten Feind immer noch so strikt ablehnen oder dachte sie, dass es für ihn nur ein lustiges Spiel war, solange er und Ginny nicht wieder zusammen waren? Aber Hermione wollte keine Erklärung und er musste das akzeptieren.

 

Draco war sehr blass, als er ihn fand. Wie erwartet, stellte er sich nicht allzu geschickt an und Harry übernahm den Rest mit Magie, obwohl das bei der Herstellung von Tränken zu vermeiden war. Nur wenn reine körperliche Hingabe in den Tränken stecken, dann wirkten sie auch gut. Doch da sie nur zu Demonstrationszwecken für die Erstklässler hergestellt wurden, war das halb so schlimm.  
„Ist sie sehr sauer?“, fragte Draco heiser.  
„Oh ja. Aber sie hat zugestimmt, dass du in den Büchern nach den Informationen suchen sollst. Nimm dich aber in Acht und äußere Rursus gegenüber nichts.“  
„Ist er ein Verdächtiger?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht“, wich Harry ein wenig aus. „Vielleicht hat auch nur jemand Fremdes Zugang zu den Büchern gehabt, wenn überhaupt etwas drin steht.“  
„Ich werde in der Mittagspause nachsehen, da isst er immer ausgiebig und macht einen kleinen Spaziergang.“  
„Gut. Ich muss jetzt ins Ministerium“, antwortete Harry einsilbig, doch Draco hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Nicht jetzt, Draco!“ sagte er unwirsch und verschwand.

 

Das war es jetzt wohl, dachte Draco enttäuscht. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nur einen winzigen Fehler bedurfte und er würde alles wieder verlieren. Er hätte nie erwarten dürfen, dass etwas aus Harry und ihm wurde. Schon allein, dass sie sich auf diese wundervolle, intime Art näher gekommen war, war wie ein Wunder gewesen. So gern er auch daraus mehr gemacht hätte, hatte Potter ihm nie wirklich Hoffnung gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er sich mit der Erinnerung trösten, dachte Draco wehmütig, während Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen und auf die Zutaten tropften.  
Wichtiger war, wen-auch-immer aufzuhalten was-auch-immer zu tun. Wenn er Potter dabei helfen konnte, würde er es tun. Das war er ihm einfach schuldig.

 

Auch Hermione schluchzte. Die Situation überforderte sie total. Da dachte sie ihren besten Freund Harry zu kennen und dann überraschte er sie, indem er mit einem alten Widersacher Sex hatte. Was hatte sie denn verpasst? Eigentlich dachte sie, dass Harry Ginny liebte und warten würde, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hätte. Doch stattdessen trieb er es mit Malfoy. Mit dem schrecklichen Draco, der sie jahrelang gepeinigt und genervt hatte. Sie versuchte die Erinnerung loszuwerden, wie sie eben das Licht in Harrys Schlafzimmer angeknipst hatte. Beide waren nackt gewesen. Bleich und schutzlos lagen sie da. Ohne seine Brille wirkte Harry viel jünger und Draco mit seinen verwuschelten Haare wirkte fast niedlich, vor allem aber harmlos. Sie waren beide schockiert gewesen. Ach, sie alle drei waren vollkommen erschüttert gewesen und unter ihre Abscheu mischte sich Mitleid.  
Eigentlich dachte sie, dass Harry sich nur um Malfoy kümmern wollte, weil er ihm seine Häme heimzahlen wollte, indem er ihn mit seiner Hilfe erniedrigte. Doch offenbar lag unter seiner Absicht Draco zu zeigen, dass er ein Verlierer war, noch mehr. Vielleicht tiefere Gefühle, die sich Harry nie eingestanden hat? Blödsinn, sagte sie sich selbst und sah auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde würde die erste Unterrichtsstunde beginnen und Professor Rursus würde nicht in seinem Büro sein. Anstatt Malfoy zu vertrauen, würde sie selbst einen Blick in die Bücher werfen und dann könnte man ja sehe, wie vertrauenswürdig Malfoy war.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione war unbemerkt in Rursus Büro gekommen und sah sich nun um. Es war sehr ordentlich und wirkte viel heller und freundlicher als zu Snapes Zeiten. Die Bücher waren alphabetisch geordnet und kein Staubkörnchen war auf dem Regal zu entdecken. Das war gut für sie, denn so würde man nicht merken, wenn sie ein Buch entnahm und wieder hinstellte. Sie ließ ihre Augen über die Buchrücken huschen. Harry hatte ihr die Titel der beiden Bücher genannt. Einmal war es die „Dunkle Destillation“ von Abram Huxley und das andere Buch hieß „Die kunstvolle Schwarzmalerei des Lebendtodes“ von einem unbekannten Autor. Draco sagte, dass er keinen Autor gefunden hätte und es deshalb bei H eingeordnet hätte, damit die beiden Bücher der dunklen Künste zusammenstanden. Hermione fand keines der beiden Bücher. Sie durchsuchte das komplette Regal, lauschte immer wieder auf Schritte und wurde immer nervöser. Schließlich durchsuchte sie noch oberflächlich Rursus Büro, fühlte sich dabei immer mieser und gab dann auf. Hatte Malfoy sie hereingelegt und wollte er sie nur verraten? Ihr Herz klopfte schnell, weil sie jeden Moment Rursus erwartete, der mit einem schmierig grinsenden Malfoy zur Tür hereinkommen würde, um sie der Schnüffelei und des Vertrauensbruchs zu überführen.  
Kein anderer Hinweis deutete darauf hin, dass Professor Rursus ein Verdächtiger war. Halb erleichtert darüber, halb wütend über ihren Misserfolg, verließ sie schließlich das Büro. Ihre Wut auf Malfoy blieb allerdings und so stattete sie ihm kurz vor der Mittagspause einen überraschenden Besuch ab.

 

Sie fand Draco in dem kleinen Kräutergarten, wo er Thymian erntete. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und so beobachtete sie ihn einen Moment. Sein Gesicht war verbissen. Der Junge wirkte traurig und zornig zur selben Zeit und so, wie er die Kräuter rausriss, musste sein Frust sehr groß sein. Gut, dachte Hermione streitlustig und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Die Bücher waren nicht in Rursus‘ Büro!“  
„Was?“ Er sah sie verdutzt an, errötete und stand dann auf.  
„Die Bücher waren nicht in Rursus‘ Büro, sagte ich. Ich war eben da und habe selbst nachgesehen. Du hast gelogen!“ Malfoy verengte nun seinen Augen.  
„Nein, sie waren da. Ich wollte gleich selbst nachsehen, nach dem ich den blöden Basilikum geerntet habe und …“  
„Thymian!“  
„Was?“ Er wirkte verwirrt.  
„Du erntest Thymian, du Blödmann!“  
„Die Bücher waren da, ich schwöre es dir.“  
„Waren sie nicht oder glaubst du, ich habe sie versteckt, nur um dich einer Lüge zu überführen? Ich traue dir sowieso nicht über den Weg und dass es Harry scheinbar tut, ist … ist … fatal und überhaupt ist es … widerlich, was du mit ihm tust. Erpresst du ihn? Ja? Bedrohst du ihn mit irgendwas?“ Hermione redete sich in Rage und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören Malfoy ihre absurden Verdächtigungen vorzuwerfen. Sie registrierte dabei sehr wohl, dass er ihr nicht antwortete. Sein Gesicht wurde immer bleicher und dann rannen tatsächlich Tränen über sein Gesicht. Hermione verunsicherte das so, dass sie nochmal nachlegte:  
„Du bist so ein widerliches Arschloch, Malfoy. Du willst ihn doch nur ausnutzen und manipulieren. Ich dachte, wir wären dich los und als Harry mir erzählte, dass du ihn um Hilfe angebettelt hast, hoffte ich ein paar Momente wirklich, du nimmst deine scheiß Drogen schon vorher und …“ Schockiert über ihre eigenen Worte, brach sie ab. Draco weinte. Nicht still und anklagend. Er schluchzte wie ein kleiner Junge und dann schrie er sie mit überschlagender Stimme an:  
„Ja, ich schlafe mit deinem Freund Potter. Er wollte es. Er hat mich angebettelt, dass ich es tue und weißt du was, es gefällt ihm! Und es gefällt mir! Und was immer du sagst, wird daran nichts ändern. Hörst du, Granger, nichts!“ Sie wich vor seiner unbeherrschten Wut zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie war zu weit gegangen, begriff sie schlagartig. Draco schluchzte gequält und sie verspürte nur noch Mitleid mit ihm. Ihr Mund war ganz ausgetrocknet und sie fühlte sich gerade nicht in der Lage die richtigen Worte für ihn zu finden. Noch nie hatte sie Malfoy derart verstört und verletzt gesehen. War das etwa der echte Draco, den sie gerade erlebte? Der wahre Draco, der einfach nur in einen Jungen verliebt war, der sein Erzfeind sein musste, weil seine Familie das so festgelegt hatte?  
Sie wich weiter zurück. Ihr Herz klopfte wild und ihre Knie waren wie Pudding. Ehe sie etwas Falsches sagen würde und noch mehr Unheil anrichten würde, sollte sie besser gehen und das nächste Mal besser darüber nachdenken, was sie ihm sagte. Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen war, sah sie sich nach Malfoy um. Der Blonde stand nicht mehr, sondern kniete im Kräuterbeet und hatte beide Hände vorm Gesicht. Sie sah und hörte ihn herzzerreißend weinen. Was hatte sie nur getan?  
Leider begann nun ihr Kurs und sie durfte keine Stunde verpassen.

 

Draco hingegen brauchte lange, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Sie hatte ja recht ihn zu verdächtigen und er durfte von Granger weder Wohlwollen noch Respekt erwarten. Trotzdem hatten ihre Worte ihn schwer verletzt, weil er jetzt endgültig verstand, dass zwischen ihm und Harry nie mehr sein würde, weil Potter immer lieber Grangers Urteil vertrauen würde als seinem. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, doch nun erfuhr er, dass es schmerzlicher war, etwas zu verlieren, was man schon in den Händen gehalten hatte, als einen Traum beerdigen zu müssen, der nur vage geblieben war. Die Bücher waren allerdings im Regal gewesen und er hatte Granger nicht angelogen. Dass sie nun nicht mehr da standen, war rätselhaft. Waren sie gestohlen worden oder hatte sie Emmet in seinen privaten Schlafraum geschafft, weil er nun doch nicht mehr wollte, dass Draco darin las? Um zu beweisen, dass es kein Lügner war, würde er dort nachsehen.

Draco wartete, bis Rursus zu einem Mittagsspaziergang über das äußere Gelände des Schlossgebäudes aufbrach und ging dann zu seiner Kammer. Sie war nicht magisch verriegelt, doch abgeschlossen. Allerdings hatte Draco seinen Schlüsselbund und daran war sogar zufällig ein Ersatzschlüssel für sein Schlafgemach. Draco kam nicht in die Verlegenheit darüber weiter nachzudenken. Alles, was er wollte, war Hermione zu beweisen, dass er sie nicht hintergehen wollte.  
Ziemlich planlos wühlte er sich durch Emmets Sachen. Dabei hatte er mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, denn die Tatsache, dass er wohl nie wieder so mit Harry zusammen sein konnte, war schwer zu verkraften. Die Bücher fand er schließlich unter der Matratze. Er nahm sie und setzte sich auf sein Bett, um sie schnell durchzublättern, um nach dem verfluchten, schwarzen Ei des Uroboros zu suchen. Als Rursus seine Tür leise öffnete, merkte es Draco im ersten Moment nicht, denn er war zu vertieft in die abstrakten Formulierungen der Dunklen Künste. Sie waren um einiges schwerer zu lesen und zu verstehen, als die gewöhnliche Art der Magie.

„So neugierig bist du also?“ hörte er plötzlich Rursus‘ amüsierte Stimme. Er stand groß und schwarz an der Tür und schloss sie nun leise hinter sich. Draco war wie gelähmt vor Schreck.  
„Na ja … ich dachte, ich darf sie lesen?“ flüsterte er dann verlegen und bekam kaum Luft.  
„Natürlich darfst du. Doch du hattest recht. Ich konnte sie nicht im Büro stehen lassen, wo sie für jeden zugänglich sind. Deshalb habe ich sie besser hier versteckt. Aber du bist ein schlauer Junge und wusstest, wie du an sie herankommst, wie ich sehe. Oder gibt es da etwa einen anderen Grund, warum du in meinem Schlafraum auf mich wartest?“ Emmet kam langsam auf ihn zu. Nichts an ihm wirkte bedrohlich oder hintergründig. Ganz im Gegenteil, sein anziehendes Gesicht wirkte verständnisvoll und sogar ein wenig unsicher. Er setzte sich auch nicht neben Draco, sondern hockte sich vor sein Bett, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Draco, der sich langsam wieder fing, schluckte schwerfällig. Sein Verstand suchte hektisch nach Ausreden. Er wollte Potter ganz unbedingt helfen. Nicht nur, weil er sich ihm gegenüber schuldig fühlte, sondern, weil er ihn … liebte. War das nicht der beste Grund für alles? Potter und Granger verdächtigten aus dubiosen Gründen Rursus und er war gerade in der optimalen Position für die beiden zu spionieren und vielleicht konnte er damit ein paar alte Taten wieder gutmachen.  
„Vielleicht“, sagte er wortkarg. Dass er dabei rot wurde, war überaus passend. Der Lehrer schien zu zögern, doch als Draco hochsah und seinem forschenden Blick nicht auswich, hob er dann doch die Hand und strich ihm wieder liebevoll über die Haare.  
„Du bist kein Schüler, Draco, denke daran. Wir sind gewissermaßen gleichgestellte Kollegen und du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst.“   
Ihm war ganz schwindlig, weil er nicht wusste, wie es von hier aus weitergehen sollte. Er liebte doch Harry und … Emmet stand plötzlich auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Er nahm ihm die Bücher aus der Hand, sah einen Moment drauf und flüsterte:  
„Verstehst du, was du liest?“  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich war kein guter Schüler und mein Vater hat es vorgezogen mich zu bevormunden und zu …“ Draco brach ab, als er merkte, dass er ihm gerade ganz persönliche Dinge erzählen wollte. Rursus‘ vertrauenerweckende Art schien intime Geständnisse gerade herauszufordern.   
„Schon gut, du musst mir nichts über dich erzählen. Aber … hättest du etwas dagegen …“ Emmet brach ab und sah nachdenklich in den Raum.  
„Was?“  
„Wenn ich dich küsse?“ Irritiert blinzelte Draco und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil er so wenig schlagfertig war.  
„Aber ich … Ich … ich bin noch … Jungfrau“, stotterte er total durcheinander und wurde wieder rot. Der Lehrer lächelte sanft, streichelte ihm wieder über die Haare und ließ seine warme Hand dann in seinen Nacken gleiten. Dort blieb sie auch, als er sein Gesicht nahe an Dracos‘ brachte.   
„Keine Sorge, ich bin ganz behutsam“, murmelte er und dann kamen seine Lippen näher. Draco riss die Augen auf und schaffte es dann gerade noch sein Gesicht ein bisschen zur Seite zu drehen, so dass Emmet nur seine Wange küssen konnte. Doch das tat er ausgiebig und ließ seine Lippen sogar bis zu seinem Hals gleiten. Dabei murmelte er:  
„Du riechst gut, Draco Malfoy.“ Schließlich ließ er ihn los und sah ihn lächelnd an.   
„Deine hellblonden Haare lassen dich unschuldig wirken wie ein Engel, doch meistens trügt der Schein. Doch du, Draco, bist wirklich herrlich unschuldig. So wundervoll schüchtern, dass ich dich auf gar keinen Fall zu etwas drängen will. Lass dir gesagt sein, dass meine Tür immer für dich offensteht, Tag und Nacht“, bot er an und stand dann auf. Dracos Puls raste und auch seine Beine zitterten, als er auch aufstand.  
„Und die Bücher?“  
„Du kannst sie leider nicht mitnehmen. Das wäre zu gefährlich. Aber du darfst jederzeit herkommen und sie hier lesen. Du darfst mich auch dazu fragen, doch ich warne dich. Ich kenne mich bei den Dunklen Künsten nur bedingt aus und werde dir wohl keine große Hilfe sein.“  
„Ja, gut. Ich … dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen und … das Basilikum zum Trocknen fertig zu machen.“  
„Thymian, Draco.“  
„Was auch immer …“ Hektisch verließ er den Raum. Als er außer Sichtweite war, rannte er Richtung Verbotener Wald. Er lief nur ein paar Meter in den Wald, dann fiel er auf die Knie und übergab sich, bis die Tränen kamen.

 

Rursus sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Der junge Malfoy war hübsch, unglaublich reizvoll, doch einfältig und leicht zu beeinflussen. Hoffentlich hielt seine menschliche Hülle stand, bei dieser mentalen Schwäche. 

 

„Bist du in Ordnung, Junge?“, hörte er plötzlich eine tiefe und bekannte Stimme hinter sich.  
Hagrid stand mit einem Futtereimer in der Hand zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und blickte ihn besorgt an.  
Ja, er müsste ja sagen, doch Draco stöhnte nur und rappelte sich hoch.  
„Seit wann bist du wieder hier und was tust du hier?“ fragte der Riese nicht unfreundlich. Er klang eher neugierig und erfreut einen alten Schüler zu sehen, obwohl es zwischen ihnen mehr als einen unfreundlichen Zwischenfall gegeben hatte.  
„Ich …“, begann er, unsicher, was er Hagrid erzählen sollte.  
„Weißt du was? Komm mit, ich mache uns Tee“, legte er fest und lief einfach los. Draco zögerte, doch dann folgte er ihm, aus Angst bei seiner Rückkehr ins Schlossgebäude entweder Granger oder Professor Rursus zu treffen. Hagrid war da noch die bessere Wahl und vielleicht beruhigt Tee seine aufgewühlten Gedanken.


	12. Chapter 12

„Als Assistent also, so, so …“, ging Hagrid auf seine knappe Aussage über den Grund seiner Anwesenheit in Hogwarts ein.  
„Kennen sie Rursus besser?“  
„Nein, woher denn? Ich dachte, er kommt aus Amerika?“  
„Ja, aber ursprünglich stammt er angeblich aus England.“ Hagrid sah ihn so ungläubig an, dass Draco begriff, dass er hier keine Informationen über Rursus bekommen würde. Vermutlich müsste er erst mit dem Professor schlafen müssen, bevor er Geheimnisse erfuhr. Ihn schauderte ziemlich bei diesen Gedanken.  
„Du siehst noch bleicher aus als sonst, Malfoy. Ist dein Vater …“  
„Ich wohne nicht mehr zu Hause und ich will auch nicht darüber spreche!“, unterbrach er ihn recht unhöflich. Der Riese zuckte nur gutmütig die Schultern und goss ihm Tee nach. Es beruhigte ihn tatsächlich hier mit Hagrid zu sitzen. Am Tee lag es nicht, der schmeckte eher wie Greiffenpisse.  
„Gut, kein Problem.“ Am liebsten hätte Draco den Riesen nun nach dem Ei des Uroboros gefragt, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es vermutlich nicht geheim bleiben würde.  
„Hast du gehört, dass in unserem Anwesen eingebrochen wurde?“ fragte er stattdessen. Er sah die Antwort schon, bevor Hagrid sie aussprach.  
„Ja … habe ich. Im tropfenden Kessel kursieren die verrücktesten Gerüchte darüber. Dein Vater soll getobt haben und verdächtigt alles und jeden. Vor allem aber dich, Draco!“ Besorgt sah der Bärtige ihn an, doch Draco musste unwillkürlich kichern.  
„Wenn es mal so wäre … das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass er mir etwas zutraut. Ich denke, er geht davon aus, dass ich denjenigen eingelassen und oder einfach nicht aufgehalten habe. Das Zweitere ist übrigens die Wahrheit. Ich war zu high, um aufzustehen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“  
Hagrid sah ihn so an, als verstünde er ihn nicht richtig.  
„Man, ich hatte Drogen genommen und war völlig hinüber“, erklärte er ihm den Sinn von „high“  
„Ach so!“, sagte Hagrid, als hätte er eine immense Erleuchtung erlebt. Gleich darauf wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst.  
„Das ist aber nicht gut für dich, Junge.“  
„Das weiß ich. Deswegen habe ich es ja getan. Hast du gehört, was gestohlen wurde?“  
„Na ja, Schwarz-magische Artefakte. Aber weißt du nicht besser auf welchen Schätzen dein Daddy sitzt?“  
„Ich habe mich nie wirklich drum gekümmert. Es sind alle Artefakte verschwunden. Alle! Selbst das Schnupftuch von MacDuff!“  
„Ehrlich?“ Hagrid riss verwundert die Augen auf, während Draco ihn bedeutungsvoll ansah.  
„Was … genau versuchst du eigentlich von mir zu erfahren, Malfoy?“ fragte Hagrid dann doch ziemlich unsicher und abweisender als bisher.  
„Unter den Artefakten waren gefährliche Gegenstände und wir finden einfach nicht raus, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte.“  
„Wir?“  
Dracos Gesicht begann zu glühen und er wandte sich unglücklich unter dem Blick des Riesen.  
„Potter und ich. Wir.“ Hagrids Brauen schossen in die Höhe und er schraubte seine Augen raus.  
„Du … und Harry?“  
„Ja, wir versuchen diesen mysteriösen Raub aufzuklären, weil Harry der Meinung ist, dass von einem der Artefakte eine große Gefahr ausgeht.“  
„Welches Artefakt und welche Gefahr?“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber es ist … wichtig und deswegen versuche ich Informationen aus dir herauszuquetschen.“ Immer noch ziemlich verwundert sah Hagrid ihn an.  
„Gut, ich werde mich umhören, ob es eine neue Gefahr gibt und ich hoffe, sie beginnt nicht mit dem Buchstaben V! Aber eine Frage noch …“  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah er den Riesen an.  
„Du und Harry … wie ist das passiert?“ Draco hatte einige Ausreden auf der Zunge. Die allermeisten würde Hagrid ihm abkaufen, doch irgendwie sah er keinen Sinn mehr darin seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken.  
„Ich habe Harry um Hilfe gebeten, weil ich kurz davor stand richtig tief zu fallen und er kam, um mir zu helfen, weil er ein guter Kerl ist.“ Hagrid nickte zustimmend und stolz, als wäre Harry sein Sohn.  
„Außerdem liebe ich ihn und würde inzwischen wohl alles für ihn tun!“, fügte Draco ziemlich nachdrücklich an. Dabei durchlief ihn ein euphorisches Zittern. In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu, dass er sogar mit diesem Rursus rummachen würde, wenn er so an Informationen herankäme.  
Hagrids Mund stand offen und sein Blick lag starr auf seinem Gesicht. Draco stand auf, bedankte sich höflich für den Tee und wollte den Riesen seinen schockierten Gedanken überlassen. Als er schon an der Tür war, sagte Hagrid dann doch noch etwas:  
„Wenn das wirklich so ist, Malfoy, dann bring Harry nicht in Gefahr und passe gut auf ihn auf. Versprich es mir!“ Unwillig sah er ihn an, begriff jedoch im selben Moment, dass Hagrids Forderung sowieso in seine Absicht passte.  
„Ja, ich werde auf ihn achten und ihn beschützen, wenn ich das kann. Ich verspreche es!“ Hagrid lächelte zufrieden und dankbar und Draco verließ ihn mit dem befremdlichen und doch wundervollen Gefühl, dass ihm wenigstens der struppige Wildhüter zutraute mehr zu sein, als nur der verwöhnte und nichtsnutzige Sohn von Lucius Malfoy.  
Hagrid glaubte, es läge in seiner Macht sich um Potter zu kümmern. Dann würde er das auch tun. Egal, ob er seine Liebe erwiderte oder nicht.

 

Leider lauerte ihm Hermione auf, als er zurückging. Eigentlich wollte er sich über die „Hintertür“ zurück auf das Schulgelände schummeln, um niemanden zu begegnen, doch Granger schien das geahnt zu haben, denn sie stand genau an dem Ort, an dem sie ihm vor langer Zeit die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Ihre Arme waren vor dem Körper verschränkt und ihr Gesicht war verschlossen.  
„Und? Hast du rausgefunden, wo die Bücher sind?“ Scheinbar war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er das tun würde. Weshalb? Weil sie ihm doch glauben wollte?  
„Ja. Sie sind in Rursus Zimmer unter der Matratze. Er hat mich allerdings dabei erwischt und ich konnte sie mir nicht genauer anschauen.“ Trotzig ging er an ihr vorbei und sie lief ihm nach.  
„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Draco. Ich war vorhin vielleicht ein wenig zu aufgebracht und ungerecht dir gegenüber“, sagte sie dann leise und mit zerknirschtem Tonfall.  
„Du hast jedes Recht mich zu verachten, Granger. Was willst du? Soll ich die Bücher jetzt lesen? Rursus sagt, dass ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen kann. Tag und Nacht!“ Er blieb stehen und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Hermione verstand schnell. Das sah er an ihrem Gesicht, welches sich unangenehm berührt zusammenzog.  
„Verstehe. Rursus ist also wirklich so einer … dabei war ich anfangs so von ihm angetan …“  
„Weil er gut aussieht?“  
„Nein, Idiot. Weil er gut gekleidet ist, Wert auf Körperpflege legt und charmant, witzig und vor allem höflich ist. Ein echter Gentleman eben und dabei kommt er aus Amerika aber was sagte ich dir das … Er steht auf dich, fein. Damit lässt sich arbeiten.“  
„Was bedeutet das?“ Draco ahnte nichts Gutes.  
„Willst du immer noch helfen?“ Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr so kühl und hart wie heute Mittag. Hermione hatte ihre bösen Worte bereut, doch ihm noch längst nicht verziehen.  
„Ich würde es für Harry tun.“  
„Du hörst doch selbst wie das klingt, Malfoy oder? Du und Harry, ihr werdet niemals ein Liebespaar sein. Was auch immer du dir einbildest, es ist falsch. Harry liebt Ginny und wird früher oder später wieder mit ihr zusammen sein. Keine Ahnung, was da zwischen euch beiden abgeht und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Aber ich weiß, es wird nicht von Dauer sein. Sei kein blinder Narr, Malfoy. Hier geht es im wichtigerer Dinge als deinen Schwanz zu benutzen.“ Schon wieder hatte sich Hermione viel zu sehr in ihre Abneigung gegen das Bild in ihrem Kopf hineingesteigert, welches Draco und Harry nackt im Bett zeigte.  
„Ich habe es verstanden, Granger. Lass uns einfach über das „Geschäft“ sprechen“, sagte er tonlos, ehe er wieder in Tränen ausbrechen musste, weil sie mit allem, was sie von sich gab, recht hatte.  
„Könntest du Rursus heute … sagen wir gegen 22 Uhr ablenken? Ich würde mir Zugang zu seinem Zimmer verschaffen und mir die Bücher ansehen. Ich denke, fünfzehn Minuten würden reichen.“  
„Ablenken? Wie? Mit was?“ In seinen Tonfall schlich sich gut hörbar Hysterie ein.  
„Es ist Vollmond. Überrede ihn zu einem Vollmondspaziergang“, schlug sie vor und lächelte verheißungsvoll. Dracos Magen rebelliert schon wieder, doch er würde es tun und nickte deshalb.

 

Harrys Tag im Ministerium war eine einzige Qual. Noch immer wühlte er sich durch die Akten auf der Suche nach Rursus oder dem Schwarzen Ei des Uroboros, ohne Erfolg. Noch dazu bekam er Hermiones Reaktion nicht aus dem Kopf. Ganz schlimm wurden seine Gefühle, wenn er an Draco dachte. Er hatte die Entdeckung durch seine Freundin absichtlich nicht angesprochen, weil er befürchten musste, dass sich Dracos Verhalten, was sich gerade ein wenig stabilisiert hatte, wieder verschlechterte. Sein Schock beim Anblick der Leiche war vorhersehbar gewesen. Harry hatte schnell begriffen, dass er seine eigenen Eltern dafür verantwortlich machte. Er konnte es ihm ausreden, auch wenn er nicht so ganz sicher war, ob er Lucius diese Tat wirklich absprechen könnte. Das würden sie morgen erfahren, denn allzu lange sollte er mit diesem Gespräch nicht warten.  
Seine Nacht mit Draco war so wundervoll gewesen, dass das abrupte und bitterböse Ende wirklich schmerzte. Er konnte allerdings auch Hermione und ihr Missfallen verstehen. Nur er stand dazwischen. Mehr als einmal war er kurz davon Ron anzurufen, um sich bei ihm auszuheulen. Doch es reichte schon, wenn er Hermione in die komische Beziehung zu Malfoy mit hineingezogen hatte. Ron müsste er unbedingt raushalten. Wüsste es Ron, wüsste es auch bald Ginny und dann gab es vermutlich keinen Weg zu ihr zurück. Aber die letzte Nacht in Dracos Armen war so unvergleichlich glücklich machend gewesen, dass es ihm Angst machte. Wie konnten sie sich nur all diesen Hass und diese Verletzungen über all die Jahre antun, wo sie doch in Wahrheit so perfekt zusammen waren.   
Harry beschloss, nach Feierabend doch nach Draco zu sehen, weil er einmal davon ausging, dass es Hermione nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde und Malfoy zur Rede stellen würde. Zum anderen war in letzter Zeit so viel passiert, dass Draco kaum ihrer geballten Wut und Häme standhalten würde. Er sorgte sich sehr um ihn. Vorher allerdings aß er etwas, duschte und zog sich um. Als er auf die Uhr schaute, war es schon fast zehn Uhr. Obwohl er nichts gefunden hatte, hatte er scheinbar viele Stunden in den Archiven des Zaubereiministeriums vertrödelt.

 

Hermione war nicht in ihrem Zimmer, Draco auch nicht und das beunruhigte Harry sehr. Ein wenig kopflos lief er dann durch das Gebäude und versuchte herauszufinden, wo die beiden waren und was passiert war. Als er in den großen Innenhof kam, auf dessen Steinbänke sie früher gern in der Mittagspause gesessen hatte, hörte er leise Stimmen. Aus einer Eingebung heraus versteckte er sich und schlich näher. Dracos helles Haar war im Licht des Mondes deutlich zu erkennen. Es leuchtete fast wie ein Heiligenschein. Unwillkürlich musste Harry lächeln. Das Lächeln erlosch allerdings schnell, als er Professor Rursus erkannte. Weil er Rursus nicht einschätzen konnte, benutzte er nur ein leises „Locutus“, um die beiden deutlicher sprechen zu hören.  
„Du hast recht, Draco, der Mond ist wundervoll. Hast du eine Affinität dazu?“  
„Wollen sie mich fragen, ob ich ein Werwolf bin?“ Draco klang verwirrt und Emmet lachte nur leise und legte eine Hand um Malfoys Oberarm.  
„Ich habe derartige Gerüchte gehört, doch ich denke, sie entsprechen nicht der Wahrheit, denn du siehst aus wie immer, es sei denn du nimmst einen Banntrank, doch um ganz ehrlich zu sein, sind deine Zubereitungsfähigkeiten eher ein Annehmbar.“ Fast hätte Harry gelacht, denn Annehmbar war noch ein Lob gewesen.   
„Ich bin kein verdammter Werwolf!“ sagte Draco dann auch noch unnötigerweise.  
„Das weiß ich doch. Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass du deine Schüchternheit überwunden hast. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, dass du mich anziehend findest. Ich dich übrigens auch. Du weißt, dass Toleranz in Hogwarts großgeschrieben wird. Allerdings sollten wir das Anfangs besser für uns behalten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?  
„Nein, tut es nicht.“   
Harry war schlecht geworden. Die Eifersucht breitete sich rasant in ihm aus, wie er es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Er war von seinen niederen Empfindungen derart überrumpelt und angeekelt, dass er nicht zuhörte. Als er wieder hinsah, hatten sich Malfoy und Rursus auf eine Bank gesetzt. Emmet hatte Dracos Hand zwischen seinen Händen und sagte gerade leise:  
„Das stimmt. Ich habe von den Malfoys und dem ganzen Todesser-Club nichts Gutes gehört, doch du scheinst anders zu sein. Woran liegt es?“ Der Professor wollte unbedingt eine Antwort. Das spürte Harry aber auch Draco, der unglücklich drein schaut und verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchte.  
„Vielleicht liegt es an … den Freunden, die ich nie hatte aber haben wollte?“ Seine Aussage war kryptisch und vermutlich verstand er sie selbst nicht ganz, doch Emmet sagt fröhlich:  
„Ah, sehr interessant. Klingt ein bisschen wie eine doppelte Verneinung.“  
„Hä?“  
„Das heißt, du hattest nicht die Freunde, die du eigentlich gern gehabt hättest. Aber du hattest ein Ideal, einen Wunsch, ein Ziel, eine Sehnsucht – nenne es wie du willst - und das hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du bist. Sozusagen das Fehlen von etwas Wichtigem, anstatt … sagen wir das Vertrauen, was dir echte Freunde entgegen bringen könnten, hat dich geprägt.“ Harry verdrehte die Augen über diesen psychologischen Schwachsinn, doch er sah, dass Malfoy auch unfähig war zu verstehen, was der Professor meinte. Vermutlich hätte Hermione es verstanden.  
Als Emmet nun mit seiner einen Hand Dracos Gesicht zu sich drehte, stockte Harry der Atem. Sollte er eingreifen? Hatte er das Recht dazu? Hatte er Malfoy nicht gesagt, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts Ernstes war? Sah Draco aus, als wenn er Hilfe brauchen würde? Harry versuchte ein wenig näher zu kommen. Im Mondlicht wirkte der Blonde wirklich blass wie ein Gespenst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht allzu glücklich, furchtsam allerdings auch nicht. Irgendwie wirkte Draco seltsam ergeben und duldsam, als Rursus ihn dann küsste. Es war ein kleiner, kurzer Kuss und Emmett löste sich gleich wieder. Aber er sah Draco neugierig an und nahm auch seine Hand nicht von seinem Gesicht.   
Wieder schoss das Gift der Eifersucht durch Harrys Adern und raubte ihm den Sauerstoff. Fast hätte er nach Luft gejapst wie ein Fisch auf dem Land. Panisch presste er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie konnte es ihn nur so aufregen, dass Draco seine sinnlichen Lippen jemanden anderen schenkte. Weil er seine Liebe begehrte und weil er sie verdient hat und weil er dasselbe für den blonden Jungen empfand, vermutlich. Harry hatte nicht die Muse, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken, denn er musste sich konzentrieren.  
Rursus flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr, was er leider nicht verstand, dann küsste er ihn wieder. Zusätzlich legte er seine Hand nun auf Dracos Knie und schob sie weiter nach oben, während er an den Lippen hing, die doch ihm gehörten. Harry war so schlecht, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Hätte ihm jemand vorher gesagt, dass so etwas geschehen würde, wenn er Malfoy in seinen Körper lässt, hätte er es niemals getan. Emmet schob seine Hand Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach oben. Ich muss was tun, dachte Harry nur, jedoch fiel ihm gar nichts ein. Wenn er jetzt seine Anwesenheit verriet, war alles aus. Falls Rursus nicht nur ein Verdächtiger war, sondern der Täter, der Mörder und Dieb, dann hatte er jeglichen Vorteil verloren, wenn er nun seiner Eifersucht nachgab.   
Die Hand des Professors hatte nun Dracos Mitte erreicht und legte sich besitzergreifend über seine Männlichkeit. Plötzlich stieß Malfoy ihn heftig weg und sprang auf.  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht!“, sagte er noch und rannte dann weg. Die Worte kamen Harry bekannt vor, denn der blonde Junge hatte sie auch zu ihm gesagt, als er schwer und erregt auf ihm gelegen hatte und Harry mehr wollte. Damals war er sauer gewesen, dass Malfoy ihn erst heiß machte und dann Angst bekam. Heute war er heilfroh über seine Feigheit. Oder kluge Vorsicht, korrigierte sich Harry überaus erleichtert. Auch Rursus ging. Seine Schritte waren schnell und lang. Er lief zu seinem Gemach und zum ersten Mal sah Harry einen anderen Emmet Eff Rursus. Sein Gesicht war überaus düstert, ja fast schon bösartig dunkel. Die dominanten Augenbrauen bildeten ein scharfes V, seine Lippen waren nicht mehr sichtbar und er grummelte leise Worte vor sich hin, die Harry beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Am Treppenaufgang folgte er ihm nicht mehr, denn die Gefahr, dass er ab da bemerkt werden würde, war zu groß. Außerdem wollte er sich lieber um Draco kümmern.

 

Hermione durchblätterte hektisch das erste Buch. Es war dick und die Schrift war klein. Sie war extrem nervös, denn ihr Bauchgefühl riet ihr zur Vorsicht. Mit den Ohren waren sie auf dem Gang und hat einen kleinen, aber aufwändigen „Exploratorio“ Zauber an der Treppe positioniert, der sie warnen würde, wenn Rursus erschien. Da sie keine Seite überblättern konnte, war sie erst in der Mitte des ersten Buches, als ein durchdringendes Fiepen ertönte. Ihr Spionage-Zauber warnte sie und sie legte schnell das Buch unter die Matratze zurück.  
Verdammt, hatte Malfoy die Nerven verloren oder warum kam Rursus schon zurück? Oder hatte er etwas Draco im Schlepptau, um ihn jetzt hier in seinem Zimmer …  
Hermione bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie schlüpfte schnell aus dem Zimmer, versteckte sich jedoch in der Nähe, um zu sehen, ob Draco dabei war. Wenn ja, müsste sie ihn irgendwie retten, denn das schuldete sie diesem Idioten. Aber Emmet war allein, sah allerdings ziemlich ungehalten aus und knallte seine Tür so fest ins Schloss, dass es dröhnte. Das war knapp gewesen. Knapp und sinnlos, denn sie hatte nichts erfahren. Sie müsste morgen, wenn der Unterricht für die Zaubertränke stattfand, nochmal hierher kommen. Dafür würde sie zwar einen Kurs ausfallen lassen müssen, doch es ging nicht anders.  
Auch wenn sie immer noch nicht so ganz von Rursus Schuld überzeugt war, hatte sie bei seinem finsteren Gesicht gerade ein kalter Schauer überlaufen. Irgendwas in ihr, sagte, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll und dass Rursus offenbar doch nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco war nicht in seinem Zimmer und Harry fand ihn schließlich in der unteren Etage, des Eulenturms, wo er in einer dunklen Ecke saß, wo er ihn fast übersah. Allein seinem Haar war es zu verdanken, dass er ihn entdeckte.  
„Hey?“ sagte er leise und kam vorsichtig näher. Draco saß auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin.  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
„Na sicher, Potter.“  
„Es ist kalt hier. Du wirst doch nicht die ganze Nacht hier sitzen wollen, oder?“  
„Warum nicht? Hast du etwas Besseres vor?“ Malfoy klang mutlos und desinteressiert.  
„Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer. Los, steh auf!“ Harry nötigte ihn und zerrte ihn schließlich ungehalten hoch. Sie schwiegen beinah beharrlich auf dem Weg und erst, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, sagte Harry:  
„Ich habe dich vorhin im Innenhof mit Rursus gesehen. Du hast ihn geküsst und …“  
„Nein, er hat mich geküsst!“, knurrte Draco rau und warf sich auf sein Bett.   
„Ich weiß … dass ich kein Recht habe mich einzumischen, doch irgendwas sagt mir, dass du …“  
„Es war Grangers Plan!“ Und dann erzählte Draco ihm alles, was tagsüber vorgefallen war. Er erzählte von Hagrid und sah Harry dabei schmunzeln. Er erzählte ihm von Hermiones Anschuldigungen und dass sie Streit hatten und er sagte auch, dass Rursus ihn in der Schlafkammer erwischt hatte. Bis zum dem Punkt, an dem Harry sie beide beobachtet hatte, erzählte Draco ihm alles. Es tat wirklich gut und er verschwieg auch nicht seine kindischen Tränen bei Grangers Anschuldigungen, weil er einfach die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Potter hörte ihm schweigend aber aufmerksam zu. Dabei hatte er sich zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt und hatte seine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen. Die Stelle fühlte sich warm und verführerisch an und doch schreckte Draco nun zurück, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie der Tag begonnen hatte.  
„Denkst du, er hat Granger erwischt? Ich habe ihn ja nicht lang genug aufhalten können und habe mich noch nicht getraut nach ihr zu sehen. Im besten Fall wird sie sauer sein, dass sie nicht genug Zeit hatte.“  
„Ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie hat erst kürzlich so einen kleinen aber feinen Spionagezauber entdeckt und ich vermute, sie hat ihn angewendet und ist rechtzeitig entkommen. Aber vielleicht hat sie nicht gefunden, was sie gesucht hat. Das heißt entweder, dass Rursus trotz aller merkwürdigen Umstände unschuldig ist und wir uns da in etwas hineinsteigern oder aber, dass wir es noch nicht gefunden haben. Oh man, manchmal wünschte ich wirklich Professor Dumbledore wäre noch am Leben und wir könnten ihn um Rat fragen.“  
„Wir sollten nach ihr sehen.“  
„Das mache ich gleich, wenn ich gehe. Doch vorher …“ Der Dunkelhaarige legte sich plötzlich auf Draco und küsste ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.  
„Harry, ich …“, keuchte Draco fassungslos, als sich Harry kurz löste und ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich.   
„Können wir jetzt nicht darüber sprechen?“, flüsterte Potter und küsste ihn unter dem Kinn.   
Draco stöhnte leise. Er hätte sehr gern über sie beide gesprochen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es da keine klare Grenze gab. Gleichzeitig jedoch, war ihm klar, dass ein Gespräch nur Unmut mit sich brachte und Harry nicht so zärtlich zu ihm wäre, wie im Moment. Deshalb schloss er die Augen und fühlte den heißen Lippen nach. Jäh schoss Erregung durch seinen Körper und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Seine Hände schoben sich in Harrys Haare, die immer irgendwie ungekämmt wirkten, aber eigentlich ganz weich waren. Inzwischen saugte er an seinem Hals. Draco wurde ein wenig atemlos und er spürte, wie seine Erektion zu pulsieren begann. Harry rutschte ein wenig von ihm runter und nahm seine Brille ab. Gleich danach küsste er ihn wieder. Diesmal viel gieriger und intensiver.

 

Harry bekam an der Stelle große Angst vor sich selbst. Erst heute Morgen, als Hermione sie überrascht hatte, hatte er sich still geschworen, dass das mit Malfoy enden musste. Was auch immer es war, es musste aufhören, denn es war nicht gut, was sie taten. Es fühlte sich dunkel, unheilvoll und erregend an. Während des Tages hatte er sich ständig gefragt, ob es nur sexuelle Lust war, die ihn zu Draco hinzog. Einfach, weil der Kerl gut aussah und etwas an ihm war, was ihn extrem reizte. Doch als er ihn heute mit Rursus beobachtet hatte, musste er begreifen, dass es mehr war. Er war ungehalten, weil dieser Rursus überhaupt nicht in der Lage war, Malfoy auf seine vollkommene Weise wahrzunehmen. Die meisten sahen nur Dracos hübsches Gesicht und seine arrogante Maske. Auch er hatte ihn grausam und hasserfüllt erlebt, doch ebenso zärtlich, zerbrechlich und liebend. Niemand kannte Draco besser als er selbst und niemand hatte das Recht ihm nahe zu sein. Es waren keine guten Gedanken, doch sie waren da und sorgten dafür, dass er nun wieder in seinen Armen lag, ungeachtet Hermiones vernichtenden Urteils. Trotzdem sperrte Harry schnell die Tür mit einem Zauber zu, bevor er sich auszog.  
„Wir sollten das nicht hier tun, Harry“, sagte Draco leise und er hielt inne. Verwundert sah er ihn an. Dracos Augen waren dunkel, seine Wangen leicht gerötet und er atmete sichtlich schnell. In seiner Hose war eine unübersehbare Beule und er sagte ihm, er wollte nicht?  
„Du … willst nicht?“  
„Das sagte ich nicht. Ich meinte, wir sollten das nicht hier tun, Potter. Dein Türzauber ist lächerlich, das weißt du selbst und wenn Granger uns nochmal erwischt, köpfte sie mich und wenn z.b. McGonagall – ja, sie schleicht nachts immer noch wie eine Katze durch die Gänge – uns erwischt, dürfen wir beide nie wieder nach Hogwarts kommen.“  
Malfoy hatte recht. Er kam an dieser Wahrheit nicht vorbei und zog sich unwillig wieder an.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Es ist nur … ich weiß nicht, was es ist.“ Harry setzte sich wieder anständig neben Draco und versuchte seine Haare zu glätten.  
„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, du wärest nicht gekommen, als sich dich angerufen habe“, flüsterte Draco heiser. Er klang nicht etwa traurig oder bedauernd, nur nachdenklich.  
„Vielleicht hättest du es dir auch so anders überlegt.“  
„Ich denke eher, ich hätte eine der drei Frauen geheiratet und getan, was mein Vater von mir verlangt. Weil es das Einfachste wäre. Und vermutlich würde ich mich selbst für den Rest meines Lebens zum Kotzen finden. Doch jetzt, hast du mich irgendwie … aufgeweckt und kann nicht mehr zurück. Ich kann nicht mehr der alte Draco sein, den du so gehasst hast. Aber ich kann auch nicht anders sein, weil ich total planlos bin und weil mein Vater vermutlich recht hat, wenn er sagt, ich bin nutzlos.“  
„Das ist falsch, Draco und du weißt das auch. Und du wirst es deinem Vater morgen sagen!“ Eindringlich sah Harry ihn an. Er sah wie der Blonde blass wurde. Sein schönes Gesicht verschloss sich wieder und er nickt nur leicht.   
„Du bist kein Feigling, Malfoy!“  
„Wenn du das sagst, Potter.“  
„Tue ich. Jetzt gib mir einen Kuss, bevor ich nach Hermione schaue. Morgen Nachmittag hole ich dich ab. Verhalte dich Rursus gegenüber nicht zu abweisend, sonst wird er misstrauisch. Tu einfach so, als wenn du überfordert warst.“  
„Das war ich auch.“  
„Das weiß ich.“ Harry packte sein Gesicht und presste seinen Mund auf seine warmen Lippen. Ein dunkles, sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entfloh ihm dabei. Schnell verließ er seinen Raum, ehe er es sich noch anders überlegen würde.

 

Leise klopfte er an Hermiones Raum. Inzwischen hatte sie, jetzt wo die Schüler da waren, von McGonagall ein Einzelzimmer bekommen.   
„Ja?“ Er trat ein und sah ihre Erleichterung.  
„Hast du Rursus erwartet?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Verdammt. Es war knapp. Aber du weißt ja gar nicht, was passiert ist. Ich …“  
„Draco hat es mir schon erzählt.“ Ein seltsames Schweigen entstand.  
„Ich war gemein zu ihm, Harry. Ich verstehe das nicht. Jetzt, wo er es nicht mehr ist, bin ich es. Ich hasse ihn, weil er in mir die schlimmsten Seiten zum Vorschein bringt und …“  
„Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte dir nicht verheimlichen dürfen, was zwischen ihm und mir geschieht. Und auch, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, muss ich dir etwas dazu sagen, bevor wir über die andere Sache reden. Lässt du mich?“  
Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte ein Buch auf den Knien, in dem sie gelesen hatte, als er reingekommen war. Jetzt nickte sie und deutete auf ihr Bett. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich Ginny liebe, Hermione und es tut weh, dass es so ist. Ich dachte immer, es wäre eine Selbstverständlichkeit, denn wir kennen und mögen uns schon so lange, doch dann …“ Er brach ab, weil er nicht die richtigen Worte fand. Seine Freundin betrachtete ihn mitfühlend und nickte dann auffordernd.  
„Dann habe ich einen anderen Draco kennengelernt und ich verstehe im Nachhinein viele Dinge, die mich immer so verwirrt und aggressiv ihm gegenüber gemacht haben.“  
„Es war seine Schuld, Harry, nicht deine!“ unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Nein, nicht nur. Ich habe immer geglaubt, ich hasse ihn, doch das das stimmt nicht. Nicht mehr.“  
„Du liebst ihn also? Du liebst Draco Malfoy?!“ Hermione klang ganz zurecht erschüttert und Harry konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich verstehe, dass mein Schicksal irgendwie schon immer mit seinem verbunden war. Deshalb werden ich mit ihm morgen zu seinen Eltern gehen und sehen, dass ich endlich die Wahrheit herausfinde.“  
„Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee?“  
„Ja, denn ich bin sicher, Lucius weiß genau, was es mit dem Ei auf sich hat. Und selbst, wenn er keine Ahnung hat, wer ihn beklaut hat, so hat er sicherlich Informationen, die uns können.“  
„Außerdem willst du Malfoy beschützen“, sagte sie ernst und hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Als er mich damals angerufen habe, habe ich ihm meine Hilfe zugesagt und die werde ich ihm bis in die letzte Konsequenz geben. Was danach ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich möchte dich noch um eines bitten, Hermione … Ich kann mir vorstellen, die willst eine weitere Gelegenheit nutzen, dir die Bücher anzusehen?“  
„Ja, morgen gegen 11 Uhr, da hat er definitiv Unterricht und wird mich nicht überraschen können.“ Harry nickte.  
„Gut, sei bitte vorsichtig. Auch wenn wir keine Anhaltspunkte haben, ich habe Rursus vorhin ein Weilchen verfolgt und dabei sah er alles andere als nett aus. Er hat mich eher an Snape erinnert und mir ein wenig Angst gemacht. Was auch immer du vorhast, benutze Draco nicht dafür, ja?“ Jetzt sah sie ihn ziemlich unwillig an.  
„Warum? Weil er zu schwach ist? Er hat mir seine Hilfe freiwillig angeboten und sagte, er will es für dich tun.“ Harry wurde ein wenig rot und musste lächeln.  
„Seine Schwäche ist nicht der einzige Grund. Ich will nicht, dass er sich weiterhin missbrauchen lässt, für nichts und niemanden. Verstehst du das?“ Er hatte nur noch geflüsterte, weil seine Worte einem Eingeständnis seiner Gefühle für Draco gleichkamen. Seine Freundin schwieg auch eine Weile taktvoll und betrachtete ihn mitfühlend. Dann nickte sie.  
„Pass du auch gut auf dich auf, wenn du dich Lucius Malfoy gegenüberstellst. Er ist gefährlich, du weißt das!“  
„Ich passe auf mich auf. Schlaf gut, Hermione!“ Harry gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann.

Noch lange dachte Hermione über seine Worte nach. Harry war erwachsener als sie im Moment. Er hatte Draco vergeben und sie nährte immer noch ihre Rachgefühle, obwohl sie sah, wie erbärmlich und wehrlos Malfoy im Moment war. Sie hatte keine Skrupel gehabt ihn auszunutzen, zu manipulieren und zu verachten, einfach, weil sie der Meinung war, dass er es verdient hatte. Aber Harry hatte längst verstanden, dass Draco schuldlos an seiner Erziehung und der grausamen Manipulation seiner Eltern war. Der Blonde hatte auch nur versucht alles richtig zu machen und zu überleben in einem Umfeld, dass er sich nicht freiwillig ausgesucht hatte. Sie müsste gerecht sein und nahm es sich ganz fest vor. Freundlich müsste sie zu Malfoy trotzdem nicht sein.

Rursus las erneut die Stelle im Buch. Noch zwei Tage und er könnte das Ritual starten. Leider war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob dieser Schwächling Malfoy die richtige Wahl war. Gut, vielleicht hatte er auch Mitleid mit ihm, denn irgendwie rührte ihn Dracos Hilflosigkeit. Er war kein schlechter Junge, hatte nur die falschen Eltern gehabt. Wenn er ihn doch als Gefäß für die Wiederkehr benutzte, würde er zerbrechen. Sterben würde er so oder so, doch vielleicht klappte die Übertragung nicht mal, weil der Blonde nicht stark genug war. Am besten wäre immer noch Potter, doch das konnte er vergessen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dieser Miss Granger, die so aufdringlich und neunmalklug war. Anfangs fand er sie in ihrer enthusiastischen Wissbegier amüsant und reizvoll, wenn er nicht gerade andere Pläne hatte. Sie würde eine gute Partnerin abgeben, nicht nur im Bett, sondern generell. Malfoy zu küssen, hatte ihm zwar nichts ausgemacht, weil er hübsch war, gut roch und schmeckte, doch sein Fall waren Jungs und Männer nun mal nicht. Aber diese Hermione schien eine ziemliche Stärke aufzuweisen und er müsste sie sich morgen dringend noch einmal genauer ansehen. Vielleicht käme sie eher in Frage, als Draco, der leider dieses nerviges Mitleid in ihm auslöste.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco verteilte die Zutaten an die Erstklässler und unterdrückte dabei ein Gähnen. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht. Allein der Gedanken morgen seinem Vater gegenüber zu stehen, war erdrückend. Aber Harry würde bei ihm sein und wenn er dann keinen Mut fand, die Wahrheit auszusprechen, dann hätte er jegliche Strafe und Sanktion mehr als verdient.   
Professor Rursus erklärte nun alles ausführlich und wies die Kinder dann an, die ersten Seiten des Buches still zu lesen. Es war die Einführung. In dieser Zeit setzte sich Rursus an seinen Tisch und schlug ein eigenes Buch auf. Draco stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, bis er gebraucht wurde. Jäh verspürte er einen kühlen Lufthauch im Nacken, doch als er sich umwandte, sah er die Kleinen gehorsam lesen und Rursus gelangweilt am Tisch sitzen. Aus Langeweile begann er einen kleinen Jungen zu beobachten, der ihn ein bisschen an sich selbst erinnerte.

Hermione öffnete zielsicher die Tür von Rursus Schlafgemach. Ihren Spionage-Zauber musste sie leider weglassen, da um diese Zeit zu viele Leute durch die Flure liefen. Er würde ständig schrillen und sie nur noch nervöser machen. Hektisch blätterte sie durch die Bücher. Im zweiten Buch „Die kunstvolle Schwarzmalerei des Lebendtodes“, fand sie endlich, was sie suchte. Erleichtert und gleichzeitig zutiefst über Rursus enttäuscht, holte sie einen Moment Luft und begann den Abschnitt über das schwarze Ei des Uroboros zu lesen. Es waren schwierige Worte und eine Stelle machte ihr besonders große Sorgen. Da stand, das Ei wäre im Grunde unzerstörbar. Nur der Uroboros selbst, könnte es zerstören. Was und wie das vonstatten gehen sollte, stand nicht in diesem Buch. Harry und ihre Befürchtungen stellten sich aber als berechtigt heraus. Mit diesem Ei ließe sich ein Toter wiederbeleben. Doch nicht irgendein Toter. Er musste schwarz-magisch sein. Und er musste durch Magie getötet worden sein. Er würde in diesem Ei wiedergeboren werden und innerhalb weniger Augenblick auf ein Gefäß übergehen.  
„Welches Gefäß?“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie war schweißgebadet und hochkonzentriert.   
„Oh, noch jemand, der neugierig auf diese Bücher ist!“, hörte sie dann Emmets ironische Stimme, die von der Tür kam. Schnell wollte sie das Buch zuschlagen, so dass er nicht sehen würde, über was sie sich informiert hatte, doch er machte schon eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Das Buch riss sich aus ihren Händen und flog geöffnet zu ihm. Rursus warf nur einen schnellen Blick auf die Seite, grinste teuflisch und sagte ganz freundlich:  
„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht? Möchtest du das Ei sehen?“ Hermione war wie erstarrt, doch dann bekam sie sich zu fassen.  
„Wen möchten sie zurückholen? Voldemort? Sind sie noch ganz bei Trost?! Aber ja, sie können es ja nicht wissen, doch hier war die Hölle los, während sie ihre Haare in Amerika nach hinten gegelt haben!“, fauchte sie ihn an. Für ein paar Momente wirkte er ehrlich verwirrt, doch dann lachte er dunkel, packte ihren Arm und disapparierte mit ihr zusammen, ohne dass sie nur eine Chance hatte, einen Hinweis für Harry zu hinterlassen oder anderweitig um Hilfe zu rufen.

 

Am Nachmittag wartete Harry in Dracos Zimmer, weil er ihn hatte nirgends finden können. Mit klopfendem Herzen, hatte er eben sogar noch an der Tür zu Rursus Schlafgemach gelauscht, doch der Raum schien leer zu sein. Weder Draco, noch der Professor schienen hier zu sein.  
Jetzt hörte er Schritte und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass es der blonde Junge war.  
Kaum hatte Draco ihn entdeckt, wurde er bleich.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“ fragte Harry besorgt, doch Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich habe Rursus zwar nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem die Stunde vorbei war, doch so hat er mich auch nicht belästigt. Keine Ahnung, ob das gut oder schlecht ist.“  
„Hast du Hermione getroffen?“  
„Nein, auch nicht.“ Er wirkte ein wenig irritiert und Harry wollte ihn vor diesem sicherlich nicht einfachen Gespräch mit seinen Eltern nicht noch mehr verwirren.  
„Bereit, Draco?“  
„Ja, wenn du …“, mir einen Kuss gibst, wollte er sagen, doch Harry brachte sie schon vor das Tor.  
„Wenn?“ fragte Harry ein wenig atemlos, doch Draco küsste ihn schon. Es war ein verzweifelter, furchtsamer Kuss und er packte ermutigend seine Hand. Doch vor der Tür des Anwesens, entzog Draco ihm seine Hand wieder. Die graublauen Augen waren geweitet und er war so bleich, dass Harry ein wenig Angst bekam, er würde schon vorher zusammenbrechen. Bevor er etwas Ermutigendes sagen konnte, bediente Draco schon den Türklopfer, was komisch wirkte, wenn man bedachte, dass er selbst hier wohnte.  
Flax, der Hauself, erschien fast augenblicklich. Ihm fehlte ein Ohr. Sofort warf er sich gegen Dracos Beine und heulte auf.  
„Der junge Herr ist wieder da!“ schrie er dann hysterisch ins Haus hinein. Harry musste an Dobby denken und sein Herz krampfte sich einen Moment vor Schmerz zusammen.   
Narcissa erschien. Erst zaghaft, doch als sie Draco erkannte, rannte sie auf ihn zu und riss ihn in ihre Arme. Sie sah müde und krank aus. Die Schminke und eine Frisur hatte sie weggelassen, dafür trug sie wenig modische, dunkle Augenringe.  
Jetzt weinte sie leise und klammerte sich immer noch um Dracos Hals, der ziemlich unglücklich wirkte. Sie zog Draco ins Haus und Harry folgte frech. Endlich ließ Narcissa ihren Jungen los und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah zu Potter und nickte ihm aufrichtig dankbar zu. Harry schenkte ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln und wollte gerade fragen, ob Lucius im Haus war, als sie ihn hörten.  
Betont langsam und mit seinem unvermeidlichen Gehstock, der inzwischen wohl einen neuen Zauberstab enthielt, kam er die Treppe nach unten.  
„Sieh an, der verloren geglaubte Sohn kehrt zurück. Ist dir das Geld ausgegangen, Draco?“ fragte er süffisant grinsend.  
„Wir brauchen Informationen und …“, begann Harry nachdrücklich, doch Lucius zischte ihn nur giftig an.  
„Wer hat denn mit dir gesprochen, Potter!“ Er kam weiter auf sie zu und fixierte seinen Sohn mit einem beinah tödlichen Blick. Harry konnte körperlich spüren, wie Draco neben ihm immer verkrampfter wurde.  
„Wer … hat dich bestohlen, Vater?“ fragte dann der Blonde rau. Narcissa gab ein Laut des Entsetzens von sich und selbst Lucius riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
„Das ist dein Problem, Draco? Ich dachte, es wären Drogen, Alkohol und generelle Unfähigkeit? Weißt du, im ersten Moment dachte ich, du hättest etwas mit dem Diebstahl zu tun, doch dann fiel mir ein wie erbärmlich du bist. Was interessiert dich, wer mich bestohlen hat? Komisch, dass du nicht fragst, was gestohlen wurde. Könnte es daran liegen, dass du meine Inventarliste geklaut hast?“ Noch immer lagen die grauen Augen des Hausherrn eisig und unnachgiebig auf seinem Sohn.  
„Ja, das war ich. Und unter den gestohlenen Sachen war etwas, was sehr gefährlich ist. Und …“  
„Was du nicht sagst, Sohn. Wer hat dir das erzählt … dein Freund ….Potter?!“ fragte er abfällig und mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Harry.  
„Du gibst also selbst zu, dass etwas sehr Gefährliches gestohlen wurde?“ An dieser Stelle musste Harry den Blonden bewundern. Er stellte die richtigen Fragen und wich nicht zurück, auch wenn er an seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, dass es ihm überaus schwer fiel.  
„Selbst wenn? Will Harry Potter mal wieder die Welt retten? Wird das nicht irgendwie langweilig?“  
„Ja, warum nicht. Doch dazu müssten wir wissen, wer sie bestohlen hat“, sagte Harry nun. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, denn er hatte keine Angst vor Lucius. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, weil er gar nichts riskieren wollte. Außerdem wusste er, dass auch Lucius Malfoy nach der Sache mit Voldemort Respekt vor ihm hatte und das würde er nun ausnutzen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Lucius einfach und es klang, als wenn es die Wahrheit war.  
„Wir haben vorher einen Erpresserbrief bekommen und …“, begann Narcissa und Lucius fuhr ihr harsch über den Mund:  
„Schweig, Weib!“ Narcissa sah ihn seltsam an, sprach dann jedoch weiter:  
„Jemand forderte uns zur Übergabe aller Artefakte auf, die in unserem Besitz sind. Nur wenige wissen um die Bedeutung dieses ganz speziellen Stückes und, dass es Lucius gehört. Natürlich haben wir nichts übergeben und Lucius hat mit einem Zauber versucht den Urheber des Erpresserbriefes herauszufinden, dabei ist er leider zu Asche verbrannt. Einer, der von diesem Artefakt weiß, lebt in Nairn und deshalb waren wir dort kürzlich.“ Sie sah entschuldigend zu Draco.  
„Lebte. Wenn es dieser Gareth Dickins war, ist er tot“, sagte Harry nüchtern. Ganz genau achtete er nun auf die Reaktion der Anwesenden. Draco machte ein angewidertes Geräusch, Narcissa keuchte entsetzt auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, und auch wenn es unmöglich war, wurde Lucius blass wie eine Leiche.  
„Was … was sagst du da? Dickie ist tot?“  
„Ja, Vater. Nicht nur tot. Er wurde verstümmelt und ausgeweidet wie Vieh. Sein Blut war über die ganze Hütte verteilt und …“  
„Flax! Den Whiskey!“, schrie Lucius plötzlich über seine Schulter. Dann lief er einfach los in den Salon und Narcissa forderte die beiden mit einem vorsichtigen Kopfnicken auf ihm zu folgen.  
„Wir haben ihn zu Dickie geführt“, sagte Lucius wie zu sich selbst, der sich an der Kaminsims gestellt hatte und immer noch ätherisch bleich schien. Flax brachte Whiskey und goss seinem Herrn ein großes Glas voll. Allen anderen wurde nichts angeboten.  
„Das konnten wir doch nicht wissen“, sagte Narcissa leise. Sie saß in einem Sessel und beobachtete besorgt ihren Mann.  
„Wir haben eine Spur, doch dafür müssen wir mehr wissen“, warf Harry zielstrebig ein. Mister Malfoy trank das große Glas komplett leer und starrte ihn dann aus verengten Augen übertrieben angewidert an.   
„Was bist du jetzt? Detektiv? Du bist doch nicht mal ein Auror. Was willst du denn gegen einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier ausrichten, du Bengel?!“ Dabei streifte sein Blick auch Draco mit immenser Verachtung.  
„Und überhaupt, warum ziehst du meinen Sohn da mit rein? Reichen dir nicht deine eigenen, dummen Freunde?“  
„Die zufällig den Dunklen Lord besiegt haben!“ erwiderte Harry scharf und Draco fügte leise an:  
„Ich war es, der Potter angerufen hat.“ Ein seltsames Schweigen entstand. Dann sagte Lucius gedämpfter.  
„Welche Spur?“  
„Erst will ich Informationen über das Artefakt und was Dickins damit zu tun hatte“, forderte Harry hart. Lucius holte tief Luft und seufzte.  
„Vermutlich sollte nur ein spezielles Artefakt gestohlen werden und damit das nicht so auffällt, hat man gleich alles mitgenommen. Das schwarze Ei de Uroboros war wohl das Objekt der Begierde.“  
„Zu was ist es gut?“  
„Man kann damit einem mächtigen Schwarzmagier dazu verhelfen ein zweites Leben zu beginnen.“  
In diesem komischen Moment, sah Harry zu Draco und verstand, dass sein Vater das Ei wirklich gut beschützt hat, weil er eines Tages vermutlich selbst davon profitieren wollte.  
„Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Es müssen gewisse Rituale eingehalten werden und es muss ein Gefäß geben.“  
„Ein Gefäß?“ fragte nun Narcissa, die interessiert zuhörte und dabei nach der Hand ihres einzigen Sohnes gegriffen hatte.  
„Eine menschliche Hülle. Aber sie muss stark sein und damit ist nicht die physische Beschaffenheit gemeint.“ Harry betrachtete Lucius. Er wirkte wieder ruhiger und gefasster, doch seltsam lethargisch.  
„Irgendwo muss es ein Buch geben, indem das Ritual bis ins Detail beschrieben steht. Bisher habe ich es leider nicht finden können. Denn das Ei ist ohne das Buch mehr oder weniger wertlos.“ Harry vermied es an dieser Stelle Draco anzuschauen, denn dann hätte er verraten, dass sie das Buch vielleicht sogar kannten und wussten wo es war.   
„Das heißt also, jemand will Voldemort mit dem Ei des Uroboros zurückholen?“, fragte er Lucius nun ganz direkt.  
„Keine Ahnung“, war seine lahme Antwort und Harry sah irritiert zu Dracos Mutter.  
„Wir wollen damit nichts mehr zu tun haben“, fügte sie erklärend aber nachdrücklich an.  
„Und dieser Dickins?“  
„Er war eine der Wenigen, der wusste, was es mit dem Ei auf sich hatte. Er hat mich angerufen, weil er glaubte einen Hinweis auf das Buch zu haben. Am Telefon wollte er es aber nicht erzählen und so haben wir beschlossen einen kleinen Kurzurlaub in Nairn zu machen. Schöner Ort übrigens …“  
Lucius starrte irgendwie abwesend vor sich hin.  
„Und der Hinweis war?“, fragte Harry ungeduldig nach. Irgendwie hatte er Mitleid mit Draco und seinen seltsamen Eltern. Doch so waren Familien wohl. In jeder gab es Schwarze Löcher.   
„Der Hinweis war viel zu vage und unbrauchbar. Er plapperte etwas davon, dass das Buch nun wieder im Land wäre. Das könnte er spüren und wenn ich ihn gut bezahle und Zeit gäbe, würde er sich drum kümmern, den genauen Standort aufzuspüren. Ich habe ihn übrigens bezahlt und es war nicht wenig, was ich ihm in den Rachen gestopft habe. Umsonst, wie sich herausstellt.“  
„Na ja, scheinbar war der Hinweis doch nicht so unbrauchbar, denn derjenige hat Dickins schließlich getötet. Vermutlich ist er ihnen wirklich gefolgt.“  
„Pfff, dann müsste er ja ein ziemlich mächtiger Magier sein, oder denkst du, ich kann meine Spuren nicht verwischen, Potter?“ knurrte Malfoy ihn an. Harry schwieg besser.  
„Woher stammt das Ei?“  
„Man hat es mir vor vielen Jahren zum Verkauf angeboten. Der Preis war unverschämt hoch und hat mich fast in den Ruin getrieben. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob dieser närrische Kobold nicht ganz dicht im Kopf war oder nicht recht wusste, was er mir verkaufte. Allerdings war das auch noch weit vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. Ich dachte, besser ich habe das Ei, als der Dunkle Lord. Woher der Kobold es hatte, weiß ich nicht. Vermutlich bei Gringotts gestohlen. Wundern würde mich das nicht.“  
„Das Ritual …“  
„Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Ich würde dir ja sagen, frage meinen alten Freund, Dickie, aber hey … der ist ja tot!“, zischte Lucius ihn böse an.

„Schon gut!“ Harry stand auf und auch Draco erhob sich, wobei er Mühe hatte seine Hand aus der seiner Mutter zu ziehen. Bisher war es ja recht gut verlaufen. Lucius sah Harry herablassend an und dann legte sich sein eisiger Blick auf seinen Sohn.  
„Sie sind in Gefahr und sollten sich …“, begann Harry, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn scharf:  
„Kümmere dich um deinen Kram, Potter!“ Ein paar brisante Momente starrten die beiden sich an, doch dann fragte Harry versöhnlicher:  
„Noch etwas, was es über dieses gefährliche Ei zu wissen gibt?“  
„Nein!“ Dabei sah Lucius ihn gar nicht an, sondern spießte Draco wie einen Schmetterling mit seinen Blicken auf. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Antwort glauben durfte. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, Lucius verschwieg ihm etwas.  
„Du hast mit dem Diebstahl also nichts zu tun, Sohn?“ fragte er ihn nun ganz direkt.  
„Nein, weil ich zugedröhnt war.“ Eisige Stille entstand.  
„Du bist eine Schande. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann …“  
„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben, Vater!“  
„Ach nein? Wo gehst du denn hin? Ganz ohne Geld und Freunde und ohne, dass du irgendwas kannst?“ Lucius Stimme tropfte nur so vor Verachtung und Abscheu. Draco schwieg und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie schwer es dem Blonden fiel seine Contenance zu wahren.  
„Hm, also keine Antwort. Nichts Neues, Draco. Dann wird es doch besser sein, du heiratest eine dieser Frauen und ich werde dir deine Dämlichkeit vergeben.“  
„Nein, ich werde nicht heiraten. Keine der Frauen, überhaupt keine Frau, niemals!“, schrie Draco nun. In seiner Stimme war Wut aber auch eine irrationale Furcht. Narcissa war aufgesprungen, doch Lucius hielt sie mit seinem Gehstock, den er ihr vor die Brust legte, davon ab zu Draco zu gehen. Stattdessen kam er nun auf Draco zu.  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?“ Aus der eisig, glatten Stimme war eine dunkle geworden, die großes Unheil versprach. Noch mischte Harry sich nicht ein, obwohl sich seine Hand schon um seinen Zauberstab krampfte. Doch er wusste, dass das Dracos Kampf war und er ihn allein überstehen musste.  
Die beiden Malfoys sahen sich erbittert an. Etwas an Lucius Gestalt sagte Harry, dass er auch von Dracos Widerstand und seinem Mut überrascht war.  
„Das heißt, dass ich deinen Wunsch nicht erfülle, Vater. Ich mache mir nichts aus Frauen, gar nichts. Und wenn du es wissen willst, ich liebe ihn …“ Nur Dracos Hand zeigte vage in Harrys Richtung, doch jeder im Raum verstand es, ohne, dass man diese Geste sehen musste. Lucius war wie erstarrte. Harry sah ihn kaum atmen und hob vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, holte Lucius aus und wollte Draco seinen Gehstock gegen den Kopf schlagen. Ob es Draco gewusst hatte oder ob er seinen Vater so gut kannte, war unwichtig. Draco hob im richtigen Moment die Hand, packte den albernen Stock mit dem massiven Kopf einer Schlange und riss ihn seinem Vater aus der Hand.  
„Du schlägst mich nicht!“ sagte er leise. Dann nahm er fast schon ruhig den Zauberstab seines Vaters aus dem Inneren des Stockes, brach ihn vom Kopf der Schlange und warf ihn Lucius vor die Füße. Er setzte den Gehstock wieder zusammen und behielt in der Hand.  
„Wenn du dich damit abgefunden hast, darfst du mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, Vater!“ sagte er leise und sah entschuldigend zu seiner Mutter.  
Harrys Herz pochte wie verrückt. Fast hätte er eingegriffen und damit Dracos Erfolg verhindert, der so wichtig für ihn war. Lucius stand wie benommen da und hob nicht mal seinen Zauberstab auf.  
„Komm, Harry, wir gehen!“, sagte Draco zu ihm und Harry brachte sie dann auch gleich weg, zurück in seine Wohnung, wo Draco dann erst einmal in seinen Armen zusammenbrach und eine halbe Stunde lang untröstlich weinte. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn festzuhalten, beruhigend über seine Schulter zu streichen und leise mit ihm zu sprechen.

 

Hermione hingegen, war in die blutbesudelte Hütte geschubst worden. Der bestialische Gestank nach Blut und Verwesung ließ eine heftige Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich übergeben, drei Mal. Rursus wartete geduldig tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken und sagte liebenswürdig:  
„Na Mädchen, besser? Ganz schöne Sauerei hier. Wäre nicht so schlimm geworden, wenn dieser Kauz sich nicht gewehrt hätte.“ Hermiones Hände waren gefesselt und sie blieb mit zitternden Beinen stehen, während Rursus die Überreste der Leiche einfach wegkickte und dann den Teppich darunter mit Magie zur Seite bewegte. Das war die Hütte in Nairn, in der Harry und Malfoy gewesen waren, begriff sie. Wie es aussah, hatte Harry sich nicht allzu genau umgesehen und wer könnte es ihm, verdenken, bei diesem grauenvollen Anblick. Ihr war schon wieder schlecht und selbst, wenn Rursus sie nicht mit einem magischen Zauber gefesselt hätte, zu dem sie keinen Gegenzauber hatte, hätte sie nicht fliehen können, weil er nur hundeelend war. Er öffnete nun eine Falltür und deutete mit den Augen die Treppe hinab.  
„Nach der Lady, bitte!“  
Hermione lief wacklig die knarrenden Stufen hinab.

 

„Das war sehr mutig, Draco!“ lobte Harry ihn. Der blonde Junge sah total verheult aus und bebte immer noch leicht. Aber er weinte nicht mehr, sondern brachte sogar ein winziges Lächeln zustande.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt“, sagte Harry plötzlich, ohne, dass er vorher darüber nachgedacht hatte. Dieses Geständnis hatte keinen Zweck und war keine Antwort auf Dracos Bekenntnis seinen Eltern gegenüber. Liebevoll strich Harry ihm über das erhitzte, nasse Gesicht und erwiderte seinen ungläubigen Blick.  
„Und … ich kann dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt geliebt zu werden“, flüsterte er belegt. Was tat er hier nur? Müsste er Draco nicht auf Abstand halten, weil er doch eines Tages wieder mit Ginny zusammenkommen wollte?  
„Ich … verstehe nicht …“, murmelte Draco und er half ihm hoch. Bis eben hatten sie auf dem Boden gesessen, doch nun schob Harry ihn wieder zu seinem Bett. Er war verrückt und so verliebt in ihn, dass er es nicht über sich brachte, die Sache abzuschließen. Draco liebte ihn und das hatte er mehr als gespürt. Es war das Schönste, was er je gefühlt hatte. Und er wollte nun, dass auch der Blonde dieses überwältigende Gefühl erfuhr.  
„Zieh dich aus, nackt!“ befahl er leise. Erst sah Draco ihn ein bisschen durcheinander an, doch dann zog er sich bereitwillig aus und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Langsam und nicht ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

 

Draco war nervös und seine Gedanken rasten. Der Besuch bei seinen Eltern war besser gelaufen, als er erwartet hatte und doch waren seinen Nerven überstrapaziert. Harrys Gegenwart hatte ihm tatsächlich geholfen Mut zu finden, sich seinem Vater gegenüber zu behaupten. Er fühlte sich in der Tat besser und erleichtert, auch wenn er nicht begriff, auf was Potter gerade hinaus wollte. Ja, er liebte ihn und hatte es endlich ausgesprochen. Aber Harrys Statement wurde ihm trotz seiner Worte nicht klar. Vielleicht weil er tief in sich ahnte oder befürchtete, dass der Dunkelhaarige eines Tages zu dieser rothaarigen Hexe zurückgehen würde. Dracos Nerven waren überbeansprucht und als beide nackt waren, war er augenblicklich erregt. Harry sagte nicht mehr viel.  
„Leg dich auf den Bauch!“, forderte er ihn nur auf und er tat es. Der Andere kniete sich nun über ihn und begann seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. So lang, bis er sich einigermaßen entspannen konnte. Harrys Lippen bewegten sich schließlich über seine Schultern, seine Schulterblätter und an der Wirbelsäule weiter nach unten. Endlich verstand Draco. Potter wollte in ihm sein, so wie er in ihm. Er war so ein Idiot, dass er diese primitive, triebhafte Geste nicht richtig deuten konnte. Harrys Mund war zwischen seinen Lenden angekommen und er wurde nervös. Andererseits wollte er es, unbedingt. Es war Harrys Liebe und er könnte sie niemals ablehnen, denn das war es doch, was er tief in sich begehrte. Aber der Dunkelhaarige machte es ihm wirklich leicht. Seine Zunge und seine Finger waren feucht und liebevoll. Nach der ersten Skepsis und den ersten lustvollen Berührungen, öffnete er seine Beine weiter. Jetzt war er eigentlich eher begierig darauf ihn aufzunehmen und alles von ihm zu spüren. Aber Harry ließ sich Zeit damit. Seine Berührungen waren zielgerichtet und wiesen diese typische Entschlossenheit auf, die er so an ihm bewunderte.  
„Willst du es?“, hörte er ihn irgendwann flüstern. Inzwischen wandte er sich schon hoch erregt unter seinen Fingern und seinen Lippen und keuchte nur noch: „Ja!“  
Harry drang in ihn ein. Er tat es anders als er selbst. Unnachgiebig und über alle Zweifel erhaben. Ja, das war Harry Potter und dafür betete er ihn an.   
Es tat ein bisschen weh und Draco wäre nicht der, der er war, wenn er es ertragen könnte. Nach diesem Zusammentreffen mit seinen Eltern, war er sowieso nah am Wasser gebaut. So stöhnte er dann schmerzerfüllt und lustvoll auf, während Harry weiter in ihn drang und dabei leise keuchte. Draco begann zu weinen, doch es war nicht wegen des Schmerzes, der eher erregend war. All die Anspannung musste jetzt einfach aus ihm heraus. Umso weiter Potter in ihn vordrang, umso lustvoller wurde es.  
„Du musst leiser sein, Draco!“, sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die rau vor Verlangen war.  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich … will nicht … Ich brauche diesen Schmerz …“, wimmerte er und begann wieder zu schluchzen. Aus Lust, ein bisschen aus Schmerz und ganz viel aus Erleichterung.  
Potter hatte recht, es war erhebend ihn in sich zu spüren und er verstand, was Harry gemeint hatte. Es war nur Sex, doch nicht zwischen Harry und ihm. Nicht, nach allem, was geschehen war. Das hier, war Vergebung in ihrer reinsten Form. Es war ein Neuanfang und ja, Draco spürt, dass auch Harry ihn irgendwie liebte.   
Inzwischen tat es nicht mehr weh, doch Draco weinte immer noch. Einfach, weil es ihn erleichterte und von einer großen Last befreite.  
Harry stieß fester, schneller und tiefer in ihn und keuchte dabei warm auf seinen Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Harry Potter liebte ihn. Endlich!  
„Knie dich!“ befahl Harry jäh und er tat es.   
Wieder drang der Andere in ihn ein, lehnte sich dabei auf seinen Rücken und griff nach seinem harten Glied. Bisher hatte Draco es nicht beachtet, weil er damit beschäftigt war Harry wahrzunehmen. Doch bei der Berührung zuckte er zusammen und musste tief und lang stöhnen. Seine Tränen waren geweint und in ihm war keine Wut und keine Trauer mehr. Es gab nur dieses unendlich weiche Kissen, welches Harry für ihn hingelegt hatte, auf das er sich nun fallen ließ. Harrys Hand rieb seine Erektion, bis er spürte, dass sich seine Muskeln und jeder Nerv in seinem Körper lustvoll zusammenzogen. Dabei war Potter in ihm, fest und drängend. Es war das unglaublichste Gefühl, was er jemals hatte. Haltlos und willenlos überließ er sich seiner Hand. Als er zum Höhepunkt kam, glich es eher einem sanften Dahingleiten auf einer Zuckerwelle. Draco keuchte, eher leise, krallte seine Hände in das Laken und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wer er war. Viel zu schnell war es vorbei. Und als er noch zu Sinnen kam, spürte er wieder Potters drängende, harte Lust in sich. Harry bewegte sich wieder und kam nur kurz nach ihm zum Höhepunkt, den er lauter als er selbst in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers stöhnte.

Nach ein paar Momenten zog er sich aus ihm zurück und beide fielen erschöpft auf das Bett.  
„Würdest du mich streicheln, bis ich einschlafe?“, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar in die Dunkelheit.  
Draco zog die Decke über sie beide, gab keine Antwort, doch tat, was sich Harry wünschte. Er tat es sehr gern und war im Moment so unfassbar glücklich, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollte.

Harry dachte kurz an Hermione und dass er nach ihr sehen müsste, doch konnte sich nicht überwinden. Es war so angenehm und warm in Dracos Armen und ehe er sich versah, schlief er ein.


	15. Chapter 15

„Jetzt, meine hübsche Miss Granger, möchte ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen, die dich sicherlich interessiert, sonst hättest du nicht in meinen Sachen gewühlt und nach dem Buch gesucht, nicht wahr?“  
Rurus wollte keine Antwort und Hermione hätte ihm auch keine geben können, denn er hatte sie magisch geknebelt und an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Da über ihnen nur dünne Bodenbretter waren, verströmte sich der Verwesungs- und Blutgeruch bis in den Keller. Dem Lehrer schien es nichts auszumachen und sie hatte sich noch ein paarmal übergeben, bis ihr Magen komplett leer war.  
Rursus hatte sich ihr gegenüber an die Wand gesetzt und sah sie freundlich an. Auf dem Schoß hielt er das Ei das Uroboros. Es war schwarz, die Schale glich der schuppigen Haut einer Schlange und es war ein bisschen größer als ein Straußenei.

„Meine Geschichte beginnt mit einem zehnjährigen Jungen. Er war nicht besonders hübsch, großgewachsen für sein Alter und hatte schwarzes Haar, was immer ungewaschen aussah. Er war nicht besonders glücklich und das lag nur zum Teil daran, dass sich seine Eltern nichts mehr zu sagen hatten und immerzu stritten. Es lag an seiner finsteren Ausstrahlung, die seine Umgebung aggressiv gegen ihn machte. Man könnte Mitleid haben, doch die Tatsache war, er war tatsächlich bösartig. Noch hatte er den Hogwartsbrief nicht bekommen, obwohl sein magisches Talent nicht zu unterschätzen war. Allerdings war sein Vater ein Muggel!“  
Rursus pausierte, spielte mit dem Ei und sah Hermione neugierig an. Sie stöhnte hinter dem Knebel. Von wem sprach Emmet? Von Voldemort? Von sich selbst? Sie konnte noch keinen Zusammenhang herstellen und überlegte stattdessen fieberhaft, wie Harry herausfinden könnte, wo sie war. Er würde sie ganz sicher suchen, doch vielleicht war es bis dahin schon zu spät.

„Nun, dieser Junge fand eines Tages heraus, dass sein Vater neben seiner Mutter eine andere Frau hatte, die er zweimal die Woche besuchte und begattete. Der finstere Junge spionierte also seinem betrügerischen Vater nach und war ziemlich gut darin. Weil er der Meinung war, dass diese andere Frau die Ehe seiner Eltern zerstörte, besah er sich die Geliebte seines Vaters genauer. Dabei stellte er fest, dass sie schwanger war, was ihn abgrundtief verwirrte. War das ein Kind seines Vaters? Womöglich. Allerdings bekam er dann den Brief und sein Leben änderte sich komplette. Aber dieser Junge, sein Name war übrigens Severus Snape, wurde nicht glücklicher. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er litt wohl ziemlich während seiner Schulzeit. Schlimmer jedoch waren seine Aufenthalte zu Hause. Seine Eltern, verstanden sich immer schlechter, stritten sich vermutlich immerzu und wer weiß, vielleicht schlug sein Vater seine Mutter. Fakt ist, drei Jahre vergingen auf diese Weise. Die Frau hatte ihren Sohn geboren, von dem Severus ausgehen musste, dass er sein Halbbruder war. Darf ich vorstellen: Emmet Eff Rursus. Als sein Vater schließlich seine Mutter verließ, verlor Severus die Kontrolle. Sein Vater ging nicht etwa zu seiner Geliebten und ihrem Sohn, sondern verschwand einfach aus der Stadt. Snape, inzwischen 13 Jahre alt, im Vollbesitz seines großen magischen Talentes und voller Hass und Wut, beschloss sich an meiner Mutter zu rächen, weil sie die Ehe seiner Eltern zerstört hatte. Man halte ihm zu Gute, dass sein Leben wirklich erbärmlich war und er vielleicht sogar recht hatte, wenn er meiner Mutter die Schuld gab. Es kam der Tag meines dritten Geburtstages, den ich bei einer Verwandten verbringen musste, weil meine Mutter einer dubiosen Arbeit nachging. Sie war übrigens eine recht gute Hexe. Snape spürte sie auf, verfolgte sie und stellte sie zur Rede. Er wagte es als Junge sich mit ihr zu messen und meine Mutter, die vollkommen überrumpelt von diesem wütenden Jungen war, der die Dunklen Künste schon teilweise beherrschte, wehrte sich so gut sie konnte. Sie verlor. Severus wollte sie wohl nicht töten, denn er benutzte nur einen Zauber, der sie schwer verwundet hätte. Aber sie blutete stark und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er ließ sie im Stich, vermutlich in Panik, rief allerdings nur wenig später den Notarzt. Aber es war zu spät, sie lag schon im Sterben. Das Bluten war nicht aufzuhalten. Meine Mutter schaffte es noch in ihren letzten Augenblicken mit ihrer Verwandten zu sprechen. Alles, was sie ihr sagen konnte, war, dass sie mich in Sicherheit bringen sollte, weil zu befürchten wäre, dass ihr Mörder in seinem Rachfeldzug auch mich finden und töten könnte.  
Meine Großtante packte mich ein und einen Tag später waren wir auf dem Schiff, auf dem Weg nach Amerika. Die schwarz-magischen Bücher gehörten übrigens ihr und nicht meiner Mutter. Und wie es der Zufall will, wurde meine Großtante, just in dem Moment, wo wir das Land betreten haben, von ihrer eigenen, düsteren Vergangenheit eingeholt. Ein einstiger Widersacher erkannte sie und einen Tag später war sie tot. Mit Snape hatte das nichts zu tun, denn der war ja nur ein 13 jähriger, wenn auch mächtiger und hasserfüllter Junge.  
Ich weiß, ich weiß … dramatisch. Keine Tränen bitte, Miss Granger. Ich kann mich weder an meine Mutter, noch an meine Tante gut erinnern und die meisten Informationen habe ich von Mrs Windsor, die damalige Schulleiterin von Ilvermorny. Sie hatte da so ihre Informanten und Beobachter. Sie hat mich aufgenommen und wie ihren eigenen Sohn großgezogen. Sie hoffte so, mich zu einem guten Menschen ohne Arg und Bös zu machen und fast hätte es auch funktioniert. Sie dachte allerdings, dass sie mir die Wahrheit schuldet, als ich ihr sagte, ich würde gern nach England gehen. Deshalb erzählte sie mir alles, was sie wusste und nahm mir das Versprechen ab, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen, denn Severus Snape wäre doch sowieso schon tot. Ich stutze, als sie das sagte und dachte über diesen Hinweis den ganzen Flug über nach England nach. Nebenbei blätterte ich durch die beiden Bücher, die meiner Tante gehörten und mein Blick fiel mehrmals auf den Eintrag über das Ei des Uroboros. An Zufälle glaube ich nicht und vielleicht überrascht es dich auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich vermutlich dieselben irrationalen Rachegelüste verspüre, wie sie vermutlich mein Halbbruder Severus verspürt hatte. Irgendwo auf der Welt gab es also dieses schwarze Ei und da ich gehört habe, dass Snape durch schwarze Magie zu Tode kam, eröffnete sich mir die Möglichkeit ihn wiederzubeleben, um ihn selbst zu töten.   
In England angekommen, befand ich es für klug in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Der Ort, an dem ich am ehesten herausfinden könnte, ob es das Ei überhaupt gab, ob es im Land war und wem es gehörte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und ich folgte allen möglichen Hinweisen und Gerüchten, bis mir eines Tages ein Kobold sagte, dass er so ein Ei mal einem gewissen Lucius Malfoy verkauft hatte. Gut, der Kobold sagte es mir nicht freiwillig und ist leider nicht mehr am Leben, doch ich hatte, was ich wollte. Es zu stehlen, war einfach. Ich habe das Buch, indem das vollständige Ritual steht und ich bin in der Lage …“  
Jetzt stand Rursus auf und Hermione begriff in diesem Moment mit aller Härte, dass dieser Mann ein mächtiger und gefährlicher Zauberer war.  
„… mächtige schwarze Magie anzuwenden, damit Snapes Seele in diesem Ei wiedergeboren wird. Aber um ihn töten zu können, muss sein Geist in ein Gefäß schlüpfen, damit er körperlich und damit verwundbar wird. Und das wirst du sein, Miss Granger. Denn du bist stark und ziemlich eindrucksvoll. Wenn auch bisschen peinlich mit deiner Streberei …“, kicherte er vergnügt.  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch bis Mitternacht warten, Hexenstunde, du weißt schon, dann werde ich das Ritual vollziehen. Im Grunde gibt es nur einen heiklen Moment. Der Zeitpunkt, in dem seine Seele aus dem Ei auf dich übergeht, macht das Ei zerstörbar. Aber um es zu zerstören, braucht es einen speziellen Gegenstand, den ich hier nicht sehe und von dem ich nicht mal weiß, ob es ihn überhaupt gibt. Mache dir also keine Hoffnung, dass du gerettet wirst. So, meine Hübsche, möchtest du dich jetzt noch mal übergeben oder hast du noch Fragen an mich?“  
Rursus löste den magischen Knebel und Hermione holte keuchend Luft. Ihr war wirklich total schlecht vor Angst, aber auch wegen diesem schrecklichen Geruch, der von oben kam.  
„Rache … hat noch niemanden geholfen. Sie werden sich danach kein bisschen besser fühlen!“ fauchte sie ihn dann an, aber er lachte nur leise.  
„Das weiß ich doch. Aber es gibt einfach Notwendigkeiten, die man nicht ignorieren sollte. Dieses Bedürfnis mich am Mörder meiner Mutter zu rächen, war schon immer in mir und hat mein ganzes Leben geprägt. Dem nicht nachzugeben, wäre ein Sakrileg und hey … sieh es mal so, Severus Snape ist doch sowieso schon tot. Was juckt es ihn also, wenn er nochmal stirbt?“  
„Aber ich bin noch nicht tot!“ schrie sie, während Tränen aus ihren Augen liefen.  
„Oh, na ja. Das ist ein guter Punkt. Ich verrate dir was. Erst wollte ich Potter, weil er so stark ist und selbst diesen Dilettanten Voldemort besiegt hat. Aber vermutlich wäre er zu stark. Dann fiel mir Draco Malfoy in die Hände und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, weil ich glaubte, dass sein Körper optimal wäre, denn schließlich war er ebenso ein Todesser gewesen wie Snape. Aber Malfoy stellte sich als ein Waschlappen heraus. Du jedoch, bist stark und wirst einfach perfekt sein. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du sterben musst. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich dir sicherlich den Hof gemacht. Es gibt leider nun mal Kollateralschäden und wenn du möchtest, werde ich deine Eltern anonym und finanziell unterstützen.“  
„Sie sind Zahnärzte und haben genug Geld!“ schrie sie und noch lauter:  
„Hilfe! Hört mich jemand! Harry! Ron! Hilfe!“  
Rursus verpasste ihr wieder den magischen Knebel und sah sie lächelnd an.  
„Wir sind irgendwie am Arsch der Welt, Süße. Es hilft nichts zu schreien, gar nichts!“

 

Aber es half! Harry schreckte jäh hoch. Draco, der halb auf ihm lag, war sofort wach.  
„Was? Was ist? Harry?“  
„Hermione! Ich habe … geträumt … und … los, zieh dich an, wir müssen los! Ist nur eine Ahnung, aber wir sollten sie prüfen.“ Harry sprang aus dem Bett und als beide angezogen waren, brachte er sie nach Hogwarts.  
Hermiones Zimmer war leer, auf dem Bett lag noch ein Buch, welches Draco nun mit dem Gehstock seines Vaters umdrehte. Es war eine Liebesgeschichte über zwei Jungs, wie er sehen konnte.  
Harry sah ihn seltsam an. Warum Draco jetzt den Stock seines Vaters mitnahm, war ihm nicht ganz klar, doch vielleicht ließ er ihm das Symbol seines Triumphes über seinen Vater noch ein Weilchen, bevor er sich darüber beschwerte und ihm sagte, dass er damit seinem Vater mehr glich, als ihm vielleicht klar war.  
„Wo kann sie denn sein? Rursus Zimmer?“ Sie liefen dort hin und drangen dann nach hartem Klopfen ein. Auch das Zimmer war leer und Draco hob die Matratze hoch. Nur ein Buch lag da und sie sahen sich alarmiert an.  
„Er ist es also. Rursus, der Dieb?“  
„Vermutlich. Nur wo hat er Hermione hingebracht?“, überlegte Harry und wurde immer verzweifelter.  
„Er will das Ritual mit dem Ei machen und will … wen zurückholen? Den Dunklen Lord?“ Draco flüsterte nur und war wieder weiß im Gesicht.  
„Nein, nein, ich denke, es geht nicht um Voldemort. Wobei ich nicht mal sagen kann, ob es gut oder schlecht ist. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo wir Hermione suchen müssen.“  
„Du hast von ihr geträumt?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber es war alles sehr diffus und dunkel. Und mir war ziemlich schlecht.“ Der Blonde sah ihn besorgt an, kam näher und strich zaghaft über seinen Arm.  
„Und ich hatte etwas im Mund, habe schlecht Luft bekommen und es roch so ekelerregend, wie … wie …“  
Harry riss die Augen auf und Draco vollendete den Satz.  
„Wie in der Hütte in Nairn?“  
„Genau! Sollte sie da sein? Rursus war da gewesen, um Dickins zu töten. Er kennt den Ort auf jeden Fall.“  
„Aber in der Hütte war doch nichts. Nichts Besonderes. Wenn überhaupt die die Ruine von Rait Castle in der Nähe.“  
„Vielleicht ist es das? Wenn du keine andere Idee hast, dann lass uns da nachschauen, denn die Zeit drängt und wir müssen irgendwo anfangen.“ Draco nickte und bekam einen kurzen Kuss, bevor Harry sie nach Nairn brachte.


	16. Chapter 16

„Noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht!“, sagte Harry leise, als sie in der Nähe der Hütte standen und lauschten. Nichts. Vorsichtig liefen sie näher. Die Tür war offen und Harry ging mit seinem Zauberstab zuerst hindurch. Plötzlich schrie Draco leise auf und als er kurz zu ihm leuchtete, sah er, dass der Blonde in eine große Pfütze Erbrochenes getreten war.  
„Ist nicht meins!“, sagte er undeutlich, weil er sich die Hand vor die Nase und den Mund hielt, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.

„Dann wird es vielleicht von Hermione sein“, schlussfolgerte Potter und sah sich in der Hütte um. Draco würgte, trotzdem er versuchte nur durch den Mund zu atmen. Wenn er ihn nicht so lieben würde, wäre er kein zweites Mal hierhergekommen. Aber Potter war zu seinen Eltern mitgekommen und es war gut gewesen. Nur so hatte er endlich mal den Mut gehabt, zu seinen eigenen Entscheidungen stehen zu können. Die Reaktion seines Vaters war typisch und er hatte damit gerechnet. Er würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. Trotzdem war es seltsam, dass er ihm seinen über alles geliebten Gehstock einfach so überlassen hatte. Schon als er jünger war, hatte er seinen Vater so oft gefragt, was es mit dem Schlangenkopf auf sich hatte, doch Lucius hatte immer nur geantwortet, dass es dabei um Dinge geht, die er nicht verstehen würde und er sollte froh sein, es nicht zu wissen und zu spüren. Zu einfach hatte er ihm seinen geliebten Stock überlassen. Wenn das mal nicht verdächtig war.  
„Hilf mir mal!“, forderte Harry gerade und zerrte am Teppich herum. Zwangsläufig musste er nun seine Hand vom Mund nehmen, um ihm zu helfen. Vorsichtig öffnete Potter dann die Falltür und ging mit seinem erhobenen und einsatzbereiten Zauberstab voran.  
Da unten stank es ebenso wie oben und Draco musste sich nun doch übergeben. Es war sowieso niemand hier, wie sie schnell sahen. Aber Harry deutete auf den leeren Stuhl.  
„Sie war hier. Hermione war hier. Es ist ihr Erbrochenes da oben. Doch wo sind sie jetzt? Es ist gleich Mitternacht und auch wenn es dem Klischee entspricht, so wird das Ritual doch am besten um diese Zeit wirken.“  
„Die Ruine von Rait Castle war doch ganz in der Nähe“, sagte Draco leise und sie liefen eilig los.

 

Schnell merkten sie, dass sie richtig lagen. Umso näher sie kamen, umso eisiger wurde der Ort. Dabei war es Sommer und die Nächte waren angenehm lauwarm.  
Die Ruine war klein und nur an einer Seite offen. Sie würden Rursus also nicht überraschen können und im Grunde erwartete er sie schon.  
„Ah, das Publikum sind da!“ rief er euphorisch über seine Schulter, als er sie entdeckte. Dracos Schritte waren kürzer und langsamer geworden und auch Harry wirkte unentschlossen. Das lag nicht allein daran, dass Rursus aussah und wirkte wie immer, nämlich herzlich, einnehmend und sympathisch, sondern daran, dass neben ihm ein Dschinn war. Weder er noch vermutlich Harry, hatten jemals einen leibhaftigen Dschinn gesehen und starrten das halbdurchsichtige Windwesen nun bestürzt an.  
„Oh, ich bin so unhöflich. Darf ich euch vorstellen: Nietzsche!“ Rursus deutete auf den Dschinn und kicherte ein bisschen verrückt. Der Dschinn tat nichts und sagte nichts.   
„Nein, natürlich heißt er nicht so. Keine Ahnung, wie er heißen. Wen scheren schon Namen, doch bitte, kommt in die gute Stube und wohnt meinem Ritual bei.“ Er wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und nach einem fragenden Blick, ging Potter ihm nach. Welche Wahl hatten sie schon?  
„Hermione!“, rief Harry und wollte zu seiner Freundin, die inmitten eines kleinen Feuerkreises saß. Er prallte jedoch davon ab und landete auf dem Hinterteil.   
„Nicht so eilig, junger Freund. Nur, weil du der berühmte Harry Potter bist, kannst du und weißt du nicht alles. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinem naiven Freund Malfoy. Hermione schrie etwas aus dem Kreis heraus, doch sie hörten kein Wort. Sie saß im Schneidersitz und offenbar waren ihre Hände magisch hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Aber sie war am Leben und schien unversehrt. Draco erleichterte das sehr.  
„Lass sie gehen! Nimm mich dafür!“, bot Harry nun tapfer an, doch Rursus lachte nur. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zückte Harry seinen Stab und murmelte den einen Spruch, mit dem er Draco damals fast getötet hätte und der von Snape höchstpersönlich stammte:  
„Sectumsempra!“ Emmet zuckte kurz zusammen, danach kam jedoch gleich ein Lächeln. Mit einer harschen, aber wirksamen Handbewegung entwaffnete er Potter einfach so, ohne etwas sagen zu müssen. Der Zauberstab wandte sich Harry, trotz starker Gegenwehr aus der Hand und flog ein paar Meter weit weg. Nahe an den Flammen blieb er liegen.  
„Ich bin vorbereitet, Junge. Habe von diesem Spruch zwar noch nie was gehört und er hat sogar etwas gekitzelt, doch so ganz unter uns … er ist ausbaufähig. Selbst erfunden? Nein? Dachte ich mir fast. Du wirkst nicht so, als hättest du Ahnung von den Dunklen Künsten, Potter.“  
„Ich bin besser geeignet, als Hermione! Bitte!“ Harrys Stimme war fest aber trotzdem flehend.  
„Immer diese Helden … herrje. Nur weil du Voldemort zufällig und mit Hilfe deiner Freunde überlebt hast, bist du nicht Gott. Ich scheine hier echt was verpasst zu haben. Gut, die Kurzform für euch, die Zeit eilt leider. Ich werde gleich Severus Snape zurückholen, um ihn zu töten. Leider wird eure schlaue Freundin dabei etwas beschädigt, denn er wird ihren Körper nehmen müssen. Jetzt setzt euch und Klappe halten. Fragen könnte ihr später stellen. Ach ja, tut mir leid wegen eurer Freundin. Es ist nichts Persönliches. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich mochte sie und unter anderen Umständen wäre sie ein guter Fang gewesen. Nichts für ungut Malfoy, aber denkst du wirklich, ich stehe auf solche unreifen Bengel, wie du einer bist?“ Er zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu, dann zwang er sie mit starker Magie zum Sitzen und fesselte ihre Hände mit einem unbekannten Bonding-Zauber.

Der Dschinn hing unbeteiligt herum. Er hatte ein Auge auf Hermione, das andere auf Draco und Harry. Es sah im Grunde zum Lachen aus, doch keinem den Anwesenden war nach Lachen zumute.  
Rursus räusperte sich und stellte sich in Position.  
„Snape? Wieso Snape? Er ist tot und er starb für eine gute Sache!“, schrie Harry und versuchte dabei an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, weil er Angst hatte, er würde gleich Feuer fangen. Das war gefesselt nicht so einfach und so viel er nur plump zur Seite.  
„Sitz!“ rief der Schwarzhaarige und Harry kippte wieder nach oben.  
Draco, der nur den Gehstock dabei hatte, weil sein eigener Zauberstab vermutlich Asche im hauseigenen Kamin war, versuchte sich nun hinzuknien, während Emmet aus voller Brust seltsame Worte intonierte, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Neben Hermione im Flammenkreis, war das Ei. Draco sah, wie sie immer wieder versuchte auf das Ei zu deuten. Ja, sie sahen das verdammte Ei auch, dachte er gereizt und hysterisch, weil ihm nichts einfiel. Harry versuchte erneut zu seinem Zauberstab zu kommen und probierte dabei alle möglichen Zauber, um der Fesselung zu entkommen. Es war nicht möglich. Potter stöhnte frustriert auf. Draco spürte die Glätte des Gehstocks unter seinen Händen und dann war es, als fiele ihm etwas ein, was sich vielleicht nie ereignet hatte. 

Als er noch jünger, vielleicht 12 Jahre alt, war er einmal in ihrem Haus geschlafwandelt. Er fand sich im hauseigenen Kerker wider, in dem zu dieser Zeit niemand gefangen war, wie er dachte. Seine Füße waren kalt und er fror in seinem Schlafanzug, als er zu sich kam. Leise, weil er große Angst dort unten hatte, schlich er durch den Gang, um nach oben zu kommen. Plötzlich hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen. Jetzt, wo er sich daran erinnerte, schlug sein Herz wie verrückt. Er schlich näher und sah dann in die Zelle, aus der er glaubte, die Stimmen zu hören. Erst sah er nur zwei Schatten Einer stand, einer kniete vor dem Stehenden, der recht groß war. Womöglich sein Vater und noch jemand, vielleicht Goyle oder Crabbe. Er wusste es nicht, denn sie hatten Kapuzen über dem Kopf, so dass er nicht mal seinen Vater identifizieren konnte. Außerdem flüsterte sie nur. Als er jedoch angestrengt lauschte, hörte er tatsächlich seinen Vater, der mit schmerzverzehrter Stimme flüsterte:  
„Genug! Löse die Fesseln!“ Der andere Mann, betrachtete ihn schweigend, legte dann eine Hand auf den Kopf seines Vaters, der kniete und sagte dunkel:  
„Solvinculum!“  
Kaum war es ausgesprochen, fiel sein Vater nach vorn, blieb da liegen und holte eindeutig erleichtert Luft. Dann hörte er ihn leise aber befreit lachen. Das hatte Draco so viel Angst gemacht, dass er so leise und schnell wie möglich den Kerker verlassen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Vater ihn bemerkt hatte, oder gar der andere Mann, wer auch immer das gewesen war.

„Solvinculum!“, flüsterte er leise und betont vor sich hin. Plötzlich waren seine Hände frei. Er ließ sie aber erst mal hinter dem Rücken, um den Dschinn nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er sich befreit hatte. Fast lautlos flüsterte er den Zauber in Richtung Harry und befreite ihn so von den magischen Fesseln. Der sah ihn im ersten Augenblick fragend an und grinste dann kurz zurück. Rursus intonierte sein exotisches Ritual voller Inbrunst.  
„Du holst Hermione aus dem Kreis, das ist das Wichtigste! Ich kümmere mich um den Dschinn und Rursus!“, zischte Harry ihm leise zu. Kein guter Plan, denn Harry würde gegen zwei kämpfen müssen. Doch war Hermione frei, würden sie ihm helfen. Es musste nur schnell gehen. Er nickte und hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst. Doch dazu war keine Zeit, denn nun zuckten grünliche Blitze durch die Luft. Ein bisschen sah es so aus, als wenn sie das Ei suchten und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es getroffen wurde.  
„Los!“, zischte Potter, sprang auf und hechtete zu seinem Zauberstab. Sofort war er in einem magischen Gemetzel mit dem Dschinn verstrickt. Rursus sah ein wenig verwundert zu und Draco sprang durch die Flammen. Warum es ihm gelang und Harry vorher nicht, verstand er erst später. Kaum war er im Inneren des Kreises und löste mit dem magischen Spruch ihre Fesselung, hörte er Hermione schreien.  
„Das Ei!“  
„Was ist damit?“  
„Snape, er wird …“  
„Es ist unzerstörbar, ihr Narren!“, lachte Rursus von außerhalb des Kreises. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lächelte liebenswürdig und hatte seine buschigen Brauen erhoben. Draco konnte nicht mehr aus dem Feuerkreis hinaus und das war fatal, denn Harry wurde gerade von diesem Dschinn böse verhauen.  
„Wir müssen das Ei irgendwie zerstören!“ schrie ihn Hermione an und begann das Ei mit ihren Füßen zu traktieren, doch da traf ein grüner Blitz das Ei. Das Ei färbte sich grün und Draco stockte für Sekunden der Atem. Es war ein schönes und gleichzeitig bedrohliches Schauspiel. Auf der anderen Seite lachte Rursus und hob schon mal in Erwartung an Snape seinen Zauberstab, Hermione sackte jäh zusammen. Draco war nicht klar, ob es am Ritual lag, oder weil der Blitz sie getroffen hatte. Harry schrie weiterhin Zaubersprüche, die nur bewirkten, dass er das Windwesen auf Abstand halten konnte. Und er selbst fühlte, nachdem er wieder atmen konnte, Ruhe. Er fühlte die Glattheit des Gehstocks, spürte das magisch aufgeladene Holz, den schweren Kopf mit der Bedeutung, die ihm sein Vater nicht verraten wollte. Weil es vielleicht eine emotionale Bedeutung für ihn hatte, die er niemanden mitteilen wollte. Es stimmte Draco versöhnlich. Als das Ei selbst begann kleine grüne Blitze auszusenden, die eindeutig in Hermiones Richtung gingen, hob er aus einer mysteriösen Eingebung heraus den Stock seines Vaters und hieb mit dem Kopf der Schlange so kräftig er konnte, auf das Ei.

 

„Nein!“, brüllte Rursus sofort zornig und versuchte noch in den Kreis zu springen. Aber da zerbarst das Ei schon in viele, kleine aber scharfe Stücke. Intuitiv warf sich Draco auf Hermione und legte seine Arme über den Kopf, um sich zu schützen. Rursus hingegen schrie schrill auf. Das Schreien steigerte sich und ging in ein gequältes Brüllen über, welches Draco Übelkeit verursachte. Er wimmerte, doch keine der Scherben traf ihn.   
Dann war es still. Sehr still. Hermione bewegte sich unter ihm und er rappelte sich hoch. Das Ei gab es nicht mehr. Der Kopf der Schlange hatte das unzerstörbare Ei kaputt gemacht. Der Kopf der Schlange hatte ihn in den Kreis treten lassen und hatte ihn vor den umherfliegenden Scherben beschützt. Doch all das würde ihm Hermione erst später erklären. In diesem Moment sah Draco den Kopf nur verwundert an. Der Kreis der Flammen war erloschen. Halb darin lag Rursus. Sein Körper war über und über mit den Schalenteilen des Eies übersät. Er blutete stark und lag schon in einem roten See seines eigenen Blutes. Erst wollte Draco versuchen ihm zu helfen, doch dann sah er Harry bewusstlos weiter weg liegen. Der Dschinn war weg, weil die Macht des Meisters offenbar erloschen war. Draco lief zu Harry.   
Potter lag auf dem Bauch und in seiner Schulter steckte ein Stück der Eischale. Auch Harry blutete ziemlich stark.  
„Vulnera Sanentur“, flüsterte Draco leise, weil er sich verschwommen daran erinnerte, dass Snape das sagte, als er fast verblutet war. Hermione kam hinzu, zog das Schalenstück aus Harrys Schulter und drückte ihre flache Hand fest darauf, während sie sagte:  
„Arresto Momentum“ Das Bluten hörte auf und Harry stöhnte leise, kam aber nicht zu Bewusstsein.  
„Gott sei Dank, er lebt!“, keuchte Hermione erleichtert. Draco selbst war immer noch unnatürlich ruhig und gefasst. Er sah zu Rursus und flüsterte ihr zu:  
„Sieh nach ihm, ja? Ich habe das hier unter Kontrolle.“ Sie stand auf und begutachtete dann vorsichtig Rursus Leib. Als Draco rüber sah, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Er war also tot. Wirklich zu bedauern war dieser Verlust nicht.  
„Nichts mehr zu machen“, sagte sie, als sie zurück kam und Harry besorgt ansah. Er war immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Sein Gesicht war bleich und sah extrem ungesund aus.  
„Vielleicht war das Ei vergiftet?“ sprach sie eher mit sich selbst, als mit Draco, der sie bekümmert ansah.  
„Dann heile ihn. Mache etwas, Granger!“, fauchte er aus lauter Angst ihn doch noch zu verlieren.  
„Ich bringe uns lieber nach Hogwarts, dort kann man sich besser um Harry kümmern. Hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun. Rursus ist tot, Snapes Ruhe wurde zum Glück nicht gestört und wir brauchen dringend Hilfe und Erholung.“


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter wurde in der Krankenabteilung von Hogwarts gepflegt. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um Harry und jeder Lehrer besah ihn sich und versuchte zu helfen. Keiner konnte ihm zu seinem Bewusstsein verhelfen. Äußerlich schien Harrys Körper in Ordnung zu sein. Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab zu erwachen.  
Tag und Nacht blieb Draco an seiner Seite. Man hatte ihm ein Bett neben das von Harry gestellt, so dass er bei ihm sein konnte. 

 

Erst nach einer Stunde hatte Draco überhaupt realisiert, was geschehen war. Er und Hermione saßen an Harrys Bett und warteten auf McGonagall.  
„Du warst unglaublich mutig und hast das Richtige im richtigen Moment getan. Ohne zu Zögern, ohne zu Heulen und zu Kotzen.“ Hermiones Stimme war erschöpft, doch sie lächelte ihn sogar an.  
War das jetzt ein Lob oder eine versteckte Beleidigung? Draco verengte nur unsicher die Augen.  
„Apropos Kotze, ich bin in deiner fast ausgerutscht, wenn du das nächste Mal …“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie war zu ihm gekommen und umarmte ihn ganz plötzlich fest.  
„Danke, Malfoy!“ flüsterte sie. Er war wie erstarrt über ihre Dankbarkeitsbezeugung, verstand aber erst, als sie ihn losließ, dass sie sich nicht nur für die Rettung bedankt hatte, sondern ihm auch vergeben hatte. Er lächelte verlegen, war aber zu sprachlos, um etwas zu sagen.  
„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass dein Vater seine Finger im Spiel hat?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Seine Stimme war immer noch rau vor lauter Emotionen.  
„Ist er tot?“  
„Ähm, nein. Nicht, dass ich wüsste …“, erwiderte er irritiert.  
„Warum hast du dann den hier?“ Sie hielt den Gehstock hoch und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich habe ihn mir genommen, als er versucht hat mich damit zu schlagen.“  
„Und er hat ihn dir gelassen? Einfach so?“ Ihr Tonfall war unüberhörbar triumphierend.  
„Du denkst, mein Vater hat mir diese Waffe untergeschoben, weil er wusste, was der Schlangenkopf ausrichten kann? Das hieße, er hat gehofft, dass wir das Ei damit zerstören, wenn Rursus es benutzen will?“  
„Sieht ganz so aus, Draco. Dein Vater hat gut mitgedacht und dir im Endeffekt doch mehr zugetraut, als du geglaubt hast.“ Verstört sah er sie an. War das wahr?   
„Du konntest, im Gegensatz zu Harry in den Feuerkreis und keine der Scherben hat dich getroffen. Was denkst du, warum das so war?“ Sie zeigte auf den Schlangenkopf.  
„Aber um sicher zu sein, müssten wir noch mal einen Blick in das Buch der Dunklen Künste schauen, was leider verbrannt ist. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass dein Vater irgendwie von der wahren Macht des Schlangenkopfes wusste.“  
„Ich sollte mich dann … wohl bei ihm bedanken“, sagte er zögerlich und konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben.  
„Gibt ihm einfach das hässliche Dinge hier zurück, Draco“, sagte Hermione schmunzelnd und er nickte nur träge und noch tief in Gedanken.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Gespräches wusste sie noch nicht, dass es drei Wochen dauern würde, bis Harry erwachen würde. Er schien in einer Art Dornröschenschlaf zu liegen, war am Leben, atmete und wurde magisch versorgt, doch wachte nicht auf.   
Die ersten Tage verbrachte Draco ständig an seiner Seite. Auch Hermione kam so oft es ging vorbei. Nach einigen Tagen erzählte sie Draco von den Schwierigkeiten im schon laufenden Schuljahr einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu finden.   
„Würdest du …“  
„Vergiss es!“, sagte er sofort, denn er sah augenblicklich Snape vor sich.  
„Du kannst das, Malfoy!“ Er wollte ihr widersprechen, doch sie legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und sagte:  
„Denke darüber nach. Ich habe mit McGonagall gesprochen und sie würde dir eine Chance geben. Ich habe ihr erzählt, was du getan hast und so ganz unter uns … sie findet es so romantisch, dass du an Harrys Seite bleibst und über ihn wachst, wie ein Schutzengel.“ Ihre Wangen hatten sich dabei gerötet und ein Schmunzeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln.

 

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll …?“, flüsterte Draco nachts hilflos in Harrys regloses Gesicht. Nicht mal seine Augenlider zuckten. So langsam verließ ihn die Hoffnung, dass sein Freund wieder zu sich kommen würde. Jetzt, wo er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, würde er ihn wieder verlieren. Alle versuchten optimistisch zu sein, doch selbst Hermiones Augen waren trüb, wenn sie ihren besten Freund betrachtete. Aber wenn er jetzt aufgab, dann würden alle anderen auch aufgeben. Deshalb sagte er am nächsten Morgen, dass er es tun würde.  
Granger wirkte erleichtert und versprach ihm die ersten Stunden zu helfen. Sie begannen damit, die Bücher aus Rursus Büro zu holen und sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, was in welchem Jahr unterrichtet wurde. Da ihre eigene Schulzeit noch sehr präsent war, war das einfach. Hermione war nahezu enthusiastisch und erst viel später begriff Draco, dass sie es locker hätte selbst machen können. Aber sie wusste, dass er diese Chance brauchte und sie half ihm dabei so gut sie konnte. Sie fanden nebenher Rursus Unterrichtsvorbereitung. Sie war nützlich, obwohl Emmet Eff Rursus eine rachsüchtige Person war, die dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Am Abend saß Draco wieder neben Harry auf dem Bett und blätterte durch ein paar Bücher, die er morgen verwenden würde. Ihm war ein wenig schlecht vor Aufregung. Er und ein Lehrer in Hogwarts, das war unvorstellbar und beängstigend. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Rezept, was ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Es war in schmieriger Schrift auf die letzte Seite gekritzelt und er konnte es kaum entziffern. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand von Harrys Hand und verstärkte das Licht ein wenig, um die Buchstaben besser sehen zu können.   
„Magica Antidot“, las er leise und mit wachsender Erregung. Es war ein Trank, der für eine magische Entgiftung sorgte. Er kannte sich nicht allzu gut mit Heilzaubern aus. Das war eher Madam Pomfreys Gebiet. Sie hatte allerdings schon alles versucht. Aufgeregt lief er zu ihr und zeigte ihr das Rezept. Sie hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Nein, das ist mir nicht bekannt. Doch es klingt … gut. Von wem stammt es?“  
„Bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht von Rursus selbst, der nur vorsorgen wollte, für den Fall das Ei ist doch zerstörbar, was es auch war, und er bekommt die vergifteten Scherben ab?“  
„Gut möglich!“ sagte Hermione hinter ihnen, die unbemerkt dazu gekommen war und sich nun das Rezept ansah.  
„Es ist alles hier, bis auf eine Sache“, stellte sie fest und sah Draco dabei seltsam an. Dann nahm sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn weg. Sie lief mit ihm auf den Gang. Um diese Zeit war es hier dunkel und einsam.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte er sie besorgt. Sie hielt ihm nur ein kleines Tintenfass unter die Nase.  
„Und? Was soll ich denn damit?“  
„Denk nach, Draco!“  
„Nein, das ist nicht so mein Fall.“ Sie rollte die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
„Eine wichtige Zutat fehlt in dem Rezept. Alles andere, ist in Hogwarts zu finden. Nur nicht der Kuss eines Windhauches. Fällt dir dazu was ein?“  
Irritiert schob er seine Brauen zusammen. Er konnte beim besten Willen keinen Zusammenhang zwischen einem Tintenfass und der Zutat „Kuss eines Windhauches“ herstellen.  
„Sieh dir das Tintenfass genauer an!“ Er nahm es in die Hand und drehte es. Es wirkte antik, hatte einen kleinen Pfropfen und war schwerer als es aussah.  
„Es gehört nicht meinem Vater, falls du das denkst.“  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Es gehörte Rursus. Ich habe es in seinem Büro gefunden und mitgenommen. Deshalb.“ Sie drehte es um und jetzt sah Draco auf der Unterseite seltsame Zeichen: جُنّ  
„Was ist das?“  
„Das ist eine semitische Wortwurzel und bedeutet so viel wie Geist, Wesen, Dämon!“ Ihre Augen glänzten triumphierend.  
„Was? Du willst damit sagen, dass ist die Flasche, also damit das Zuhause des Dschinns?“  
„Sieht so aus. Da du das Ei zerstört hast und Rursus damit getötet hast, bist du sein neuer Herr und Meister. Und was ist ein Dschinn? Ein Luftwesen, welches Wünsche erfüllt! Und brauchen wir den Kuss eines Windhauches? Ja. Also bereiten wir den Trank zu, du rufst den Dschinn und er wird unserem Trank den Kuss geben.“  
Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund sah er sie an.  
„Das ist … verrückt“, flüsterte er heiser.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Doch wie sollen wir Harry sonst zurückholen?“ Jäh klang sie resigniert und so hoffnungslos, dass sich ein dicker Klumpen in Dracos Hals bildete. Er nickte schnell zustimmend und sie liefen in die Laborräume.

Der Trank war mit Hermiones Hilfe auch schnell hergestellt und schließlich kam der heikle Teil mit dem Dschinn. Granger hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und Draco starrte beunruhigt auf das Tintenfass.  
„Reibe es!“, zischte Hermione angespannt und er tat es mit klopfendem Herzen. Es wurde kalt im Raum, dann wehte ein frischer Wind, der ihre Haare durcheinander brachte. Der Wind wurde stärker, riss ein paar Dinge vom Regal und sammelte sich dann zu der Gestalt des Dschinns.  
Reglos, wie eine dicke Wolke hing der Geist mitten im Raum und hatte seine Augen ausschließlich auf Draco gerichtet.  
„Ähm, ich …“  
„Du musst ihm den Befehl erteilen!“, flüsterte Granger drängend. Er nahm die Flasche, in der der eben zubereitete Trank war, hielt sie in Richtung Dschinn und sagte mit dünner Stimme:  
„Gib dem Trank deinen Kuss, Dschinn!“ Erst geschah nichts. Doch als Draco die Flasche schon enttäuscht sinken lassen wollte, zerfloss der Dschinn wieder in Luftschwaden und kroch in die offene Trankflasche. Gleich darauf kam er wieder raus, verneigte sich vor Malfoy und verschwand wieder in das Tintenfass.  
Hermiones Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er sie ansah.  
„Wow, es hat also tatsächlich funktioniert?!“  
„Was? Willst du damit sagen, du hattest keine Ahnung und wusstest nicht, ob uns der Dschinn nicht vielleicht doch in tausend Stücke reißt?“ Seine Stimme zitterte und fast hätte er den Trank fallen lassen. Granger griff schon danach, stöpselte die Flasche im Laufen zu und rief ihm schon über die Schulter zu:  
„Komm schon, wir müssen zu Harry.“

 

Behutsam flößten sie ihm nur wenig später den Entgiftungstrank ein. Dann saßen sie nebeneinander an seinem Bett und warteten. Nichts geschah. Dracos innere Anspannung war zu viel und die Tränen liefen plötzlich einfach so über seine Wangen. Als Hermione das sah, nahm sie ihn in die Arme.  
„Wir müssen Geduld haben“, flüsterte sie belegt. Draco nickte und schluchzte leise in ihren Armen.

 

Hermione fühlte sich unwohl. Einerseits fand sie den Gedanken an Harry und Draco immer noch unangenehm, gerade auch mit Hinblick auf Ginny. Andererseits spürte, sah sie und verstand sie, dass der Blonde Harry wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte. Und wer war sie, dass sie da ihr Veto einlegen durfte? Letztlich war es Harrys Entscheidung ganz allein. Ihr Hass und ihre Rachegelüste Malfoy betreffend, waren vollständig verschwunden. Ob sie jemals einen Art Freundschaft haben würden, war eine andere Frage, die im Moment nicht ganz oben auf der Liste stand. Hermiones Mitgefühl siegte im Moment und aus diesem Grund tröstete sie Draco, so wie auch er sie unwissentlich mit seiner Hartnäckigkeit und seiner Beharrlichkeit getröstet hatte. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Hoffnung bezüglich Harrys Genesung wohl schon längst verloren.  
„Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar?“, hörten die beiden plötzlich Harrys heiseres Krächzen. Er war erwacht. Zurück von den Toten, auch wenn er noch sehr mitgenommen aussah. Sie fielen ihm beide gleichzeitig um den Hals und nun weinte auch Hermione aus Erleichterung.

 

Es dauerte noch Tage, bis Harry wieder hergestellt war. In dieser Zeit hatte Draco seine erste Unterrichtsstunde. Sie lief besser, als er erwartet hatte. Er nahm sich Snape als Vorbild, starrte die Kleinen finster an und war ebenso fies wie Severus Snape. Diese Rolle konnte er gut und sie funktionierte hervorragend. Darüber hinaus, machte ihm die Lehrtätigkeit großen Spaß. Außerdem stellte Draco mit großer Verwunderung fest, dass er die Herstellung von Tränken weitaus besser beherrschte, als ihm klar war.   
Manchmal assistierte Granger und auch sie deutet dezent ihre Zufriedenheit an.  
Harry wurde in ein separates Zimmer verlegt. Wenn Draco nichts für den Unterricht vorzubereiten hatte, kümmerte er sich aufopferungsvoll um ihn. Als Potter so einigermaßen genesen war, gingen sie sogar zu dritt spazieren.   
Es war eine fast beängstigend schöne Zeit. Eine Zeit, die enden würde, denn es gab zwei Dinge zu klären.  
Einmal müsste Draco seine Eltern erneut besuchen und die andere Sache war Harrys Entscheidung, was mit ihnen beiden war. Harry hatte seine beste Freundin um Rat gefragt, doch Hermione hatte ganz gegen ihre Art gesagt, dass es seine alleinige Entscheidung wäre und sie immer hinter ihm stehen würde, welche Entscheidung er letztlich auch treffen würde.

 

Toll, dachte Harry missmutig, während er mit Draco Hand in Hand über den Hof lief. Die Sonne schien und es war warm.  
„Ich komme mit zu deinen Eltern“, sagte Harry dann, denn das schuldete er Draco, irgendwie auch seinem Vater. Draco hatte ihm die Geschichte mit dem Gehstock erzählt und auch er war der Meinung, dass es Lucius geahnt haben musste und einen großen Anteil am Erfolg hatte.  
„Das musst du nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein …“ Er zögerte deutlich. Harry zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn ganz spontan. Der Blonde lächelte, löste sich dann jedoch wieder von seinen Lippen.  
„Ich würde dich nur mitnehmen, wenn ich wüsste, dass wir beide … irgendwie eine Zukunft habe.“ Das verstand er nur zu gut, doch der Gedanken an eine Zukunft war sehr schwer. Seit er wieder bei Sinnen war, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was aus Draco, Ginny und ihm nun werden sollte. Er hatte keine Antwort gefunden, denn tief in sich drin, war sich Harry nicht klar, was er tun würde, wenn Ginny vor ihm stehen würde und sagen würde, sie wäre bereit. Ob das jemals so sein würde, war unklar und Draco bis dahin als Platzhalter auszunutzen, wäre mehr als unfair. Andererseits hatten sich seine Gefühle für den blonden Jungen, der ihn früher so gern schikaniert hatte, grundlegend geändert. In seiner Nähe war Wärme, Geborgenheit und eine Hingabe, die er so noch nie gespürt hatte. Vielleicht war seine Liebe zu Ginny eher eine unreife Sache gewesen und das mit Draco war eher die wahre Tiefe einer Beziehung, weil es kompliziert war und voller Probleme. Den Ausschlag für Harrys Entscheidung, gab dann jedoch ein anderer Punkt.

Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie schnell es vorbei sein konnte. Wie schnell war man tot und konnte noch nicht mal den Gedanken an eine Zukunft zu Ende denken, geschweige denn, sie erleben. Vielleicht würde er Ginny eines Tages wieder lieben, auf eine neue, andere Weise. Doch jetzt, im Moment liebte er Draco Malfoy. Es nützte nichts, es leugnen zu wollen. Dieses zwiespältige Gefühl für den Blonden war seit jeher in ihm gewesen. Und er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, er hätte es nicht geahnt. Allerdings war er nach dem Endkampf nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich jemals wieder sehen würde. Schon gar nicht, dass sie sich näher kommen würden. Aber so war es nun mal und es war wundervoll.  
„Wir sollten es versuchen, Draco“, sagte er sanft und sah die immense Erleichterung sofort in den graublauen Augen. Dann küsste Draco ihn und hörte auch eine lange Zeit nicht damit auf.

 

Epilog

 

Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr. Harry lauschte darauf und bildete sich ein, dass der Zeitabstand des Sekundentickens länger als gewöhnlich war. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu laufen und das war kein Wunder, denn die Situation war gelinde gesagt, kurios.  
In seiner Hand hielt Harry eine zarte Untertasse, auf der eine ebenso zerbrechlich wirkende Tasse stand. Beides war aus weißem Porzellan, handbemalt mit schwarzen Rosen. In der Tasse war Tee, der durchaus gut schmeckte und aromatisch duftete. Neben ihm saß Draco, der seine Teetasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.   
Kurios war, dass ihnen gegenüber Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy saßen. Sie waren zum Tee eingeladen und das war das erste Treffen, seit Lucius versucht hatte, seinen Sohn mit seinem Gehstock zu schlagen.  
Die Uhr tickte hinter der Zeit her und die Malfoys sahen Harry eindringlich an. Narcissa schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, doch Lucius graue Augen lagen unnachgiebig auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Ich möchte dir deinen Gehstock wiedergeben“, sagte Draco leise und schob den Stock über den Tisch. Sein Vater sah ihn gar nicht an, sondern ließ Harry nicht aus seinem Blick.  
„Hat er geholfen?“ frage er nur ausdruckslos.  
„Ja, das hat er. Woher wusstest du das?“ fragte Draco ein wenig atemlos, bekam jedoch keine Antwort darauf.  
„Na ja, auf jeden Fall, danke dafür. Wenn du ihn mir nicht überlassen hättest, dann …“ Lucius schnaubte plötzlich verächtlich auf.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich überlasse diesem fanatischen Spinner das Ei, damit er es für so einen privaten Unsinn nutzen kann? Es war für höhere Zwecke bestimmt. Natürlich musste es zerstört werden und ja, ich wusste, wie man es macht. Themenwechsel. Wollt ihr beide heiraten?“

Narcissa gab ein bestürztes Geräusch von sich und Dracos Mund blieb offen stehen, während Harry unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Großer Gott, die Malfoys waren nicht ganz dicht.  
„Ähm, nein …“, sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme und Draco kam ihm irgendwie träge zu Hilfe.  
„Nein, ich arbeite mich gerade als Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts ein und …“ Lucius lachte kurz und trocken. Das erschreckte Harry viel mehr als ein finsteres Gesicht. Selbst Narcissa schmunzelte, wenn auch eher begeistert.  
„Nun gut, Slytherin als Tränkelehrer, haben ja wenigstens so etwas wie Tradition.“   
„Ja, Snapes Geist ist auch noch gut spürbar“, erwiderte sein Sohn ein bisschen enthusiastisch, doch Harry sah verwundert, wie sich Lucius Gesicht wieder fest verschloss. Niemand sagte etwas und Narcissa packte den Jungs ein weiteres Stück von dem trockenen Kuchen auf die Teller. So viel Tee könnte Harry gar nicht trinken, um ihn hinunterzuspülen. Deswegen stocherte er nur lustlos im dritten Stück Kuchen herum.

„Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht und tatsächlich ein paar magische Verfahren gefunden, die es möglich machen, dass auch Männer empfangen. Es ist nicht unkompliziert und …“  
„Lucius!“, rief Narcissa überaus schockiert aus, während Draco die Kuchengabel aus der Hand fiel. Harry selbst, war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er da eben gehört hat. Vollkommen perplex sah er Lucius an.  
„Was denn? Man darf ja mal über Enkelkinder nachdenken und außerdem haben wir ja nun die Möglichkeit mit Magie einzugreifen. Also Harry, könntest du dir vorstellen, dich einem Ritual zu unterziehen, um empfangen zu können?!“ Narcissa schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte auf. Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, was sich nicht in Worte beschreiben ließ und Harry, stellte so sanft es ging, das Geschirr auf den Tisch. Es klirrte doch recht laut.  
„Ich … mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich … noch einen Termin habe …“, stotterte er mit rotem Gesicht. Er hatte eine Menge Befürchtungen, was das Treffen mit den Malfoys anging, doch das hier war nicht dabei gewesen.  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Draco. Er war knallrot im Gesicht, wie er selbst vermutlich auch.  
„Ja, ähm … mit Dumbledore.“  
„Der ist tot“, sagte Lucius kühl.  
„Ähm, ja. Das weiß ich. Ich habe ein Termin an seinem Grab. Heute ist sein Todestag …“, log Harry. Seine Beine zitterten, als er aufstand. Er musste dringend hier weg, ehe er noch die Beherrschung verlor. Kein Wunder, dass Draco war wie er war.  
„Harry, ich …“, begann Draco hilflos, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn frech.  
„Sein Todestag war vor zwei Monaten und vier Tagen.“  
Harry starrte Lucius fassungslos an und der starrte ungerührt zurück.  
„Grabpflege!“, fauchte Harry und apparierte dann einfach, ehe er noch schlimme Dinge tat. Er würde sich später bei Draco entschuldigen. Schließlich waren es seine gestörten Eltern. Er hatte guten Willen gezeigt, doch zu viel war zu viel. 

 

Kaum war Harry weg, begann Lucius leise zu lachen. Narcissa sah ihn verwundert an und Draco, dessen Klamotten durchgeschwitzt waren, verstand gar nichts.  
„Sein Gesicht … das war es mir wert gewesen“, sagte Lucius nach einer ganzen Weile mit außergewöhnlich weicher Stimme.  
„Warte … das war ein Scherz, Vater?“ Draco sprang empört auf. Der Blick auf seine Mutter zeigte, dass sie von nichts gewusst hatte, nun aber ebenso erleichtert aussah, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Ach, ich habe es satt ständig von Potter gedemütigt zu werden. Das musste einfach sein. Sag ihm, es tut mir leid und ich hätte das nicht ernst gemeint.“ Lucius stand auf und ging an Draco vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Und … jetzt?“ fragte sein Sohn unsicher. Noch immer rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren.  
„Was jetzt? Du sagst, du liebst ihn. Dann tu das. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun.“  
„Dein Vater meint, ihr könnt immer herkommen und unsere Tür steht jederzeit für euch offen“, konkretisierte Narcissa die Worte ihres Mannes. Der verdrehte zwar überdrüssig die Augen, widersprach aber nicht. Dann stimmte es also, seine Eltern würden sich damit arrangieren, wer er war und wen er liebte. Draco fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er holte erleichtert Luft.  
Als sein Vater allerdings den Zauberstab zog, zuckte er doch kurz zusammen, weil er glaubte, er habe sich grundlegend in ihm und der Situation getäuscht. Aber dann warf er ihm den Stab zu und Draco erkannte, dass es sein eigener war.  
„Oder hast du gedacht, ich verbrenne ihn, nur weil du dir nicht im Klaren darüber bist, wer du bist und was du willst?“, fragte Lucius. Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich warm und fast versöhnlich. Draco stiegen unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen. Also hatte sein Vater doch nie Zweifel an ihm gehabt und ihn immer als seinen Sohn geliebt, auch wenn er in keinster Weise seinen Erwartungen entsprochen hatte. Auch wenn er schon 19 Jahre alt war, so warf er sich nun wie ein kleiner Junge in seine Arme und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, doch dann legte auch Lucius die Arme um die Schultern seines einzigen Sohnes, während Narcissa mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und feuchten Augen zusah.   
Endlich, nach all der schweren Zeit waren sie wieder eine Familie.  
Die Malfoys.


End file.
